june 10th
by miSSmeliSS1324124
Summary: series of one shots about what happens to Logan every June 10th. companion fic to Silent Crys for Salvation. rated for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok! This is the first chapter for June 10****th****. It's a companion fic to silent crys for salvation. Reading silent crys for salvation isn't required to understand this but I would probably make a lot more sense if I ever reference what happened in that story. Anyway, this is just going to be different events that happened to Logan on June 10****th**** of every year. In silence crys something bad always happens to Logan on that day. So, I hope you enjoy.**

When Kendall had gotten to the lunch room that day it didn't take him long to spot Carlos from across the room. Carlos was jumping up and down waving happily at Kendall as James watched shaking his head. Kendall ran over and joined his friends. Carlos and James always got to the lunch room first. They had music right before lunch and the music room was literally right next to the cafeteria. Kendall always got there third because he had gym so he was always let out a couple minutes early. Logan was the last member of their group to show up to the lunch room. He had science on the top floor right before lunch so stopping at his locker and getting down to the cafeteria took some time. On days like today Kendall was happy he had a few minutes before Logan would join them. It gave him a chance to figure out what was going in the big time brain's head.

"Guys, I'm worried about Logan." When Kendall sat down he got straight to the point. He didn't have time to skate around the issue. James and Carlos looked at each other and nodded.

"Do you think it's because of his mom?" Kendall sighed and nodded at Carlos. They were a little young to understand the situation but they had seen enough of Logan's mom to know that something wasn't right with her. She disappeared for a while when they were 5 and when she came back she was almost normal. When they turned 6 she started acting strange again and it didn't take long for the three boys to realize she was an alcoholic. They did have to look up what an alcoholic was and they didn't completely understand but they knew it wasn't good. Logan never wanted them to come over his house because he was afraid his mother would be drunk again. Logan understood what was going on completely but James, Carlos and Kendall would never ask him about it. They didn't want to hurt him like that. Recently Logan's mom was put in a hospital. James' parents said it was called rehab and it was supposed to help her get over her addiction. She had been gone for almost a year and Logan was starting to get depressed. He missed his mom so much and he was keeping his sadness inside. Kendall wanted to help Logan but he knew he would only be happy if Logan got his mom back but Kendall didn't want that. He would never tell Logan that he didn't like his mom but when it came down to it Kendall hated Logan's mom. She was always mean to him and embarrassing Logan. The last time they had been at Logan's house was three years ago and Mrs. Mitchell came home drunk.

(flashback)

"There Carlos! There! It's right there!" Logan was sitting next to Carlos pointing at the TV screen. They were playing Pokémon snap on Logan's Nintendo 64 and Carlos was having some trouble with the last level.

"Aw man! I wish mew would just stay put already!" Carlos was rapidly pressing down on the A button trying to coax the creature out of hiding.

"What do you expect Carlitos, the last level is always the hardest." Carlos pouted at Kendall missing an opportunity to snap a picture of the Pokémon. "Pay attention Carlos you just missed it!" Before Carlos could do anything the time ran out. He didn't do too bad and managed to pass the level beating the game. Carlos jumped up and down giggling.

"I did it! I did it!" Carlos sat back down and smiled at his three friends. "What do you want to do now?" They all thought for a moment then shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe we can play hide and seek in the backyard. I can ask my papa!" The three boys jumped up in excitement waiting for Logan to ask his dad if they could play outside. "PAPA! PAPA!" Mr. Mitchell walked into the room and knelt down to Logan's level.

"What is it Logan?"

"Can we go play hide and seek outside?"

"Sure." The boys went to ran for the back door but Mr. Mitchell held his hands out stopping them. "Hold on boys. It's still a little cold out so take your jackets. Let me get something and I'll take you outside. I don't want you playing without me watching you." They nodded and ran over to get there jackets. It was spring but it was still a little cold outside. Mr. Mitchell grabbed a book and sat on the porch as the four boys ran outside. He smiled at them before opening the book.

"Who's it." James asked excited. The four boys looked at each other then closed their eyes. They each counted to three and threw their hands out each of them holding out a different number of fingers. When they opened there eyes James, Carlos, and Kendall looked to Logan.

"Carlos is it." Carlos pouted.

"Aw are you sure."

"Yea, you have the most fingers, look." Logan pointed to his fingers. "I have one… two… fingers. James has one… two… three fingers. Kendall has one… two… three… four fingers. And you Carlos have one… two… three… four… five… six fingers." Whenever they did this to figure out who would be it Logan never got picked. He was already a master at counting and his friends were just starting to get used to it. When they threw down their fingers it was a game of luck but when Logan did it he automatically knew that two fingers was the least amount he could put out. (No one was allowed to put down one because everyone would put down one finger)

"Ok, how high should I count?"

"A BILLION!" James yelled.

"No James, that's too high he would never finish and we would be stuck hiding forever. Count to… 50." Carlos nodded and plopped down on the ground. He covered his eyes and started counting loudly. Logan, James, and Kendall ran in separate directions looking for a place to hide.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…" Kendall started running towards the woods but Mr. Mitchell called out to him.

"Kendall stay out of the woods."

"Sorry Mr. Mitchell!" Kendall ran back towards the house and hid under the steps leading up to the porch.

10… uh… elevendy…. 64…. 32…. Bacon… mashed potatoes." James looked around frantically before diving behind a potted plant. He peeked out through the leaves before drawing back and letting out a giggle. "45… 46… 48" Logan dashed up the stairs giggling. Mr. Mitchell looked up from his book and smiled at Logan. Logan ran up to his dad and climbed onto his lap. Mr. Mitchell scooted forward in his seat so Logan could crawl behind him and hide between his dad and the chair.

"Papa, don't tell Carlos were I am." Mr. Mitchell chuckled softly.

"Don't worry I won't tell."

"49… 50! Ready or not here I come!" Carlos jumped up and looked around. He stayed away from the woods because he knew his friends weren't in there. Also, he didn't want to get in trouble. Carlos walked towards a row of plants by the porch glancing at each one. He stopped when he heard movement then grinned widely. "Ha James I found you!" James popped up with a pout on his face.

"Aw… you always find me first." Carlos smiled at his friend who walked over to the middle of the lawn and stood waiting for Carlos to find Kendall and Logan. Carlos ran towards the porch and ran up the stairs. He would have gone right past Kendall but he stuck his fingers out onto one of the steps without noticing and Carlos walked right over it.

"Ouch!" Carlos jumped back and smiled.

"Found you Kendall." Kendall crawled out from under the stairs. He had his fingers in his mouth and he was tearing up. "Are you ok Kendall?" Carlos' faced change from excitement to worry in seconds.

"You stepped on my fingers." Kendall mumbled.

"I'm sorry! Don't die!" James ran over and pulled Kendall's fingers from his mouth.

"I don't want Kendall to die! I like Kendall." James bottom lip was starting to quiver. They ran onto the porch each one of them with tears in their eyes.

"What's the matter boys?" Mr. Mitchell placed his book down to look at Kendall, James, and Carlos.

"I stepped on Kendall's fingers and hurt him! Is he gunna die Mr. Mitchell! I don't want Kendall to die!" Mr. Mitchell tried not to chuckle.

"Let me see your hand Kendall." Kendall lifted his hand and Mr. Mitchell observed it for a moment. "Don't worry you'll be fine. Why don't we go back inside and I'll get you a band aid." Kendall, James, and Carlos sighed in relief.

'Wait, I still have to find Logan. Do you know where he is?" Mr. Mitchell tried not to laugh but before he could give it away a giggle broke through the silence. "Logan you're behind your daddy! I found you!" Mr. Mitchell chuckled and lifted Logan from behind him.

"I would have stayed hidden but my papa's shirt tickled my nose." Logan scrunched his nose and scratched it. Mr. Mitchell chuckled and led the four boys back inside. James, Carlos and Logan were sitting at the kitchen table while Mr. Mitchell was washing Kendall's hand and putting a band aid on it. As soon as he was finished the front door opened with a loud bang and Logan's mother stumbled in. Logan watched horrified as his mother walked over to the couch and plopped down.

"Ricky baby! Are you here?" Rick sighed heavily and went straight to the phone. He talked to someone for a moment before hanging up.

"Boys follow me." The four boys obediently followed Mr. Mitchell who tried his best to block their view of the living room. Kendall however was still able to see Mrs. Mitchell half passed out on the couch as she raised a bottle to her lips.

"Logie baby! Come here!" Logan froze on the stairs torn between obeying his mother and continuing to follow his three friends up the stairs. Before Mr. Mitchell could react Mrs. Mitchell had stumbled over and roughly grabbed Logan by his arm. Logan cried out in fear as Mrs. Mitchell pulled him towards the living room.

"Mama! You're hurting me!" Tears streamed down Logan's face as his mother stopped and dropped his arm.

"Oh stop complaining! Mama just wants to spend time with her little boy." Mrs. Mitchell squeezed Logan's cheeks painfully causing Logan to scream in pain.

"Mama stop."

"I said shut up!" Mrs. Mitchell went to smack Logan making him scream in fear.

"PAPA!" Mr. Mitchell tried to get Kendall, James, and Carlos upstairs but hearing his son made him forget about the others and run down grabbing onto his wife's wrist.

"Don't touch him." Mr. Mitchell scooped Logan up and called for James, Carlos, and Kendall. They ran down the stairs and ran out the door with Mr. Mitchell behind them. Mrs. Mitchell was screaming at them from the front door as they walked over to a car that had just pulled up. Mr. Garcia jumped out and ran over to his son picking him up.

"Rick, what the hell is going on?" Mr. Garcia hissed out." Mr. Mitchell sighed as he rubbed Logan's back soothingly.

"Melanie is at it again." Mr. Garcia glanced towards the house with a clenched jaw as Mrs. Mitchell finally gave up and slammed the front door closed.

"Alright, we'll go back to my place." Everyone climbed into the car remaining silent. Logan was still clinging to his father while Kendall, James, and Carlos glanced between each other confused.

(End flashback)

"So what are we supposed to do?" Before Kendall could answer Carlos Logan walked over to them. He was smiling but they could tell it was a little forced.

"Hey guys." The four boys went through lunch like they usually did. Every now and then one of them would look at Logan with concern before dropping their gaze before Logan would notice. After school was over they somehow convinced Logan to let them go to his house.

"Why are we going to my place again?" Carlos sighed and gave him an "are you serious" face.

"Because you're the only one with an Xbox duh!" Logan sighed and gave in. It's not like anything would happen. His mother wasn't around to embarrass him. Logan dropped his gaze to the floor at the thought. He missed her. Kendall seemed to take notice and wrapped an arm around Logan.

"Is there something you want to talk about Logie? You can tell us anything." Logan looked to Kendall for a moment then looked to Carlos and James who were sharing his look of concern.

"No it's fine. Don't worry about it." When they reached Logan's house they noticed there was an extra car in the drive way. Logan's eyes widened when he recognized the car. He ran to the front door and pulled it open quickly. James, Carlos, and Kendall barely had enough time to catch up to Logan before he was running through his living room.

"Mama !" Logan's mother and father were sitting across from each other in the kitchen. They looked like they had been crying. She immediately stood and embraced Logan in a tight hug. Kendall frowned; Logan was to forgiving for his own good. Mrs. Mitchell kissed Logan's forehead as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm so happy to see you." She dropped her gaze from him and cupped his face. "Logan, I am so sorry. Please tell me you can forgive me. I was a horrible mother. You deserve so much more then what I was giving you. Logan smiled and hugged his mother again.

"I forgive you." James, Carlos and Kendall stood awkwardly in Logan's living room glancing at each other. They didn't know what to make of this situation. The last time they had seen Logan's mom was right before she went to rehab and she defiantly looked a lot better then she looked back then. Mrs. Mitchell looked up noticing the three boys in the living room. She pulled out of Logan's embrace and slowly approached them.

"Hello, it's nice to see you three." The three each gave her a hello in return. "Do you want a snack? I can go make you boys something… or if you want ice cream I can go pick some up." James glanced at Kendall before giving Logan's mom his best smile.

"You don't have to go out of your way Mrs. Mitchell. We can get something ourselves." Mrs. Mitchell walked into the kitchen still talking to James.

"No, no… why don't you four go play and I'll fix you up a snack." James sighed but agreed. He could tell that she was trying to make up for years of being a dead beat mom but he wasn't sure if he should trust her that easily. When James looked over to Logan he brushed that thought away. He looked so happy and James didn't want to take that from him. James looked to both Carlos and Kendall silently telling them to stay off Mrs. Mitchell's case. When they glanced at Logan they immediately agreed.

* * *

Logan had been in a good mood lately. His mom had been back home for a couple of months and she was healthy. But what truly made Logan happy was seeing his dad come home from work with a big smile on his face when Mrs. Mitchell was waiting for him sober. His parents were in love again. Unfortunately that meant they liked to partake in certain activities late at night when they thought Logan was asleep. Logan may be scared for life…

Logan was sitting in the living room watching TV. He was starting to get a cold so he stayed home will his mom took care of him. Mr. Mitchell was out with Kendall, James, and Carlos' dads. Because the four boys were together so much it made sense that their fathers became friends. They would often get together and have a guys night out. Logan turned his attention away from the TV when he noticed his mother coming down the stairs. She looked a little stressed as she walked passed him and turned to the right, going into the basement. Logan stood up and walked over to the door. He peered down trying his best to see in the dark.

"Mama?" Logan stepped back as his mom came up the stairs. She smiled at Logan and ruffled his hair before quickly making her way back up the stairs. Logan kept his eyes in the direction his mother had just gone before letting out a sigh and walking back over to the couch. He lay down and went back to watching TV. Before Logan knew it he had fallen asleep.

Logan awoke with a start when he heard a loud crash. He jumped up and ran into the kitchen where the sound had come from. His mother was facing away from him digging through drawers and cupboards trying to find something. To Logan's dismay there was a large more than half empty vodka bottle next to her. She turned around and smiled when she spotted Logan. She stumbled over and grabbed his shoulders in order to keep herself up.

"Logan baby have you seen my keys. Mama wants to go to the bar." Logan drew back at the foul stench of liquor. Logan immediately shook his head wanting his mother to get away from him. She giggled and started stumbling away. "That's ok baby, I'll find them." Logan immediately ran to the hook by the door and grabbed his mother's car keys. He put them in his pocket in an attempt to hide them but even in a drunken stupor she had heard the familiar jingle. She peered at Logan who was standing frozen by the front door. "Did you find my keys?"

"N-no mama I don't know where your keys are." She glared at him and stomped over grabbing him by the shirt. Logan squeaked suddenly afraid.

"You have my keys don't you! Give them to me!" Mrs. Mitchell shook Logan forcefully. Logan shut his eyes tightly in an attempt to not get dizzy.

"Mama stop!"

"GIVE ME MY DAM KEYS!"

"I can't!" Mrs. Mitchell stopped shaking Logan and slapped him hard. When he fell he hit his head on the side of a table. Logan started to breath heavy when he felt the blood begin to trickle down his face. Tears came to his eyes and he yelled in fear when his mother went to hit him again.

"GIVE THEM TO ME!" Logan covered his head as his mother repeatedly slapped him.

"Mama stop! Please!" Logan fell silent when he heard something hit the floor. He looked down to see his movement had forced the car keys out of his pocket. Mrs. Mitchell went to grab them but Logan got to them first. She grabbed his hand and yanked him up trying to pry it open.

"Let go!" She hissed out. Logan gave up when he realized he couldn't keep a grip on them anymore. Mrs. Mitchell shoved him onto the ground and stumbled out the door. Logan scrambled to his feet and ran outside and started banging on the car window. Mrs. Mitchell ignored him as she put in the key and went to reverse.

"MAMA PLEASE DON'T GO!" Logan continued to beg but his mother ignored him. She pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street. Logan ran back inside and grabbed the phone.

* * *

"YES TOUCHDOWN!" Mr. Garcia jumped up cheering as the others rolled their eyes at him. Out of the three fathers he was the only one who liked the jets.

"Alright we get it." Mr. Knight said as he took a sip of his soda. Normally you would think they drank beer but the situation with Logan's mother had made them lose the taste for it. They never wanted to hurt their sons like she hurt Logan. When the game went to commercial the men fell into an awkward silence. They were all thinking one thing but they didn't know how to talk about it.

"So Kevin… How has it been… after what happened and all." Mr. Knight let out a sigh facing Mr. Mitchell.

"Tough… the divorce isn't easy for us but it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Kendall is taking it hard though. He just doesn't understand that his mother and I thought it would be better for us to go our separate ways. The other three men nodded in understanding. Mr. Garcia turned to Mr. Mitchell.

"What about you?" A smile tugged at the corner of Mr. Mitchell's mouth.

"A lot better. It's tough for her but she is getting better every day. She mostly just stays at home so she never has to worry about the temptation. Logan's happy to have her back." Mr. Garcia set his lips in a line.

"Rick, I think that's the one bad trait you gave Logan." Mr. Mitchell looked to him confused. "You and Logan are far to forgiving." Mr. Mitchell was about to reply when his phone rang. He picked it up and immediately frowned with worry causing the three men with him to sit up suddenly alert.

"Logan? What's wrong what happened?" Even though the phone wasn't on speaker Logan's hysteric crying and the silence made his voice clear to everyone.

"_Papa! Mama's in trouble! I tried to stop her but I couldn't! I'm sorry!"_ Mr. Mitchell stood up and began pacing.

"What happened?"

"_I fell asleep and when I woke up mama was drunk! She wanted to leave so I tried to hide her car keys but she took them from me! I don't know where she is!"_ Mr. Mitchell's eyes widened in shock.

"She's driving!" Logan let out a loud sob.

"_I sorry!"_

"It's not your fault. I'm on my way home." Mr. Mitchell grabbed his jacket and ran out the other's following him. Because they lived close together, Mr. Knight, Garcia, and Mitchell had walked to Mr. Diamond's house but now they were regretting that decision. They ran upstairs in a hurry alerting James and Mrs. Diamond.

"What's going on?" She walked over to them full of worry.

"It's Melanie; she was drinking and got in her car. We don't know where she is." Mrs. Diamond stared at her husband in horror. Before anything else could be said they all ran out and hopped into Mr. Diamond's car. James watched everything unfold from the couch. He jumped up and ran to the phone to call Kendall.

"_Hello?"_

"Kendall we have a problem!"

"_What happened James?"_

"I don't know but your dad, my dad, Carlos' dad and Logan's dad are all going to Logan's house. Something happened with his mom!"

"_Call Carlos and tell him to meet at the corner." _James agreed and went to call Carlos.

* * *

When the four fathers reached the house Logan was on the step crying. Mr. Mitchell ran over to him.

"Logan!" Logan shot up and ran to his father. He buried his face in his shirt sobbing. Mr. Mitchell pulled away with horror. "What happened to your head?" Logan didn't answer but just continued to cry.

"I'm sorry papa! I'm so sorry!" Mr. Mitchell placed his hand on Logan's head to stop the bleeding. He brought Logan inside the others following. Mr. Garcia was on the phone with some of his co-workers telling them to be on the lookout for a drunk driver. Mr. Diamond was in the kitchen rummaging through things before he came back out with a first aid kit. Mr. Mitchell immediately started to work on Logan's head. They didn't bother to call the police considering they already had a doctor and a police officer with them. When Mr. Mitchell finished patching Logan up and cleaning him off he turned to Mr. Garcia who had just hung up the phone.

"Anything?" Mr. Garcia was facing away from him but he could see the anguish from his body language. Mr. Mitchell left Logan's side and approached Mr. Garcia whispering. "What happened?" Mr. Garcia sighed and finally faced him.

"There was an accident about a mile from here. A drunk driver… ran a red light and was hit by a truck… died on impact… license plate matches your wife's. I'm sorry Rick… she's gone. Mr. Mitchell was speechless. He glanced back at his son who was no longer sobbing but tears were still running down his face. Logan watched his father hoping that the worst hadn't happen but when he saw the absolute pain in the eyes of the adults around him he knew it was too late… she was gone. Logan was ready to start sobbing again but banging on the front door started him. Mr. Knight walked over opening the door. He almost fell backwards when James, Carlos, and Kendall ran in.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Diamond watched his son ignore him and run over to Logan. They all stood around Logan watching him with concern.

"Logan! Are you ok! What happened?" Carlos was growing more concerned because of the absolute pain in Logan's eyes. From behind the four boys Mr. Mitchell let out a sigh.

"I should probably go to the hospital… claim the body."

"Are you going to bring Logan?" Mr. Mitchell shook his head at Mr. Knight.

"No, I won't make him suffer through that." Mr. Garcia called Carlos over and told him to stay with Logan while they left. Once they were gone Carlos ran back over to Logan.

"Logan, what happened? What happened to your head?"

"S-she's gone." James, Carlos and Kendall looked at each other confused.

"What?"

"M-my… mama! She's dead!" Logan began sobbing again as the truth of his statement sunk in. Kendall wrapped his arms around his friend tightly trying to comfort him in some way. James and Carlos joined the hug and they all sat silently as Logan continued to sob. After a few hours their parents returned and James, Carlos and Kendall reluctantly went home. When Mr. Mitchell sat down on the couch he leaned back and covered his eyes with his hands. Logan crawled over to him and curled into his side crying.

"Papa I'm sorry! I tried to stop her but she… I so sorry papa!" Mr. Mitchell felt tears come to his eyes as he dropped his arms and embraced his son.

"It's not your fault." They remained where they were, crying together until they both drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: and that is the end of the first chapter of June 10****th****. Its more like a set up chapter I guess but anyway. I hope you liked it and as always**

**There is more to come!**


	2. broken

Logan was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. He had woken up hours ago but he just couldn't get himself to get out of bed. It was June 10th, one year since his mother had died in a car accident. One year since his mother got herself killed. Logan let out a sigh and rolled over to his side. He wasn't planning on doing anything today and he knew for a fact the minute he walked out of his room his father would want to talk to him. Logan loved his dad but today he just didn't feel like talking about it. After another 20 minutes Logan rolled out of bed and walked over to his dresser. It was already 1 o'clock and he was starting to get uncomfortable about being in his pajamas. He threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt wanting to be comfortable on such a crappy day. When Logan was completely done getting ready he barely noticed the house phone beginning to ring. He had sat down at his desk and was prepared to do some reading when someone knocked on his door. Logan let out a sigh and closed his book.

"Come in." The door opened and his father stepped into the room. He was smiling but Logan could tell the date was heavy on his mind as well.

"It's Kendall." Logan stood up and walked over to his dad. He took the phone and quickly thanked him before walking back over to sit.

"Kendall?"

"Logan! We need you ASAP!" Logan furrowed his eyebrows in concern. Kendall sounded panicked… Kendall never sounds panicked.

"What's going on?" Logan heard shuffling through the phone and he thought he heard Carlos screaming in the background.

"Carlos got himself stuck up a tree and he might fall! You have to come help me and James get him down."

"I'm on my way." Logan hung up the phone and ran to his closet. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on then grabbed a rope and some mountain climbing gear. His dad had a mountain climbing faze. Logan stuffed it in a bag and ran out of his room. He bolted down the stairs and was about to leave when his dad stopped him.

"Logan, where are you going?" Logan turned to his dad.

"The guys need me it's important. I have to go." Logan didn't want to worry his dad but he couldn't help but become a little anxious. Mr. Mitchell sighed.

"Ok, but be careful." Logan nodded and ran out the door.

"Bye papa!" Logan faintly heard his dad yell a good bye to him but he didn't pay attention. He was sprinting down the street but started to slow when something clicked. Kendall didn't tell Logan where they were. "Aw man!" Logan started pacing for a moment trying to think of something quickly. None of his friends had cell phones. That means he called from a house phone. Kendall doesn't have woods in his backyard and neither does James but Carlos does. Logan started sprinting in the direction of Carlos' house when he figured it out. His throat ached from breathing in the cold air but he ignored it. Logan turned at the corner and ran down another street speeding up when Carlos' house was finally in sight. He went through the side gate avoiding having to talk to Carlos' parents and ran through the backyard. When he was in the woods he slowed to a jog and looked around. "Kendall!" Logan kept jogging through the woods. "James! Carlos!"

"Logan!" Logan turned to his right when he heard James calling him. He started sprinting again until he came to a break in the trees. On the other side of the grassy area was more trees and he could faintly see James jumping up and down and waving at him. Logan sprinted across the field and stopped once he got to James.

"James! Where is Carlos?" James motioned for Logan to follow him and they ran through the woods. Logan looked around after at least 20 minutes of running. How far did they go into the woods? Where they insane, trying to get themselves lost or hurt? Logan wanted to chew them out but he didn't have time for that. When James stopped Logan looked past him. He could see Kendall standing amongst the trees looking up. Logan jogged over to his side and looked where he was looking. He gasped when he spotted Carlos. He was lying on his stomach on a branch that didn't look like it was thick enough to hold him up properly. His arms and legs were wrapped around the branch tightly and his eyes were clenched shut. Logan couldn't believe how high he was, a fall from that high could kill him.

"Carlos can you hear me!" Kendall jumped when Logan yelled to Carlos. He obviously didn't notice he was there. Carlos opened his eyes but immediately shut them. Logan couldn't hear but from Carlos' expression he probably was whimpering. "Carlos I'm coming up to get you! Don't move!" Logan shrugged his bag off and knelt on the ground with it in front of him. He pulled out the rope and other objects and looked around. Logan walked to a thick tree across from Carlos and wrapped the rope around it. He took a hook shaped metal object and used a hammer to shove it into the bark of the tree. After checking to make sure it was in place properly Logan ran the rope through the loop and walked towards the tree Carlos was in. Logan placed the rope on the ground and walked over to James and Kendall who were watching him silently. He grabbed their arms and pulled them over so they were across from the tree with the rope. Logan handed James and Kendall one side of the rope and took the other side for himself. He walked over to where Carlos was and put the rope down. He walked back over to his bag and took out more hook shaped objects, a harness and a smaller hammer. Logan walked back over the tree and put on the harness. Logan took in a breath and turned back to James and Kendall. "Ok. I'm going to climb up to Carlos and get him in the harness. Then you two are going to slowly lower him down to the ground. Once you do that pull back on the rope and I'll wrap it around myself so you can lower me down. Got it."

"Logan are you sure this will work?" James looked a little panicked as he glanced from the rope in his hands, to Logan, to Carlos in the tree, and to the tree in front of him. Logan gave James reassuring look trying to wash away his fears.

"Don't worry James. We can do this." James took in a breath and nodded. He tightened his grip on the rope and looked to Kendall who was doing the same. Logan turned back towards the tree and started going to work. He would hammer in a hook then use it as a step then hammer in another hook and continue up. Logan was getting tired the higher he climbed but he knew he couldn't stop. How did Carlos get up that high anyway? He would have to ask him that later. Logan was almost to the branch and he could hear Carlos whimpering. He didn't notice when he was on the ground but Carlos was also shaking and crying. The thought of Carlos being that scared, scared Logan. Carlos was never this scared. When he reached the branch Logan slowly climbed on trying his best not to shake the branch too much. "Carlos… Carlos look at me." Carlos opened his eyes and looked behind him.

"Logan…"

"Its ok buddy I'm going to get you down." Carlos nodded his head and closed his eyes again. Logan inched over to Carlos grabbing his arm when he was close enough. "Sit up." Carlos did as he was told whimpering when he felt the branch shake. Logan took the rope and harness off of himself and threw it over a thick branch above them. When he grabbed hold of it again he attached it to Carlos. When he was convinced it was secure enough he looked down to James and Kendall. "Ok! I'm going to start lowering him down! Are you ready?"

"YEA!" Logan turned back to Carlos who was still shaking.

"Carlos." Carlos glanced back at Logan. "Do you trust me?" Carlos nodded his head. "Ok, I need you to swing you legs over and lower yourself. Once your arms are the only thing holding you up let go." Carlos let out a squeak. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Carlos took in a breath and did as Logan said. He slowly lowered himself until only his hands where hanging on to the branch. "Kendall, James ready! He's letting go… NOW!" Carlos shut his eyes and released his hold on the branch. Kendall and James slowly walked forward lowering Carlos as slowly as they possibly could. When his feet touched the ground Carlos crumpled to the ground and started kissing it.

"Oh thank god!" James and Kendall ignored Carlos and walked backwards so the harness was back up with Logan. He quickly attached it to himself and took in a breath.

"Ok are you guys…" Logan felt the branch suddenly move down and inch making him fall forward a little. He could hear the sound of wood snapping and before he had time to process what was happening he was hurtling towards the ground. The sudden weight jerked Kendall and James forward but they were able to keep hold of the rope. Carlos tried to run to them and help them pull but he was unable to get there in time. He watched in horror as Logan came crashing down. Kendall and James were able to slow his decent but it wasn't enough. When Logan hit the ground he heard a crack and felt pain shoot up his left leg. Logan pulled his leg up and gripped it with his hands. He started to scream in pain as he felt warmth under his fingers.

"LOGAN!" Kendall, James, Carlos ran over to him and knelt around him. Tears were streaming down his face and he was starting to hyperventilate.

"M-my leg. I-its broken." Logan cried out again as a slight movement caused pain to shot up his leg. Kendall looked down at Logan's leg his face becoming pale.

"L-Logan… b-blood." Logan glanced down realizing the warm he felt was blood. His break was a compound break meaning the bone broke through the surface of the skin. James and Carlos started freaking out as soon as they realized Logan's sweatpants were quickly becoming drenched in blood.

"Y-you have to go get help." James nodded and took off running. He was the fastest so it made sense for him to do it. Logan laid his head on the forest floor and started sobbing. The pain was too much and he was starting to get scared. Kendall moved to Logan's head and lifted him slightly so his head rested on Kendall's lap. He stroked his hair trying to comfort him in some way. Carlos was still frozen but when Logan screamed out again he snapped out of it. Carlos crawled over so he was by Logan's face and peered down at him.

"Logan we have to try and stop the bleeding right?" Logan was clenching his eyes shut but he nodded his head at Carlos.

"Y-you have to p-put pressure on the a-area." Logan let out a sob. "U-u-use… use…" Logan let out a scream and pulled his hands away from his leg. He bald them into fists and held them near his chest. Holding his leg was only making the pain worse. He couldn't focus on anything. The pain was keeping him from thinking properly. Carlos looked around then looked down at himself. He was wearing a jacket a shirt and an undershirt. Carlos quickly pulled off his three layers of clothing then put his shirt and jacket back on. He took his under shirt and moved over towards Logan's leg. He knew he had to put pressure on his leg but he wasn't sure how exactly. Should he lift up his pants? Wrap it around his leg? Carlos looked up at Logan but he was too far gone to help. He was crying hysterically, the pain being too much for him to handle. Carlos took in a breath and decided the wrap the shirt around Logan's leg. The moment he touched the area Logan screamed louder than ever. Carlos recoiled slightly but knew he had to do something. Carlos looked to Kendall silently pleading for him to help somehow. Kendall grabbed Logan's arms and pulled him up to his chest. He hugged him tightly as Carlos moved to his leg again. He wrapped the shirt around his leg again then pulled it tight. Logan's muscles tensed and he screamed loudly. Carlos shut his eyes tightly the pain in Logan's voice scaring him. Kendall stroked Logan's hair again trying to comfort him again. He looked around silently begging for help to come.

* * *

James was running as fast as he could through the woods. He dodged trees, stumps, and roots trying to get back to Carlos' house as fast as possible. He had past the break in the woods at least 10 minutes ago and knew he was close. When he spotted the edge of the trees he ran faster almost tripping on a rock. When he made it to Carlos' backyard he started yelling for help.

"MR. GARCIA! MRS. GARCIA!" Carlos' parents came running out alarmed at the panicked scream.

"James! What's going on?" Mrs. Garcia ran down the steps to the young boy. James stopped in front of her and took in a breath.

"We were playing in the woods and Carlos got stuck in a tree so Logan came to get him out but he fell out of the tree and broke his leg! He's bleeding really bad!" Mr. Garcia ran inside and came back out with a first aid kit.

"Call 911! James! Take me to him!" Mrs. Garcia ran inside as Mr. Garcia and James ran back in the woods. James had to slow his pace slightly but Mr. Garcia was able to keep up really well. It probably had to do with the training he went through to become a cop. After running for 30 minutes James and Mr. Garcia could hear Logan sobbing. They quickened their pace until they found the three boys together on the forest floor. Mr. Garcia ran over to Logan and knelt in front of him. He took a look at his leg quickly before turning back to James. "The paramedics should be at the house soon. Go back so you can show them where we are." James nodded and was sprinting through the forest again. Mr. Garcia removed Carlos' shirt and lifted Logan's pants up. He gasped when he saw the bone sticking through the skin. It was like something out of a horror movie. He looked through his first aid kit hoping to find something that could help somehow but there wasn't. He decided to take out a bandage and wrap it around his leg to cover up the bone and slow the bleeding. Mr. Garcia flinched when Logan cried out. When he was done he moved up to Logan's face and gripped his shoulder. "Logan you're going to be fine. The paramedics are coming; we'll get you to the hospital soon. After an hour past Kendall, Carlos and Mr. Garcia turned when they heard footsteps approaching. James ran through with two paramedics and two police officers behind him. They ran over to the four and quickly took over. One of the paramedics took a large orange inflatable boot (1) and wrapped it around Logan's leg. Another took Logan into their arms and lifted him up as the one who placed the boot on him kept it steady. They moved through the woods as fast as they could trying to not hurt Logan too much. When they made it back to Carlos' house they loaded Logan onto an ambulance making James, Kendall, and Carlos watch as their friend was taken away. Mrs. Garcia ran outside with her car keys in hand.

"Boys, take my cell phone. We'll call your parents on the way to the hospital. One of you call Logan's father too." They all nodded and piled into Mrs. Garcia's car. When they reached the hospital Kendall's mom and James' parents were already there.

"What happened?" Mrs. Knight ran over to her son and examined him for a moment. Mr. and Mrs. Diamond ran up behind her and did the same.

"We want the whole story." Mr. Diamond added. James and Carlos looked to Kendall silently asking him to tell them. He let out a sigh and turned to their parents.

"Carlos, James, and I were playing in the woods and chasing squirrels. Carlos followed one up a tree and he didn't realize how high he was until it was too late. He was stuck so I called Logan and he came over to help. Logan climbed up and we were able to get Carlos down but before we could get Logan down the branch broke and he fell. The three boys hung their heads as their parents looked at them disapprovingly.

"Did you call Logan's father?" They nodded their head at Mrs. Diamond. "Let's go inside and wait for news on Logan. We can discuss this in the waiting room." The three boys fallowed their parents inside to wait for news… and get yelled at.

* * *

Mr. Mitchell ran into the hospital and immediately spotted Mr. Diamond. He ran over and grabbed his arm.

"What happened? Where's Logan?" Mr. Diamond placed his hands on Mr. Mitchell's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"He's still inside. We haven't heard anything yet. Apparently he fell out of a tree when he was trying to get Carlos who was stuck. Mr. Mitchell turned to were Mr. Diamond was looking. Kendall, James, and Carlos were sitting in chairs staring at their feet while Mr. Garcia paced in front of them.

"What were you boys thinking? He could have been killed! How could you be so irresponsible?" Carlos looked up at his father.

"I'm sorry papi I didn't mean to." Mr. Garcia stopped in front of Carlos.

"And how many times have I told you not to climb trees Carlos?" Carlos hung his head again. Before Mr. Garcia could continue his rant a Doctor walked up to them.

"Logan Mitchell?" Everyone looked up while Mr. Mitchell walked over to the doctor.

"Yes, that's my son."

"Your son is going to be fine Mr. Mitchell. He had a very bad break but we were able to set the bone back in place. He'll have to wear a cast but his leg should heal properly. He did also lose some blood but not enough to worry about. Because the break caused his bone to puncture his skin we had to stitch up his leg so make sure he doesn't stick anything into his cast." Mr. Mitchell nodded and let out a breath he was holding in. The doctor gestured for everyone to follow him and they walked down the hall until they reached Logan's room. He was lying on his bed with a blanket draped over him. His leg stuck out from under the blanket revealing the cast covered his entire lower leg. James, Kendall, and Carlos ran to Logan's side and gripped his hands.

"Logan I'm so sorry this is all my fault! If I hadn't gotten stuck you wouldn't be hurt!" Carlos teared up as he watched his friend. Logan smiled at Carlos and shook his head.

"Don't blame yourself Carlos. I should have realized the branch couldn't hold both our weight."

"But…"

"No, don't say anymore. You're my friend and you were in trouble. I had to help you." Carlos leaned over and pulled Logan into a hug.

"Thanks Logie." Logan smiled at Carlos then turned to James and Kendall.

"You better not blame yourselves either." James and Kendall looked at each other then sighed.

"Ok."

"Are you gunna be ok Logie?" Kendall looked the most worried. He always felt like he needed to protect Logan and he would be crushed if anything happened to him. Logan smiled at Kendall giving him some relief.

"I'll be fine." James hugged Logan then moved aside so Kendall could hug him. Mr. Mitchell walked over to Logan's bed when they were done and sat down. He ruffled Logan's hair and smiled at him.

"How you feeling buddy?" Logan sighed and glanced down at his leg.

"My leg hurts." Mr. Mitchell gave Logan a sympathetic smile.

"I know. I'm just glad you're ok." Logan frowned hearing the pain in his father's voice. With everything that happened he forgot what today was. His father must have been a complete mess when he got a call saying his son was in the hospital. Of all days today was the worst day to hear something like that. Nothing good every came from this day.

**A/N: and that is the end of that. Kinda sucky ending but idk. I didn't want to add anymore so I just ended it there. Lol well anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**There is more to come. **

**(1): when i broke my leg they wrapped this wierd boot thing around it. it didn't help... in fact it made my leg hurt worse...**


	3. kitty

**A/N: OK! This is the third of my series of oneshots related to silent crys for salvation. I hope you enjoy. **

Logan was walking down the street holding a bag of groceries. It was obvious that his five year old arms couldn't really hold the bag that well but every time his dad offered to take the bag he refused.

"No papa I can do it!" Logan's father sighed but let his son carry the bag anyway. Logan walked a few more steps before tripping over something and falling to the ground. All the contents of the bag fell onto the ground. Logan sat up slowly lip beginning to quiver. Suddenly, Logan was sobbing. Mr. Mitchell jogged to Logan's side and knelt down next to his son. He lifted him up so he was standing again and wiped the dirt off his clothes.

"It's ok Logan your fine. That's why you should have let me carry the bag." Mr. Mitchell quickly picked up the contents of the bag and placed it to the side. He ruffled Logan's hair and gave him a caring smile. "Are you ok?" Logan nodded sniffing slightly.

"I would have been fine but I tripped over that." Logan pointed to a box that lay in the middle of the sidewalk. Logan walked over to the box to examine it. He jumped slightly when it moved. "Papa! The box moved!" Mr. Mitchell furrowed his eyebrows and knelt down next to Logan. He opened the box to look inside, being careful to keep Logan out of harm's way. Logan peered past his father's arm smiling brightly when he realized what was in the box. "KITTY!" Logan moved past his dad and sat next to the box. He reached inside and pulled out a small black and white kitten. The kitten meowed and licked Logan's nose. Logan laughed and hugged the kitten softly to his chest. Mr. Mitchell watched his son with a smirk. His smile soon faded and he looked around. Who would leave a kitten in a box? Mr. Mitchell snapped back into reality when he realized Logan was talking to him. "Papa… can we keep it?" Mr. Mitchell sighed setting his lips in a line.

"Logan I don't think…"

"Please papa!" Logan was pouting and Mr. Mitchell could see tears already starting to form in Logan's eyes. He sighed and slowly nodded his head. Logan smiled and jumped up hugging his father while still holding the kitten. "Thank you papa!" Logan smiled at the kitten as it licked his face again. "Wait until James, Carlos and Kendall see!" Mr. Mitchell followed Logan as he ran in the direction of their home.

8 year later…..

Thirteen year old Logan was walking around his house with a worried look on his face.

"Maggie… where are you!" Logan was crawling on the floor looking into every possible place his cat could be. Logan sighed and leaned against his bed. He sniffed and wiped away a tear as he sat there. It was two years exactly after his mother died and Logan wasn't doing well. He would usually play with his cat to make him feel better but he couldn't find her. Logan sighed and stood up. He walked into the kitchen to see his father reading the newspaper. 'Papa." Mr. Mitchell looked up with a frown. He could see the sadness in his son's eyes.

"What is it Logan?" Logan sniffed slightly.

"I can't find Maggie. Have you seen her?" Mr. Mitchell furrowed his eyebrows. When he thought about it he hadn't seen their cat all day. Mr. Mitchell set the newspaper down and stood up.

"No I haven't seen her. Let me help you look." Logan and his father spent all morning looking for their cat but they came up empty handed. Mr. Mitchell went down to the basement thinking there was a chance Maggie had gotten down there. Logan waited anxiously by the top of the stairs until he spotted his father coming back up. Logan gasped when he noticed the almost lifeless form in his father's arms.

"MAGGIE!" Logan ran over to his father examining his cat. He looked up at his dad with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong with her?" Mr. Mitchell sighed and walked into the living room. He grabbed a small blanket from the closet and set it down on the floor. He gently placed the cat down and wrapped the blanket around her. He turned to Logan who was watching wide eyed.

"Logan… Maggie is really sick. She isn't going to last much longer." Logan gasped as tears started to fall.

"B-but she was f-fine yesterday!" Mr. Mitchell sat his son down and pulled him into a hug.

"I know but she has probably been sick for a while and we just didn't notice. Cat's are able to hide pain a lot better than other animals." Logan wrapped his arms around his father crying more when he noticed Maggie was slowly fading. Logan pulled away from his dad and lay on the floor by his cat. He ran his hands through her fur smiling slightly when she began to purr. Maggie opened her eyes looking at Logan. She licked his hand and closed her eyes again. Logan cupped her small face crying quietly.

"G-goodbye M-Maggie." After a few more moments Maggie passed. Logan continued to pet her as he began to sob. Mr. Mitchell pulled Logan into a hug as his son cried. Mr. Mitchell sighed looking up slightly.

"Why today of all days." He thought as he looked up. Logan and his father buried Maggie under a tree in they're backyard. When they went back inside Mr. Mitchell watched sadly as his son slowly walked up the stairs hanging his head. He walked over to the table and picked up the phone. "Hey it's Rick. Do you think Kendall could come over? Logan could really use a friend…"

* * *

Kendall, James, and Carlos raced down the street to Logan's house. They weren't sure what was going on but what they did know was that Logan needed them.

"What do you think happened?" Carlos asked as they ran.

"I don't know. I thought maybe it was because it was the anniversary of his mom's death but my mom said that something else happened." Kendall replied. When they reached Logan's house they ran up the driveway and pounded on the door. Mr. Mitchell answered and pointed towards the stairs.

"He's in his room boys." They glanced at each other then looked back to Logan's dad.

"What happened Mr. Mitchell?" Kendall asked. Mr. Mitchell sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Maggie passed away this morning." James, Carlos, and Kendall gasped. They all knew how much Logan loved his cat and for her to die today of all days just made the situation worse. They all nodded in understanding and ran up the stairs. They slowly walked over to Logan's door knocking as they opened it. Kendall glanced in the room frowning with worry. He spotted Logan on his bed and walked over to him. The three boys could hear the quiet sobs coming out of Logan as he shook. Kendall, James, and Carlos each sat down on Logan's bed. They all reached a hand out and began rubbing Logan's back as he continued to cry. Logan turned his head so he was facing his friends. Logan fisted his sheets closing his eyes as more tears fell.

"I miss them…" Logan buried his face in his pillow to quiet his loud sobbing. Kendall grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him into a hug. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's torso and buried his face in his shoulder.

"I know Logan… I know." Kendall tightened his grip on Logan as James and Carlos joined the hug. "Just remember that we'll always be here for you."

"Yea." James and Carlos agreed in unison. Logan nodded burying his face in Kendall further. After a while Logan's sobs quieted into sniffing and eventually Logan fell asleep. Kendall, James, and Carlos slowly laid Logan down on his bed. Kendall wiped Logan's tears away sighing quietly.

"Why today of all days." James and Carlos stayed silent watching their friend's sleeping form. After a few minutes Mr. Mitchells peered into the room.

"Would you boys like something to eat?" The three boys nodded and quietly exited the room. They sat around the table in mostly silence as Mr. Mitchell made the boys grill cheese sandwiches.

* * *

Logan awoke to the smell of something cooking. He sat up in bed and wiped his eyes of any remain tears. With a sigh Logan stood up and walked out of his room and down the stairs. He could hear people talking and realized Kendall, James, and Carlos were still at his house. Logan stood by the door watching as his friends talked. Carlos had somehow managed to get a hold of James' sandwich and they were fighting over it. A small smile came to Logan's face as he watched his friends. Carlos suddenly spotted Logan by the door and stopped his movement allowing James to rip his sandwich from Carlos' hand.

"Logan…" Everyone turned to face the door and stared at Logan with worry. He blushed slightly at the attention and moved to sit at the table. After a few minutes of silence Mr. Mitchell ruffled Logan's hair and smiled down at him.

"You hungry?" Logan nodded turning back to his friends as his dad started cooking again.

"You ok?" Logan sighed but nodded at Kendall. He was doing a lot better then he was before anyway. When all the boys finished eating Logan couldn't help but glance at the backyard and sigh. Carlos saw this and looked to the backyard as well. He noticed how the ground by the tree looked like it had been dug up. Carlos realized what was there and quickly stood up. Everyone looked at him confused.

"I'll be right back." Before anyone got a chance to say anything Carlos had sprinted out the door.

"That was… weird." James said as he stared in the direction Carlos had just gone. Mr. Mitchell glanced at his watch and frowned.

"Well I have to go to work. I'll see you boys later." Mr. Mitchell ruffled Logan's hair and gave him a reassuring look before he gathered his things and left. After 20 minutes Carlos came bursting into the house breathing heavily.

"Carlos where have you been?" Kendall exclaimed. Carlos didn't say anything but instead grabbed Logan's wrist and pulled him out the back door. Kendall and James looked at each other for a moment then followed their two friends. Carlos stopped by the tree and dropped Logan's hand. Logan watched as Carlos knelt down producing a flower from his pocket. It was a small yellow flower with pink outlines. Carlos placed it on top of the dirt.

"This is for you Maggie. Remember when I bought flowers for my mom and I stopped here before I went home. You hid them when I wasn't looking but as soon as you saw how upset I was you gave them back. I know how much you like them so you can have one. Bye Maggie." Carlos stood up and sighed. He turned around to see Kendall, James, and Logan staring at him.

"Carlos…" Logan bite his bottom lip as he felt the sting of tears. Logan was amazed by the jesture. Carlos walked over to Logan and pulled him into a tight hug. Logan wrapped his arms around Carlos' torso as some tears began to fall. "Thank you Carlos." Carlos pulled away and gave Logan one of his best smiles. After a moment Logan looked back realizing Kendall and James were gone. 'Where did…" Before Logan could finish Kendall and James walked back outside each holding a flower that they had found. They both laid it near Carlos' each saying their own goodbyes. After a few minutes the four boys went back inside. Before Logan was fully in the door he glanced back and smiled. "Bye." Logan walked into the house closing the door behind him.

**A/N: I hope you guys don't think the idea behind this was stupid. I have three cats and I would be devastated if something happened to them. They are more like members of my family then pets. I was tearing up when I wrote this. Anyway I hope you enjoyed my short oneshot. =]**


	4. robot

**A/N: ok here is the four chapter of June 10****th**** and I realized I made a mistake in the last chapter. It says Logan (and obviously James, Carlos, and Kendall because they are the same age) is 13 when he should actually only be 11. It was the second anniversary of his mother's death, she died when he was 9 so 10… 11. Lol forgive me for my mess up. I wrote the chapters out of order because I forgot how they were listed in silent crys for salvation. But I'm back in order now so there shouldn't be any more mix ups. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. =]**

Logan was in his room with a packet in hand as he paced nervously. James, Kendall and Carlos watched him walk back and forth with sympathy and slight amusement.

"Ok I did that… did that… did that. Wait! Did I do that… yea I did that… no I didn't!" Logan ran over to his desk and started examining a strange metal object. He opened a hatch and looked inside before sighing with relief. "Ok I did do that." Kendall stood up and put his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Logie calm down. You'll do great. You're like the smartest person in the world!" Logan sighed and turned to Kendall.

"Yea, the smartest person who's never won the science fair before!" James stood up and walked over to Logan and Kendall.

"I still don't see how that's possible. How come you never win?" Logan sighed and moved over to his bed.

"Something always goes wrong. Someone always thinks it's funny to mess with my projects." Logan looked towards his desk and sighed. "I worked so hard on this. I don't want anything to happen." Carlos draped his arm over Logan's shoulders and smiled.

"Don't worry Logan. Kendall, James and I aren't letting anyone mess with you. No one is going to mess up your… what is that thing again?" Logan chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I call it the mybuddybot. It can do house hold tasks such as cleaning, cooking and can even fold laundry. It is voice activated but can also be commanded by a small remote. It's perfect for the elderly, families that don't have time to do chores, stay at home moms and lazy kids." Kendall, James, and Carlos nodded their heads looking impressed.

"Can we see it in action?" Logan nodded at James then walked over to his desk. Kendall had to help him get it off the desk but once it was on the ground he turned it on. It made a beeping noise and a red light lit up.

"Mybuddy…" The robot swiveled around facing Logan. "Can you bring that shirt to me?" The robot turned around and rolled over to the opposite side of the room. The red light blinked a couple of times before it picked up the shirt and brought it to Logan. Logan took it with a smile. "Thank you… shut down." The robot stopped moving and the red light flicked off. Logan was smiling brightly as he looked to his friends expectantly.

"That…" Kendall started.

"Was…" James continued.

"SO COOL!" Carlos jumped around the robot laughing. "Do it again! Do it again!" Logan chuckled but stopped Carlos from turning it on.

"No Carlos we have to go." Carlos pouted making Logan sigh. "How about when we get to the science fair you can play with it ok." Carlos smiled and nodded frantically. Logan walked over towards the door and stuck his head out. "Papa! We have to go now!" Logan's father came into the room and smiled at the four boys. He carefully lifted the robot and walked out of the house with it. James and Carlos sped down the stairs while Kendall and Logan took their time.

"How are you feeling Logan?" Logan didn't look at Kendall.

"A little nervous."

"That's not the only thing on your mind." Logan sighed.

"No… but I don't want to think about it. Something always bad happens and I don't want that to happen today. I want to stay focused on the science fair. Thinking about my mom hasn't done me any good." Kendall nodded in understanding and wrapped his arm around Logan.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine but if you need to talk you know I'm here for you." Logan smiled at Kendall who was smiling back at him. When they got outside everyone piled into Mr. Mitchell's car and they drove off to the science fair.

* * *

Logan stood up straight and stretched his back. He took a look at his display for a moment before smiling and letting out a content sigh. The judges wouldn't start walking around and looking at people's projects for another hour so mostly just parents were walking around.

"Logan I was thinking of taking a look around but if you need me to stay with you I will." Mr. Mitchell was far too aware of what had happened to Logan during other science fairs so he didn't want to leave his side if Logan didn't want him to. Logan shook his head and smiled at his dad.

"It's ok Kendall, James, and Carlos will stay with me." Mr. Mitchell nodded and ruffled Logan's hair before walking off. No one had come to see Logan's display yet because he was in the back so the four boys just sat and talked for most of the time.

"Logan can I play with your robot now?" Carlos smiled brightly and jumped up when Logan nodded. Logan turned the machine on and as soon as it started moving around Carlos started talking to it. "Mybuddy! Can you …" Carlos looked around trying to think of something for the robot to do. He spotted a table about ten feet away with snacks and drinks on it and pointed to it. "Get me a soda." The robot turned and examined the area. As soon as it spotted the table Carlos watched happily as it rolled over and grabbed a cup. It then turned around and came back to Carlos holding the cup up for him. Carlos bounced happily and took the cup. "Thank you." Logan smiled but suddenly noticed Carlos had gotten his display some attention. People were whispering to each other and watching amazed as Carlos continued to play with the robot. Logan stood up and stood by his table awkwardly as people started walking over and looking at it.

"Carlos." Carlos turned around when he heard his name called. Logan was looking a little out of place so Carlos turned to the robot and told it to go to him. The robot rolled over to Logan and stopped next to him. Carlos then walked over and joined Kendall and James who were sitting behind Logan.

"Did you build this?" Logan nodded at the woman who seemed simply amazed. "Amazing… how old are you?"

"Twelve." The woman's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"You're only twelve. Well your quiet the little genius." Logan blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Thank you." Kendall was smiling as he watched Logan. People were giving him complements left and right and each one was making him blush more. Kendall found it funny that Logan became the most embarrassed when people were being nice to him. All the attention usually made him want to run and hide. Kendall glanced to the side and did a double take when he noticed a group of kids watching Logan. His eyes darkened and he frowned when he noticed their expressions. They looked pissed and they kept glaring at Logan and pointing at him. Kendall could tell these kids were a lot older. The science fair was open to all ages so he wasn't surprised to find high schoolers here. The only problem was big and angry high schoolers and tiny Logan did not mix. James and Carlos were watching Kendall as his expression changed. They looked in the direction Kendall was looking and started glaring at the kids as well. When an announcement was made that the judges would be walking around soon the parents all moved away intent on getting back to their children. As soon as they cleared out one of the bigger kids started to walk over. He was headed straight for Logan who was innocently facing the opposite direction as he tinkered with his robot. Kendall shot up from his seat and got between Logan and the high schooler seconds before he reached Logan.

"Can I help you?" Logan tensed when he heard Kendall's voice. He slowly turned around and swallowed hard when he noticed the older kid standing before Kendall. James and Carlos joined Kendall as soon as Logan turned around.

"I just wanted to take a look at your friends little toy… make sure he wasn't cheating or anything." Logan stood up from his kneeling position on the ground and stepped in front of Kendall.

'I'm not cheating! I built this." The kid scoffed and looked down at the robot.

"Well whether you did or didn't I don't care. I'm not about to let some little nerd embarrass me. I suggest you back out now before I make you." Logan recoiled from the boys tone but soon collected himself.

"No, I have as much of a right to be here as you. Just because you're insecure about your project doesn't mean you can start picking on me." Kendall, James, and Carlos chuckled making the teen angrier than before.

"You little…" Logan squeaked when the high schooler roughly grabbed onto his upper arm and went to pull him to the ground. Kendall grabbed the teen's wrist and tightened his grip making him wince. Logan was shaking slightly as he watched everything unfold. Kendall was staring at the kid with dark eyes as he stared back at him. Every time he tightened his grip on Logan's arm Kendall tightened his grip on his wrist.

"Let. Him. Go." Kendall hissed out. His voice was low and far to menacing for a twelve year old. Kendall's eyes darkened more when he heard Logan whimper. James and Carlos watched wide eyed not exactly sure what to do. When the boy finally released his grip James and Carlos pulled Logan behind them. Kendall then released his grip from the boy's wrist noticing a bruise starting to form. The boy glared at the four before turning to leave. Kendall walked back to the table followed by James and Carlos. Logan sighed with relief before walking back not noticing his robot was vulnerable. The boy smirked evil and turned around quickly Logan noticed the movement in just enough time for him to kick his robot hard making it crash into the wall.

"No!" Logan ran over to his robot and tried to turn it on. "No, no, no!" Kendall stood behind Logan shocked but snapped out of it when he heard sniffing. Logan was facing away from Kendall but he could still tell he was crying. Kendall tensed and he turned on his heel. The high school was laughing hysterically, which made Kendall even angrier. Kendall ran at the kid and tackled him to the ground. Two of the Kids friends noticed the fight and ran over to help. When one of the kids grabbed Kendall James and Carlos ran over and tackled them too. They were all rolling around the floor punching and kicking each other. Logan wiped his eyes and ran over.

"Carlos, James, Kendall! Stop!" They didn't listen. They continued to fight until some parents broke them up. Logan cringed when he noticed the judges came over just in time to see the scuffle.

"What! Is going on here?" When none of the boys answered the judge sighed heavily. "Fine, I want you all out of here! Consider yourselves disqualified!" Logan frowned and turned back to his robot. He grabbed a box and started to gather the broken pieces. Kendall, James, and Carlos glanced between each other and watched Logan sadly. Mr. Mitchell came over looking confused. He obviously hadn't witnessed the fight. He looked at Kendall, Carlos, and James who had cuts and bruises then he looked to Logan who was crying silently.

"Ok… What happened?" Logan got up and moved to the table taking down his posters and other displays. Carlos walked over and took it from him and patted his back. Logan hung his head and held the box to his chest.

"Papa… could you get that for me?" Mr. Mitchell glanced over and frowned. The robot was miss shaped and dented. He didn't want to press the matter now so he walked over to the robot and picked it up. Carlos kept his arm wrapped around Logan as they made their way out. When they returned to Logan's house Mr. Mitchell put the robot by the door and went to the kitchen to get the first aid kit.

"Sit." Kendall, James, and Carlos sat on the couch patiently waiting for Mr. Mitchell to start. He sat in front of James and started cleaning his cuts. "Tell me what happened." Mr. Mitchell glanced to the side quickly when he noticed Logan sitting on the floor next to him.

"Some kid was jealous of my robot so he tried to scare me into leaving. I told him I wouldn't so he grabbed me and Kendall stopped him. When he went to leave he turned back around and kicked my robot. Kendall started fighting with him and when that kid's friends joined in James and Carlos joined in. When the judges saw the fight they kicked us out." Mr. Mitchell sighed and shook his head disapprovingly.

"You boys really need to learn how to solve your problems without fighting." They boys hung their heads and apologized to Mr. Mitchell.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mitchell but that kid deserved it." Mr. Mitchell turned to Kendall. "Logan worked so hard on his project and then he went and broke it." Mr. Mitchell patted Logan's head comfortingly when he noticed tears falling down his cheeks. "And I don't like it when Logan's sad. No one is allowed to make Logan sad." Mr. Mitchell smiled at Kendall. Logan blushed and looked at his lap.

"Thank you Kendall." Kendall got up and hugged Logan tightly. When James and Carlos started hugging Logan Mr. Mitchell took that as his cue to leave.

"Logan I'm so sorry." Logan looked to Carlos confused. "You got kicked out because of us." Logan shook his head.

"It's not your fault. That still would have happened even if you weren't there. The only difference is that kid probably would have beaten me up." Kendall, James and Carlos frowned at the thought. Carlos glanced at the door and suddenly smiled.

"How about we rebuild your robot there's always next year!" Logan smiled and nodded. The four boys ran and got the robot so they could bring it up to Logan's room and put it back together again.

**A/N: that is the end of this chapter. It not my favorite but it still works. I hope you guys enjoyed and if you haven't seen it yet there should be an update in silence crys for salvation that you might be interested to see. =]**


	5. bet

**A/N: here is the next chapter of June 10****th****. With my sequel to silent crys for salvation starting soon this may become something I do every once in a while so don't expect the usually daily updates from this. It may become something that's once a week or maybe once every couple of days. Probably mostly during writers blocks. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I got the idea for this when I was watching an interview with Logan Henderson.**

Logan had been standing in front of his closet for the last 30 minutes. He must have gone through different outfit choices in his head a dozen times but he just couldn't figure out what to wear. Should he go for a more casual look or maybe more dressed up? Logan sighed and glanced at the clock. He still had two hours before his first date ever and he felt like it wasn't enough time. Logan huffed and grabbed his cell phone. He couldn't believe how things changed once he became a teenager. Granted he was only thirteen but it still had the word "teen" at the end. His dad got him a cell phone on his birthday and now he was going on a date with a girl. Logan was excited but he was also nervous and a little scared. He wasn't completely sure that he liked girls so he figured this would be the day he figured that out. Logan pressed the speed dial button and put the phone to his ear. He swayed as it rang.

"_Hello?"_ Logan sighed.

"James, I need your help bad."

"_What's up Logan?"_ Logan started pacing the room nervously.

"I have a date with Sarah Mae and I don't know what to wear and I'm freaking out. Can you help me… James… James?" Logan looked at the screen of his phone confused.

"Logan." Logan yelped and jumped back. James was just crawling into through his window.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" James shrugged.

"Don't worry about that, we have work to do." Logan nodded slowly and walked over to his closet with James. James must have spent an hour going threw his closet and picking out things that Logan would never think to put together. Once James had decided he picked out the perfect outfit he gave it to Logan and pushed him into the bathroom. Logan walked out running his hands over his shirt to smooth it down. He looked at James nervously when he was done.

"What do you think?" James stayed silent for a moment then smiled.

"You look good my friend. Sarah is going to love you." Logan smiled and let out a breath. "What are you doing for your hair?" Logan frowned then looked in the mirror.

"I don't know. I didn't think of that." Logan turned to James wide eyed. He was feeling panicky again. James sighed and pushed Logan into the bathroom. He grabbed Logan's hair gel and began to style his hair for him.

"Just go for your usually look but a little… edgier." When James was done he turned Logan towards the mirror. Logan smiled… he looked really good. When they both walked out of the bathroom Logan glanced at the clock noticing it was about time for him to get going.

"Well I better go meet Sarah. Thanks a lot James I owe you big." James smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"No problem. Make sure you tell me how it goes at school tomorrow." Logan nodded and watched his friend crawl back out the window. When James was gone Logan grabbed his jacket and left. While Logan was walking to the movie theater he slowly started to get more nervous. He wasn't sure how this was going to turn out and a part of him was wishing that he had thought to ask James for advice before he left. When Logan got to the movie theater he looked at the time and realized he was five minutes early. Sarah was probably going to be showing up soon so Logan stood outside intending to wait for her.

Time ticked by as Logan watched people walk by him. He began to notice as the later it got the larger the groups of people walking around were. It was prime time for groups of friends to see movies. It was late enough that the old couples or parents with young kids weren't around but it was also early enough that kids weren't getting in trouble for breaking curfew. Logan glanced at his phone for the hundredth time. It was 6:20. Sarah was 20 minutes late. Logan looked around thinking that maybe he didn't see her. He walked into the movie theater and looked around before walking back outside. If Sarah had been here she would have called him already. Logan let out a sigh and walked over to a bench to sit down. He wished he had gotten her number when he gave her his. Another 30 minutes past and Logan was sitting on the bench with his head hung. He should have realized it was too good to be true. Who would ever want to go out with him? Logan glanced at his phone noticing it was almost 7. When it was 7 exactly Logan let out a sigh and stood up. He stuck his hands in his pockets and slowly made his way back home. Because he took his time he arrived home around 8:00. His dad was already home and when Logan walked through the door he looked at him confused.

"Logan? I thought you had a date?" Logan let out a sigh and started walking up the stairs.

"I was supposed to." Logan didn't give his dad time to figure out what he meant. He really wasn't in the mood to talk about it. Logan was starting to think on days like this he should just stay in his room to avoid all the bad things that continued to happen to him. He didn't forget what today was and he didn't forget how something always happened on today. He just hoped that for once it would be different. Logan changed and decided to go to bed early. He was too tired to do anything else.

Logan woke up the next morning and sighed. He had school today. That meant he was probably going to see Sarah. Part of him wanted to ask her what had happened but part of him didn't want to know. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe something came up. But if that were true she would have called him. Maybe she thought that date was a different night. Logan sighed and got out of bed. He had to ask what had happened whether he wanted to or not. Logan's dad didn't say anything to him about the previous night. He was waiting for Logan to come to him and Logan was grateful for that. Mr. Mitchell dropped Logan off at school and said goodbye before leaving. Logan walked inside and looked around. He didn't see Sarah so he decided to go to his locker before looking for her. Normally he would meet Kendall, James, and Carlos before class so he had to hurry up. Logan walked around the halls and spotted Sarah by her locker. She was with her friends, which made Logan want to forget about asking her and go meet his friends. He took in a breath and pushed fear aside and walked over to her.

"Hey… Sarah." Sarah turned to Logan obviously trying to hide a smirk. "Can I talk to you?" She nodded and looked to her friends who walked a few feet away.

"What's up?" She flipped her hair trying to appear innocent.

"What um… happened last night? I thought we were going to… hang out?"

"Opps. I must have forgotten." Sarah put her hand over her mouth in an overly dramatic fashion. She started laughing as she walked back over to her friends who started laughing also. Logan was a little annoyed but he wasn't to upset until he heard Sarah say something to one of her friends. "A whole hour! Wow… I give him some credit I thought he would be there longer." Logan bit his lip and looked down at the floor. Had they just watched him the whole time? Is that how they got their sick kicks? They must have watched Logan from hiding as he waited for his date that would never come. Why would someone do that? Why would someone think something like that was funny? How could someone do that? The more Logan thought about it the more upset he got. It would probably be around the whole school by the end of the day. Logan quickly walked down the hall and into the library. He walked over to his favorite spot in the back and sat down in a large chair. It was the medical section in a secluded area of the library. No one ever came over here.

* * *

Kendall just finished putting his books in his locker when James and Carlos came over. "Hey Kendall." Kendall smiled at his two friends.

"Where's Logan?" Carlos and James looked between each other and shrugged.

"I don't know. I wanted to ask him how his date last night went but he wasn't at his locker." Kendall couldn't help but feel a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach at James words but he shook them off. He was probably over reacting. Before Kendall could let the feeling completely go away a short petite girl walked over to them. She looked a little nervous as she walked over to them.

"Um excuse me." The three boys turned to the girl.

"Hey you're in the math club with Logan." The girl nodded at Carlos seeming to relax a little.

"I know your friends with Logan and I thought you should know something. I heard some kids talking apparently they made some bet about Logan's date with Sarah." James, Kendall, and Carlos furrowed their eyebrows and looked at each other.

"What do you mean a bet?" Kendall hissed out. The girl recoiled slightly from the tone in Kendall's voice. James put a hand on Kendall's shoulder and gave him a look that said "don't shot the messenger." Kendall calmed down and James turned to the girl with a big smile.

"Can you tell us about it please?" She nodded and seemed to become more relaxed because of James. He was always good when it came to girls.

"They bet on how long he would wait for Sarah to show up at the movies before he would give up and leave. Apparently they hung out at the café across the street." Kendall was furious. It would have been one thing if Logan just got stood up but they made a whole show about it. Kendall turned back to the girl and tried to keep himself calm.

"Do you know where Logan is?" She shook her head and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Kendall sighed.

"It's ok. Thanks for telling us." She smiled and nodded at Kendall.

"When you find Logan can you tell him I say hi?" The girl blushed before continuing, "and um… that I can't wait to see him at our next meeting." The girl smiled when the boys nodded. As she walked away James smirked knowingly.

"Let's find Logan." James and Kendall nodded at Carlos as they ran around the school. The bell for first period rang and when Logan didn't show up at his first class they grew more concerned. After 20 minutes they were starting to give up. "Maybe he didn't come to school today." Kendall thought about it for a moment but shook his head. Logan wouldn't miss school. Then again they never thought he would skip a class.

"Were haven't we looked yet?" Carlos and Kendall thought for a moment but they weren't sure. All three boys remained in thought until a loud noise scared them. Down the hall a girl had dropped her book and was picking it up. Kendall's eyes widened and he turned to his friends.

"The library!" James and Carlos nodded and they all ran in that direction. When they reached the library they looked around the front. They didn't see Logan so they decided look around. They spent five minutes looking everywhere and they were about to give up. Carlos stopped suddenly causing James and Kendall to stop as well. "What is it Carlos?"

"Listen." James and Kendall stayed quiet and suddenly could here soft sniffing. They walked around another group of bookshelves and stopped when they spotted Logan sitting in a chair. His legs were pulled up to his chest and his chin was resting on his knees. Kendall, Carlos and James slowly walked over to Logan and sat around him.

"Logan?" Carlos placed his hand on Logan's arm making him look up at him. "Are you ok?" Logan sighed.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not your crying." Logan looked up at Kendall and could see the building anger.

"Kendall please don't do anything stupid." Kendall scoffed.

"The only stupid thing I could do is not do anything. They are going to pay for what they did to you." Logan sighed and leaned his head against his knees again. He wasn't in the mood to argue.

"What happened Logan?" Logan turned to James and sighed.

"I went to the movie theater and waited for Sarah to show up. When she didn't I went home. I saw her this morning and asked her what happened and she said she must have forgotten. She was being sarcastic. It wouldn't have bothered me if she just stood me up but when she was walking away I overheard her asking one of her friends how long a waited for her. She thought I would have stayed longer." Logan could feel fresh tears coming to his eyes. "Who does that? How can you watch someone get stood up and think it's funny?" James patted Logan's back trying to comfort his friend.

"Forget them Logan. They aren't important." Logan let out another sigh.

"How could I have been so stupid? Who would ever like me?"

"Don't say that Logan we like you." Logan glared at Carlos.

"That's not what I meant Carlos." Kendall and James shook their heads. Then James suddenly smiled.

"What about that girl from your math club. The short shy one." Logan looked to James confused.

"Mary? She has black hair and wears glasses?" James nodded.

"Yea her."

"What about her." James put his hand on Logan's shoulder smiling.

"Dude, she has a huge crush on you." Logan blushed and looked down.

"No she doesn't"

"She was the one who told us about what they did to you. And before she left so asked us to say hi to you for her."

"Yea and she was totally blushing." Kendall added. Logan looked between his two friends.

"Really?" They both nodded vigorously. Logan pulled his legs away from his chest thinking for a moment. "Well she's nice… and cute… and smart."

"Then ask her out dude!" Logan blushed then nodded his head. His three friends smiled and walked back to class with Logan.

* * *

Later that day a stink bomb went off in the café where all the kids who had been a part of the bet were hanging out. They smelled like skunks for a month. Logan asked Mary out and she excepted. They went out for 4 months but Logan broke it off when he started to realize he was less into girls then he thought.

**A/N: that's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. I liked it a lot more then the last chapter. I don't know that last one was kind of boring. **

**Anyway I got the idea for this when Logan Henderson was talking about his worst date. He said his worst date never even happened… the girl didn't show up. How could someone do that to hot and sexy Logie? Well I tell you I bet they are regretting it now! **

**And who saw the preview for the next BTR episode! Omg! I can't wait to see it. Is it wrong of me to want to see James get punched lol sorry James. And Logan looks so cute when he is hugging Camille. Normally I would be like grrr but I actually accept the Logan/Camille pairing… idk why… normally I would be against my fav character liking anyone but in this case I don't. Maybe because I don't hate Camille. When she slapped Logan instead of kissing him in big time concert after Jo kissed Kendall I laughed hysterically. My friend was so mad Jo kissed Kendall because she loves Kendall. When Camille slapped Logan I was like "Thank god Camille is crazy!" lol Anyway!**

**There is more to come. **


	6. happy fatherless day

**A/N: Ok this chapter is a little time skip. This takes place after Silent Crys for Salvation but this chapter is probably more non-canon to the story because I'm not sure how the time sequence for the sequel is going to play out. After this chapter it's going to go back in order I just really felt like writing this. **

**Have you ever been on YouTube and you start watching one video and end up like 30 minutes later watching videos completely unrelated to the first video you watched? Well that happened to me. I ended up watching videos about babies with their dads and it started making me a little depressed. So I guess I'm writing this to get my feelings out or something… idk. Well anyway I hope you enjoy.**

Kendall's eyes fluttered open and he lifted his hand up to block the sun. When his eyes were finally used to the light he lowered his hand and stretched. Kendall glanced over and smiled when he spotted Logan in the opposite bed. But soon enough that smile faded into a frown. Logan had been acting distant for the past few days and Kendall was beginning to think it was because of the date. It was June 10th, the anniversary of Logan's mother's death. Something always went wrong on this day but Kendall was not going to let that happen. Even with that though Kendall couldn't help but feel like something else was going on in Logan's head. Kendall let out a sigh and sat up in bed. It was probably because Logan was expecting something to go wrong today. Kendall stood up and quietly left the room. He wanted to give Logan as much sleep as he wanted. When he came into the living room James and Carlos were already awake and sitting on the couch watching TV. When Kendall walked over they both looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey Kendall." Kendall yawned and answered Carlos with a wave. He plopped down next to them and let out a sigh. It was Friday so they didn't have to be at the recording studio today. They were done for the weekend. Carlos glanced back to Kendall and Logan's room then back at Kendall with furrowed eyebrows. "You didn't wake Logan up? You guys always wake up together." Kendall sighed and turned to Carlos.

"I wanted to let him get some more rest." Carlos and James looked at each other and smirked.

"What, was he too tired from some naughty activities?" When Kendall didn't respond with a chuckle or a playful punch James frowned. "Kendall?"

"It's June 10th." Carlos and James' face softened and they both silently "oh'd." Kendall sighed and glanced back at his room. "I don't know why but he seems extra depressed." Carlos and James both looked towards Kendall and Logan's room sadly.

"Don't worry about it Kendall. I'm sure Logan will be ok." James wrapped his arm around Kendall reassuringly. Kendall sighed and smiled at James. He was probably right.

Kendall glanced at the clock realizing it was almost 1. He furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at his room. Was Logan really still asleep? Kendall got up and walked back to his room. He peeked inside and saw that Logan was still lying on his bed but his eyes were open. Kendall slowly walked over to him and sat down on the bed. He gently placed his hand on Logan's arm and started rubbing up and down.

"Logie? Are you ok?" Logan looked up at Kendall and saw nothing but concern. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily before opening his eyes again.

"Yea I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Is it because of what day it is?" Logan let out a sigh and nodded slowly. "Is there something else bothering you?" Kendall could tell something was on Logan's mind and he just couldn't figure it out. After a moment of Logan remaining silent he simply shook his head. Kendall sighed deciding to let it go for now. He didn't want to upset Logan. "Do you want to go down to the pool and relax?" Logan sat up and nodded. Kendall smiled and kissed Logan on the cheek before getting up and moving to his dresser. Once he was dressed he went out to the living room to see if James and Carlos wanted to go down to the pool as well. When all four of the boys were ready they went down to the pool. They each sat down in their usual spots and laid back with content sighs as the warmth of the sun washed over them. Because Kendall, James, and Carlos had their eyes closed they were oblivious to the fact that Logan seemed to grow more and more uncomfortable. First Tyler walked by with his mom for once happy and not running away from her. Logan thought he could handle that but then more kids and their parents started showing up. Camille and her dad came by the pool and sat down to relax and other parents were sitting with their kids. Logan looked down at his lap feeling the sting of tears. There was something else going through his mind and his friends seemed to be oblivious to it. It was just something that happened every year… it wasn't that special. But Logan now realized how special the day truly was. His friends took the day for granted. They probably wouldn't remember until they got calls from their families in two days wondering why they haven't called yet. Logan was planning on closing his eyes to ignore everything but then he could hear what Camille and her father were talking about.

"I know it's not until Sunday but I couldn't wait to give you this." Camille handed her father a small wrapped box with a card. Her father took it happily and began to unwrap the present. When he opened the box he smiled brightly at his daughter.

"Oh Camille a new watch! It's wonderful, thank you." Camille smiled and stood up to hug her dad. When they pulled apart Camille said four words that ripped out Logan's heart.

"Happy early father's day." Logan felt a tear roll down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away. He glanced at his three friends before quietly standing up and making a quick and silent exit. Logan didn't allow the tears to fall as he walked through the lobby and he didn't allow them to fall while he was walking to 2J. The minute he closed the door to the apartment and made it back to his room he burst into tears. Logan closed the bedroom door behind him and leaned against it as he covered his face with his hands. Not only was today the day his mother died but Father's day was in two days. It was going to be the first Father's day without his dad. Also, it was the first time Logan would have to deal with the grief of losing his mother without his father, which made the day even worse. All in all it was the worst weekend of Logan's life. Logan pushed off the door and walked over to his closet. He wiped his running nose with the back of his hand and opened the closet door. Logan pulled out a familiar jacket and pulled it on. It was far too big on him but he didn't care. Logan walked over to his bed and lay down. He pulled the coat tighter on him and began to sob.

* * *

Kendall sighed and shook his head. He was trying to relax but the sounds of his friends arguing were starting to get on his nerves. He glanced over to Carlos and James and they were both lying on their backs with their arms behind their heads and their eyes closed. They looked completely peaceful but they were having a heated argument. Kendall rolled his eyes and sighed before closing his eyes again. If Logan could ignore them so could he.

"How could you be Team Edward James? Edward sucks." And Kendall and Logan are the gay ones… James scoffed at Carlos.

"No Jacob sucks. Vampires are so much cooler then wolves." It was Carlos' turn to scoff.

"No! For one Edward is a whinny baby and he is like pasty white. Not to mention his nipples are two different sizes. That's just weird dude (1).

"Yea whatever Carlos. Kendall what do you think.

"I am not getting dragged into this." James sighed.

"Ok Logan, what about you." When no one answered James opened his eyes. "Logan?" Kendall and Carlos opened their eyes as well and sat up quickly. It didn't take long for them to realize their smart friend was nowhere in sight.

"Logan?" Kendall stood up feeling a little panicked. He spotted Camille close by and walked over. "Hey did you see where Logan went?" Camille turned to Kendall with a smile.

"Yea he went back through the lobby like 30 minutes ago." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. Why didn't Logan tell him he left? Before Kendall could think anymore an annoyed Katie walked over.

"Kendall." Kendall sighed.

"What is it Katie?" Katie rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Mom wants you to call dad." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why?" Katie scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Because this Sunday is Father's Day, duh! She knew you would forget so she told me to tell you to call him." Kendall's eyes widened and without saying anything to Katie he dashed into the lobby. Carlos and James sprinted after Kendall growing concerned. When they got back to 2J they all walked in slowly looking around. Their silence allowed them to hear the quiet sobs coming from one of the other rooms. They looked at each other sadly then slowly walked over in the direction of the sobs. When they stopped they found themselves outside of Kendall and Logan's room. Kendall cracked open the door and peered inside. Logan was lying on his side wearing his dad's plaid jacket while he shook with the force of his sobs. Kendall walked over and sat on the bed. He cupped Logan's cheek and stroked his face with his thumb.

"Logie, it's ok. We're here for you." Logan opened his eyes and looked up at Kendall. He quickly sat up and threw his arms around Kendall's neck. Kendall held Logan tightly and rubbed his back soothingly.

"I thought I was going to be o-ok but I just couldn't stand to s-see everyone. E-Everyone's spending the weekend with their d-dads and it's the first time my d-dad won't be here." Logan buried his face in Kendall shoulder and let out another sob. "I miss him so much!" James and Carlos sat next to Kendall and Logan and rubbed his back trying to comfort him. Their dad's weren't going to be around for Father's Day either but it was nothing compared to what Logan was suffering through. At least their dad's were alive. Kendall kissed the side of Logan's head and held him tighter.

"It's going to be ok. We're here for you Logie." Logan continued to cry until he drifted off to sleep. Kendall gently laid him down on his bed and put the covers over him. He walked out of the room and waited for James and Carlos to walk out before closing the door.

"So, what are we going to do?" Kendall thought for a moment.

"I have an idea."

* * *

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were in the back seat of Mrs. Knight's car as she drove them somewhere. Logan was the only one who didn't know where they were going and he found it annoying. He knew his friends were just trying to cheer him up but he didn't know how they could possibly manage that. Also, they were supposed to be spending the day calling their dad's and spending time talking with them. Logan felt guilty that they were wasting their time on him. Logan was so spaced out that he didn't notice Mrs. Knight had parked. He jumped when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Kendall was smiling at Logan comfortingly and took his hand pulling him out of the car. Logan waited while Kendall went to the trunk and pulled something out. He walked back over to Logan and handed him a bouquet of flowers. Logan looked down at them then back to Kendall.

"Flowers?" Kendall nodded.

"They're not for you though." Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion."

"What?" Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan and started walking with him.

"Well I guess they are for you but for you to give away." Logan kept his eyes on Kendall trying to figure out what he meant. After a few minutes they stopped walking and Logan finally looked around to see where they were. He gasped wide eyed as he looked around. They were surrounded by tomb stones and his father's grave was right in front of them. Logan looked up at Kendall who simply smiled and pulled away from Logan. He walked a few feet away to join Carlos, James and Mrs. Knight. They obviously wanted to give him a minute alone. Logan turned back to his father's grave already feeling the tears in his eyes. He walked over and bent down placing the flowers in front of the grave. Logan took a deep breath and tried his best to smile.

"Happy Father's day papa." Logan let out a stuttering breath before he continued. "I miss you so much. It's been hard without you around. I hope you're proud of me. I'm really trying my best. I hope you're happy… where ever you are." Logan bit his lip to suppress a sob. "A-and if your with mama can you tell her I miss her too. I love you." Logan covered his face with his hands and started sobbing. He didn't look up when he felt two arms wrap around him, he knew who it was. Logan removed his hands from his face and wrapped his arms around Kendall. Kendall rubbed his back soothingly and whispered sweetly into his ear. After a few minutes Logan had gathered himself enough to leave. As he stood up he looked at his father's grave one last time silently saying goodbye.

**A/N: Well that's the end of that and I am crying. Wonderful… I can still remember the first father's day after my dad died. I was the only person in my whole grade (there were only like 50 kids) who didn't have a dad. My art teacher made us make father's day cards. It was a required assignment. That was probably the worst feeling in my life, knowing that I was making a card… for no one. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter…**

**There is more to come. **


	7. I'm a bad friend

Logan stopped running to catch his breath. As soon as he was getting a sufficient amount of air into his lungs he stood up straight and let out a sigh. Carlos was running in front of him not even looking back to make sure Logan was still following. Logan had no idea what possessed Carlos to run to his house instead of just walk but as he started running again to catch up to Carlos he couldn't help but think about how he got in this situation in the first place.

"_How is that going to help me? Carlos is accident prone. I'll have a better chance of getting hurt with him." Logan loved hanging out with Carlos but he wasn't in the mood to almost die today. Kendall shook his head._

"_No, Carlos has a good chance of getting hurt. You never get hurt when he does something stupid." Logan crossed his arms and gave Kendall a look._

"_Never?" Kendall sighed and rolled his eyes._

"_That was one time. And anyway you need the goof ball of energy to knock that frown of yours upside down." _

"_Lame…" Kendall playfully shoved Logan making him laugh._

"_It doesn't matter how lame that is. You've been such a downer today. I know why but you have to have some fun. You can't let today get you down. That's why something always bad happens." Logan sighed and nodded._

"_Alright, but why aren't you and James hanging out with us?" Kendall rolled his eyes and turned in the direction of James. He was standing off to the side combing his hair. Oblivious to their conversation… as usual._

"_James convinced me to go to the mall with him." Logan patted his friends back._

"_Wow… I'm sorry man." Kendall sighed and nodded. Before they could say anymore Carlos bust out of the front door of their school and started running._

"_Come on Logan lets go to my house!" Logan whined and started running after Carlos. Kendall chuckled as he watched Logan run after Carlos._

"_Have fun!"_

"Have fun he says… your being such a downer he says… Stupid Kendall making me run." Logan picked up the pace when he noticed Carlos was farther in front of him then he would like. "Jesus he's fast." Between the four boys Logan was the slowest. If it was a short distance sprint he could beat them but long distance wasn't his thing… yea know… asthma and all. When he finally stopped at Carlos house he took another breath and walked over to Carlos smacking him on the arm. "Why the hell did we run here?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it." Logan shook his head as he watched his friend walk up to his door. He sighed and followed him into Carlos' house. They dropped their bags by the door and walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Carlos' mom.

"Hello boys, how was school?"

"Good." Carlos and Logan sat down at the table as Mrs. Garcia took out a tray of cookies and sat it down on the table. She poured a glass of milk for Carlos and a glass of water for Logan and set them on the table in front of the two boys.

"I don't know how you can eat cookies with water Logan." Logan shrugged while he took a bite of his cookie.

"I don't really like milk. It's good with cereal but I can't drink it by itself." Carlos chuckled and shook his head.

"You're so weird when it comes to food Logan." Logan pouted.

"Hey, don't judge." Both boys laughed as they continued to eat their snacks. Once they were done they put their dishes in the sink and headed for Carlos' room.

"Carlos." Carlos turned around on the stairs to look at his mom who was standing at the bottom. "I have to go out for a little while so behave ok." Carlos rolled his eyes but stopped when his mother gave him a look.

"Yes mom." Carlos' mom smiled and left. Carlos sighed and started walking back up the stairs until him and Logan were in his room. Carlos lay down on his bed and let out a sigh.

"Am I really that accident prone?" Carlos looked up at Logan when he didn't answer right away.

"You're not that bad Carlos. You just need to be a little more careful."

"I just wish she would trust me. She always says that whenever she leaves 'behave.' Like I don't know how to do that."

"Don't worry about it Carlos, she's just being a mom." Carlos sighed and nodded. "So, what do you want to do?" Carlos thought about it for a moment then smiled.

"Well since it's been hot lately my dad opened my pool. Want to go swimming?" Logan smiled but then frowned.

"I don't have a swim suit." Carlos chuckled and walked over to his dresser. He pulled something out and threw it at Logan.

"You can use mine." Logan nodded and walked over to Carlos' bathroom to change. When they were both ready they headed outside to Carlos pool. Carlos ran over and yelled before he jumped into the pool. Logan laughed and made his way over as well. He planned on getting in at a slower pace but Carlos grabbed his arm and dragged him in. Logan yelped when he fell in. He expected the water to be cold but it was nice and warm.

"Why isn't the water cold?"

"My dad got a heater installed." Logan nodded then smirked. He slowly walked over to Carlos who was lying on his back with his eyes closed and jumped on top of him. Carlos yelped as he was pulled under the water. The two boys wrestled for a while. Logan managed to get Carlos in a head lock. He laughed until he felt Carlos wrap his arms around his waist and maneuver so Logan was thrown over his shoulder. Logan yelped and tried to get out of his grip. Carlos swam over to the edge of the pool and climbed out still holding Logan. Logan looked around starting to get nervous.

"Carlos! What are you doing! Carlos didn't answer and climbed onto the deck. He climbed on top of the railing and stood there for a minute looking down. Logan started hyperventilating and tried to get a hold on Carlos but it was kind of hard considering he didn't have a shirt on. "Carlos! Are you insane! You're going to kill us! Carlos stop!" Carlos let out a yell and jumped down to the pool. Logan let out a girl scream and fell. Logan's face missed hiding the side of the pool by inches when they finally hit the water. When Logan resurfaced he looked around frantically for Carlos breathing easier once he broke the surface. Carlos had a huge grin on his face until Logan smacked the back of his head.

'Ow! What was that for?"

"Why did you do that? We could have gotten hurt. What were you thinking?" Carlos sighed heavily.

"I just wanted to have fun." Logan sighed.

"Carlos, there's a difference between having fun and being irresponsible. Your mom told you to be careful… you need to listen to her." Carlos clenched his jaw. Why was everyone saying stuff like that? He wasn't irresponsible. Before Carlos could think about what he was saying he snapped at Logan.

"At least I have a mom!" Logan gasped and stared at Carlos for a minute wide eyed. Carlos' anger faded and he too went wide eyed when he realized what he said.

"Logan… I."

"Save it." Logan swam over to the edge of the pool and climbed out. He walked back inside and grabbed his stuff not bothering to change. Carlos slapped the water and cursed to himself. He scrambled out of the pool and ran to the front door hoping to catch Logan before he got too far. When he ran down his driveway Carlos sighed when he realized Logan was nowhere in sight. Carlos walked back up to his house and changed. He grabbed his cell phone and headed out the door. As he walked towards Logan's house he took out his cell phone and called Kendall.

"_Hello?"_

"Kendall, I am ass whole."

"_Carlos?"_

"Yea it's me."

"_Why do you… what did you do?"_ Carlos sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I got in a fight with Logan." Carlos could hear Kendall sigh with frustration.

"_Carlos, you were supposed to make him feel better not worse!" _

"I know, I know! I just got angry and I said something horrible and he ran off."

"_What did you say?"_ Carlos sighed. Kendall was going to kill him.

"Well we were in my pool and I pulled one of my stunts and Logan got mad at me and said I should listen to my mom because earlier she said I should behave. I was mad that everyone was treating me like I couldn't take care of myself and I just blurted it out."

"_Blurt out what Carlos."_ Carlos could tell Kendall was getting impatient with him.

"I uh… said… at least I have a mom…"

"_WHAT!"_ Carlos had to hold the phone away from his ear so Kendall's screaming wouldn't blow out his ear drum. "_CARLOS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU!"_ Carlos held phone back to his ear.

"I know… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I-I'm trying to fix it… I'm sorry." Carlos felt tears come to his eyes. He felt so bad. He was such a horrible friend. Kendall sighed on the other end. Kendall didn't like making his friends cry whether they deserved to get yelled at or not.

"_Where are you now?"_ Carlos took in a stuttering breath.

"I'm almost to Logan's house. I just wanted to ask if you and James could come. He probably won't want to talk to me so I don't want him to be alone."

"_Ok, we'll be there soon. You better fix this Carlos."_ Carlos hung up and found himself standing at the end of Logan's driveway. He sighed with relief when he realized Mr. Mitchell wasn't home. He already knew Kendall would kill him he didn't want to know what Mr. Mitchell would do. Carlos jogged up the drive way and went to the door. It was unlocked so he slowly walked in.

"Logan?" Carlos looked around but didn't see him. He walked up the stairs and started to hear sniffing. He walked over to Logan's door and pushed it slowly open. Logan was lying on his bed facing the wall. He had changed out of Carlos' bathing suit which was hanging in the bathroom. Carlos slowly walked over to Logan until he was standing by his bed. "Logan?" Logan tensed when he recognized the voice. He rolled over and sat up so he could glare at Carlos.

"What do you want?" Carlos flinched at the tone of Logan's voice. He was glaring but he had tear stains on his face.

"Logan I'm so sorry… I'm such a horrible friend. I don't know why I said that. I didn't mean to. Just please… please don't cry. Kendall wasn't the only one who didn't like making his friends cry. Logan sat up in his bed and wiped his eyes. He still was glaring but he wasn't looking at Carlos. Carlos sat down on the edge of Logan's bed and watched him sadly. "Logan I am so, SO sorry. I know I hurt you but please I didn't mean to… I really didn't. Please don't hate me. I don't know what I would do if you weren't my friend anymore. I don't want to lose you as a friend." Logan sighed and looked up at Carlos.

"You know you really hurt me Carlos. I never expected one of my best friends to say something like that. There is no excuse that could make what you did ok. I'm really disappointed in you." Carlos started to tear up. That was the one sentence that always hurt the most. The fact that Logan was disappointed in him made him feel horrible.

"I'm sorry." Carlos sniffed and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Please don't hate me." Logan sighed and crawled over to Carlos. He placed a hand on Carlos shoulder making his friend look up.

"I don't hate you Carlos, and I forgive you but that doesn't mean you're off the hook. He have to prove to me that you can be a good friend." Carlos nodded vigorously and pulled Logan into a back breaking hug.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." Logan wrapped his arms around Carlos' neck not caring that he was being squeezed to death. Logan glanced towards his door when he heard two more people walk in. Kendall and James looked around taking in everything until finally resting on Logan and Carlos. Logan moved his hand to wave at them but his face soon contorted in pain when Carlos squeezed him more. "I'm so sorry!"

"Carlos… Carlos! You're killing me." Carlos tightened his grip making Logan squeak and fist Carlos' shirt in pain. "Kendall! James! A little help!" The nodded and walked over to their two friends. Kendall grabbed Carlos left arm while James grabbed his right. They pulled his arms away from Logan who let out a pained sound and fell back on his bed. Carlos blinked a couple of times then looked to James and Kendall.

"When did you to get here?" Kendall and James didn't answer. They both crossed their arms and glared down at Carlos. Carlos whimpered and closed his eyes preparing for the verbal assault.

*SMACK*

*SMACK*

"So Logan you ok?" Logan nodded at James and sat up on his bed.

"I'm fine. We talked it out." Kendall and James smiled and helped Logan off his bed.

"You want to get something to eat?" Kendall nodded at James and they started walking out of Logan's room. Logan stopped them and looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"Is he gunna be ok?" They looked past Logan to Carlos who was lying on the floor groaning in pain. He had a red hand print on each cheek. Kendall and James looked at each other then back to Logan.

"He'll be fine." They walked out leaving Logan behind shaking his head. Logan went to Carlos and helped him off the floor.

"Maybe we should get you an ice pack before we eat."

**A/N: DONE! You know I think this is the longest I've gone without updating one of my stories. I think it's been like 2 days… that's a long time for me.. before you know it I'll be going months without updating! Lol JK. Idk how people do that. Well that just shows I have no life. Lol. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**There is more to come.**


	8. crush

Logan stood in front of room 203 of his school just staring at the door. He had a math club meeting today and he was a little nervous. There was a cute boy in his club that Logan had hit it off with. His name was John and Logan knew for a fact that he was gay. Logan had finally come to terms with being gay but he hadn't come out to his friends yet so whenever he talked about John to his friends he referred to him as the cute "girl." Logan took in a breath and fixed his clothes before walking in. The first person he spotted was John who smiled when he spotted Logan walking through the door. Logan smiled and walked up to him and the two other kids John was talking to.

"Hey Logan, you came back for more huh?" Logan laughed.

"Yea, I really like this club." John smiled and soon Logan found him and John spending a long time talking. Logan, John and the two other kids with them talk about random things. Ranging from how annoying the rain was to the fact that they had to study for a test. By the end of the meeting Logan new he liked John but he wasn't sure if John liked him. As Logan walked home he couldn't help but think about the meeting he had that day.

"Maybe he's just being nice to me. He was talking to everyone it doesn't mean he likes me." Logan sighed. He wasn't the most confident person so he didn't find it surprising that he was thinking of reasons for John not to like him. He didn't want to get his hopes up but he still managed to let the thought of him going out with John cross his mind. "Should I ask him out? Should I ask him for his number?" Logan shook his head. He was too afraid of getting rejected.

"Logan!" Logan turned to see James, Kendall, and Carlos running at him. He stopped walking allowing his friends to catch up. "Hey buddy how was your meeting? Did you talk to that cute girl?" James smirked at Logan.

"Y-yea, we talked." Logan swallowed hard. He didn't really like the fact that he was lying to his friends. He knew for a fact they would accept him. In fact he was pretty sure they already knew. He just wasn't ready to say it out loud yet.

"Did you get her number?" Logan blushed at Carlos.

"No, I just met her." Carlos scoffed.

"So!"

"Carlos I'm not like you guys I can't just… I like to take it slow." Logan was looking down and blushing. His friends were all good at getting attention but Logan wasn't good at all. He wasn't the type of person who could just be like "hey your cute can I have your phone number?" he needed to get to know someone first. Kendall patted Logan on the back and gave him a reassuring look.

"Don't worry about it Logan, we know how you operate." Logan blushed and nodded. A part of Logan couldn't help but think that was another one of his friend's signals telling him they knew he was gay and that they were ok with it. They would just say things like that but they would never pressure Logan. They probably thought that Logan didn't see the signals but he always did. Kendall smiled and started walking again. "Ok, let's go to Carlos' place."

* * *

A few days later Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were sitting in a diner for lunch. Logan's next club meeting was approaching and he couldn't help but think about John. Would he be there? Would they talk more like last time or would they not talk at all?

"Logan?" Logan looked at his friends to see who had called his name but they were looking past him. Logan turned and gasped when he realized it was John.

"John? Hey, what are you doing here?" John smiled.

"I just came here for lunch. Do you mind if I join you guys?" Logan shook his head. He couldn't help the happiness that flowed through him. John sat down with his food and looked to the other three boys.

"John this is Kendall, James, and Carlos." They all said hi before everyone started talking. Logan and John talked about their club a lot making James, Kendall, and Carlos feel a little left out. Logan felt like he was really starting to connect with John. He wanted to sit with Logan and he wanted to talk with Logan. He was also polite and included his friends in the conversation. Kendall and John seemed to be the most similar. Logan, John, and Kendall seemed to be talking the most. When everyone was finished eating Logan said goodbye to John and left with his friends. It was silent for most of the walk and Logan could tell that Kendall, James, and Carlos wanted to say something but they didn't know if it was ok. Logan sighed and kept his eyes on the sidewalk in front of him. "I know you guys know." James, Kendall, and Carlos didn't say anything for a long time.

"We don't think of you any differently Logan. You're still our best friend." Logan glanced at James who was looking down just like he was.

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell us right away? Did you think we wouldn't accept you?" Kendall was the only one who tried to make eye contact with Logan. The other three found the conversation a little awkward.

"No, I just wasn't ready to say it out loud yet. It's just a little… awkward. And I could never find the right time to say it. I didn't want to just be like 'oh hey guys I gotta go and by the way I'm gay." The four boys fell silent. That was the first time anyone actually said it.

"I'm guessing John is the "cute girl." Logan looked up at James who was trying not to laugh. Logan smiled feeling the awkwardness fading.

"Yea…" James chuckled.

"Well if I'm not mistaken Logan, that was a dude. The four boys laughed. "He was nice Logan. He defiantly looked like he was interested." Logan blinked at James.

"You think so?" James nodded. Logan smiled to himself and sighed. Maybe John wasn't just being nice. Maybe he did like Logan.

* * *

Logan was walking down the hall excited to go to his club meeting. He was going to get to see John again and a part of him was hoping John would ask him for his number. Logan had spent a good amount of time trying to make himself looked good for this meeting so he was a little nervous. He wasn't sure if he looked attractive but he tried his best. When he walked into the room John was standing on the opposite side by himself. Logan smiled when John waved to him. He walked over and they immediately started talking.

"Hey Logan, how have you been." Logan smiled.

"Good, had a lot of tests this week."

"Yea me too." Logan licked his lips nervously. He was considering just coming out and asking John for his number. Before he could think about it anymore John spoke up.

"Hey I got a weird question to ask you. Remember when I ate with you and your friends the other day?" Logan nodded keeping his smile on his face.

"Yea."

"What was your blonde friend's name?"

"Oh that was Kendall." John nodded.

"Do you think you could ask him if I could have his number?" Logan heart sank the minute John spoke. Logan's smile faltered for half a second but he recovered.

"Oh Kendall is straight." John frowned but nodded."

"That's a shame. He's cute." Logan forced a chuckle out to hide the slight hurt he was feeling. John had just been being nice to him. He never liked him. He talked to him because they had things in common not because they made a connection. He asked if he could eat with him and his friends not because he wanted to spend time with Logan but because he thought Logan's blonde friend was cute. Logan pushed what happened to the back of his mind and enjoyed his club meeting. He spent the time talking to John and Logan still enjoyed talking to him. When the meeting was over Logan couldn't help but hang his head as he walked home.

"I should have known. No one ever likes me." Thinking about John was just so depressing. Logan sighed and hurried his pace so he could get home. When he got to his room he plopped down on his bed and let out a sigh. A few seconds later his phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Logie what's up?"_

"Hey Kendall, nothing much."

_"How was your meeting?" _Logan sighed. He could hear the smirk in Kendall's voice.

"Good."

_"Just good? Did you talk to John? Did you get his number?" _Logan sighed again. He was going to have to tell him.

"He's not interested."

_"Oh… what happened?"_

"Well I was talking to him and I was thinking about asking him for his number but then he asked me if he could have yours."

_"What? My number?"_

"Don't worry I told him you don't swing that way." Kendall didn't say anything for a long time.

_"I'm sorry Logan." _Logan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why are you sorry?"

_"Well if he hadn't met me he would be interested in you."_ Logan sighed.

"I don't think it works like that. If he was interested in me he would have asked for my number whether he met you or not. It's ok though… I'll be fine."

_"Ok… and don't worry Logan. Somewhere out there the right guy is waiting for you. And you know what; I bet he is right under your nose."_ Logan scoffed.

"Yea right." They said their goodbyes and Logan hung up the phone. "Right under my nose… what a joke."

**A/N: DONE! This isn't as long or as good as the other chapters but I just felt like I had to use this. This literally happened to me. I met this guy at my club and I thought we hit it off. I ran into him once when I was eating with my friend and once again I thought we were starting to become close. The next time I saw him he asked for my friends number… yea that really sucked.**

**Man… when it comes to this story I am using a lot of personal experiences. I didn't fall out of a tree but I did break my leg. It wasn't a compound break like Logan but my bone was very close to breaking through the skin… yea it hurt… a lot. Then the father's day chapter. What happened in the chapter didn't happen to me exactly but the emotions he goes through did. And then this chapter. **

**Wow… my life sucks. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**There is more to come.**

**OH! And because we are now caught up with silent crys for salvation this story is techniquly done. But I'm not ending it. there are still some one shots I have in mind and I'm going to put them here. From this point the chapters are going to be more scattered and jump between different time frames. For example, in the next one I have planned Logan will be 7. The one shots still have to do with silent crys for salvation they just won't have to do with the date June 10****th****. ****Also I have one planned that will be more Carlos centered but don't worry it will still have a lot of Logan so I guess it will be Carlos and Logan centered like the last chapter. but this time it will be Carlos who is all sad and junk.**


	9. math

**A/N: this is the first in the none June 10****th**** related one shots. I decided to start with the one that is mostly centered around Carlos. I hope you enjoy. =]**

Carlos sighed staring down at the giant red 50 that just seemed to be mocking him. Ms. Collins had just handed back the math tests and Carlos was so sure he did well. He studied and practiced solving the problems. He was so proud of himself for working so hard and now he felt like he didn't accomplish anything. Carlos wasn't the smartest of his four friends but he wasn't necessarily stupid, he just lacked common sense. He always got B's in all his subjects just like Kendall and James. Well, all of his subjects except one. Carlos never got higher than a D in math. He never talked to his friends about his grades in math. He was too ashamed to bring it up. Every time he stayed up all night seemed like a waste whenever he got a test back. He hasn't passed a math test ever… not a single one. The only reason why he passes the class at all is because he does all the homework and class work. When the math class starts Carlos keeps his head down to avoid the teacher calling on him. His friends have asked him before about his unusual behavior during math but he just laughs it off. The honest truth about Carlos' problems with math comes from his learning disability. When he was younger he always just thought he wasn't good at math. He never realized there was a reason for it. Ms. Collins knew about it so she always gave Carlos extra time to finish tests and Mrs. Knight knew about it so she never confronted Carlos about his failed tests. She knew he was trying and she knew how frustrated with himself he could get. Kendall, James, and Logan didn't know. He never told them and would never tell them. He felt dumb enough. Carlos stuffed the test in the back of his binder with the other failed tests. He felt the sting of tears but tried to keep himself together. He was just so angry with himself. Why was math so hard? James leaned towards Carlos giving him a smile and holding up his test, a 95.

"Easiest test ever right Carlitos?" Carlos gave James his best fake smile.

"Yea… it was a piece of cake." When James turned away from him Carlos dropped his smile and kept his eyes on his binder. He stayed silent for the rest of class, something that went un-noticed to everyone but Logan. When class ended Logan was going to ask Carlos what was going on but Ms. Collins had Carlos stay after class. Logan thought of waiting for Carlos but James and Kendall quickly pulled him out of the room wanting to have some fun by the pool as soon as possible. Carlos slowly walked over to the desk keeping his eyes to the floor. When it came to any other subject Carlos loved talking to Ms. Collins but he was always intimidated by her when the subject of math came up. Ms. Collins gave Carlos a warmth sympathetic smile.

"Carlos, how are you handling the material? Is there something you don't understand? You know you can ask." Carlos bit his lip and felt a few tears roll down his cheek.

"I thought I understood it… I practiced the problems and everything… I just can't figure out why it doesn't show on the tests. I worked so hard." Ms. Collins pushed a box of tissues towards Carlos and waited for him to compose himself before continuing.

"Carlos, I'm going to give you a few practice quizzes to prepare for next week's midterm. If there is anything you don't understand you can come to me. And I'm sure your friends would be willing to help… why don't you ask Logan to study with you?" Carlos cringed inwardly at the thought of Logan studying with him. Logan was amazing at math. Carlos was to embarrassed to ask him for help. Wanting to make Ms. Collins happy Carlos nodded. She smiled and handed him the practice tests. Carlos walked out of the room not really paying attention as he stuffed the tests in his binder. The next thing he knew he was bumping into Camille and all his papers were flying everywhere. Carlos gasped and scrambled to pick everything up. All his failed tests were lying all over the floor. He cursed to himself; he knew he should have cleaned out his binder. Once Carlos had them all picked up he sighed but then he noticed Camille was looking at him wide eyed. She must have seen all the tests. Her shocked face wasn't a surprise to Carlos considering a 55 was the highest grade in the bunch. Carlos held the tests close to his chest feeling the sting of tears again. Camille probably thought he was an idiot.

"Carlos… did you really fail all those tests?" Carlos didn't get a chance to think of an excuse as Logan walked over and greeted them. His smile faded when he noticed the expressions on Camille and Carlos' faces.

"What's going on?" Camille was about to say something but before she could Carlos ran off. He ignored Logan and Camille as they called his name and continued to run to apartment 2J. Logan stared in Carlos' direction for a moment then noticed a packet on the floor. It said Practice Test in bold on the top and it had Carlos' name written on it. Logan picked it up and looked over it for a moment before turning to Camille. "What's going on?" Camille sighed and closed her eyes for a moment then opening them again.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I bumped into Carlos. All his stuff fell out of his binder. He picked them up pretty quickly but I still saw what was on them. They were all the math tests we've taken so far." Logan was still confused.

"Yea, so?" Camille let out another sigh.

"He failed every single one." Logan furrowed his eyebrows.

"That doesn't make any sense. Carlos never said anything about not doing well in math." Camille thought for a moment then sighed again.

"Well it makes sense. He never talks during class and always keeps his head down. Whenever he gets a test back he always looks so defeated." Logan knew Camille had a point but it didn't make sense.

"But I always see Carlos studying for math. Someone who studies that much doesn't fail." Camille shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, it would fit into why he always looks so defeated whenever he gets a test back." Logan sighed and looked at the practice test again. No one else had gotten one of these so Ms. Collins must have given it to him. Logan said goodbye to Camille and walked back into the Palm Woods class room. Ms. Collins was gathering her stuff ready to leave when Logan walked in.

"Ms. Collins?" She looked up and smiled at Logan.

"Hello Logan. How can I help you?"

"I wanted to ask you… about Carlos." Mrs. Collins sighed and motioned for Logan to take a seat.

"Did he talk to you about his grades?" Logan shook his head.

"I actually found out by accident. Is he really doing that poorly? It doesn't make any sense though." Ms. Collins sighed and sat down on the edge of her desk.

"Logan I think you need to talk to Carlos about his problems in math. I shouldn't really be telling you this but Carlos could really use someone's help. Carlos has a learning disability that affects his performance in math. He doesn't understand it as easily as other kids do." Logan looked down at the desk absorbing the new information.

"He never told us. Does it really affect him that much?" Ms. Collins nodded her head.

"Because it takes Carlos longer to absorb the material it often leads for him to do poorly on tests. I always give a curve but it doesn't help him much. The only reason why Carlos passes the class is because he gets good grades on his homework and classroom assignments. The pressure to do well on the tests affects his performance. And whenever he gets a bad grade he becomes frustrated with himself." Logan nodded and stood up. He thanked Ms. Collins and walked back towards apartment he walked in Kendall and James were on the couch watching TV.

"Hey have you seen Carlos." Kendall nodded and pointed to Carlos and James, room. He shot a look of worry in Carlos' direction alerting Logan a little. Logan knocked on Carlos' door softly and pushed it open. Carlos was lying on his stomach on his bed with his head facing the wall. Logan could hear the faint sniffling and see Carlos' body move whenever his breath hick-upped. "Carlos." Logan sat on the bed and placed his hand on Carlos' back. Carlos didn't respond to Logan. "Carlos you don't have anything to be embarrassed about. We all have things we're not good at. If you want I can help you. We can do the practice quizzes together." Carlos turned his head and looked up at Logan.

"How do you know?" Logan sighed.

"I talked to Ms. Collins. I'm sorry please don't be mad. I just… you're my friend I want to help you." Carlos sighed. His bottom lip began to quiver as more tears fell.

"I feel so stupid. I don't know why I can't get it! I tried so hard and I thought I did well but… I fail every time." Logan gave Carlos a reassuring smile and patted him on the back.

"Why didn't you ever tell us that you had a learning disability? We could have helped you."

"It makes me feel so stupid. I hate when my parents or when teachers talk about it. I feel like their calling me stupid. I'm not stupid." Logan sighed.

"Carlos, having a learning disability doesn't make you stupid. It just means you have a harder time with some things. You don't have anything to be ashamed of." Carlos sighed and nodded. He sat up and wiped his tears away with his shirt. "Why don't we get started on the practice tests?" Carlos nodded hesitantly and the two boys cleared Carlos' desk and got to work. Logan mostly watched Carlos as he worked on the problems. He offered him help whenever he got stuck on something and was sure to remain patient. He didn't want Carlos getting frustrated with himself. After working on the first practice test for an hour Logan pulled out the second one. "Ok, try doing this one without your notes or any help from me." Carlos nodded and took in a breath. As soon as he started working Logan got up to get them some drinks and snacks. It took Carlos a little while but once he was done he hesitantly handed it to Logan. Logan quickly went through the test coming up with a final grade. Carlos looked to him hopefully but when he saw the sad look in Logan's eyes his hope died.

"What did I get?" Logan hesitated for a moment.

"A 60." Carlos leaned back in his chair and stared at his lap. More tears rolled down his cheeks. "Carlos, it's ok. It was only a practice."

"Carlos leaned his elbows on the desk and covered his face with his hands. He let out a frustrated groan allowing it to turn into a small sob.

"Why can't I get this? I-I keep trying but I'm n-not getting any-where." Logan placed his hand on Carlos's shoulder making him look at him.

"Don't give up yet. We still have a week before the midterm. We can study together every day and I bet Ms. Collins will give you more practice quizzes." Carlos nodded and wiped his eyes.

'Thank you Logan." Logan smiled at his friend and pulled out the third practice test.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the math class waiting for Ms. Collins to hand out the grades for the midterms. Logan and Carlos had spent all of their free time studying for it together and Carlos was absolutely positive he did well. He never liked getting his hopes up but there was no way he could have done badly. Mrs. Collins handed the tests to each student. Kendall getting a 90, James getting an 87, and Logan getting a 105. Logan watched anxiously as Mrs. Collins handed Carlos his test. Logan couldn't see the grade but the expression of Carlos' face told him enough. Carlos face fell the minute he saw the test. His lip quivered and he couldn't help but let some tears fall. Carlos quickly wiped them away. Logan was the only one who noticed. When the class ended Carlos was the first one out of the room Logan following right after him. "Carlos wait!" Logan grabbed Carlos' arm and turned him around. Tears were streaming down his face. "Carlos it's ok." He shook his head widely letting out a small sob.

"It's not fair. I worked so hard. I was so sure I got a good grade. Why can't I do anything right!" Carlos sat down and buried his face in his hands. He sobbed quietly as Logan sat down next to him and tried to comfort him. Logan reached into Carlos' bag wanting to see the grade. His eyes widened and he turned to Carlos.

"Carlos, why are you upset? You did great!" Carlos looked up at the test unimpressed.

"N-no I didn't."

"Carlos… you got a 75! That's a great grade!"

"But I thought I did so much better." Logan rubbed Carlos' back.

"Compared to your past test this is a major improvement. So you didn't get the grade you wanted, it's ok. The more you practice the better you get and before you know it you'll be getting the highest grades in the class." Carlos wiped his eyes watching Logan hopefully.

"Really?" Logan nodded his head and put the test back in Carlos' back. They both stood up and started walking towards their apartment.

"You did really good Carlos and because the midterm counts for so much it should higher your final grade to at least a C+." Carlos grinned. Not only was it the first time he passed a math test but it was the first time he would have higher than a D.

"Thank you Logan." Logan smiled.

"No problem buddy.

**A/N: I thought of writing this because it is exactly what I go through. I have a learning disability in math and I always have this problem. It gets frustrating and sometimes I just want to give up. I really wish I had a Logan =[**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**There is more to come.**


	10. hockey

**A/N: You know, in one of my last chapters I said I would never go months without updating and what did I do? Go months without updating! Sorry about that but anyway, on to the chapter!**

Logan never thought that being "out" would be complicated. His friends didn't care and his dad didn't care so he wasn't really concerned with the fact that people knew he was gay. The problem arose when everyone else found out. Two months after the John incident Logan hadn't found anyone else he could consider dating. James, Kendall, and Carlos felt bad for him because he always got left out when they went on group dates. Logan hated getting left out.

While the four boys were in health class James and Logan were passing notes to each other. Normally Logan wouldn't want to partake but James was being stubborn.

"_Do we have to talk about this now?" _Logan huffed and threw the folded piece of paper to James. Logan watched as James looked at it and shook his head. He scribbled something done before throwing it back to Logan.

"_Yes Logan because I know you won't talk about it any other way. Kendall, Carlos and I feel bad. We don't want you getting left out all the time. =[" _Logan rolled his eyes at the sad face James drew and began writing beneath what James just wrote.

"_Well James, it's not like there are a good number of gay guys walking around for me to get dates with."_ Logan sighed and threw the note without really paying attention. He didn't notice that the teacher was making his way over. Unfortunately for Logan he finally noticed him when he caught the note before it got to James. When Logan looked up at him he was glaring at Logan. Mr. Simmons was not only their health teacher but he was also the hockey team coach. Since day one he's always hated Logan. Just by the way he talked Logan knew that when he was a kid he had been the type of guy who stuffed kids in lockers, threw them and trashcans, and was just an overall bully. Logan being Logan made him the perfect target. Mr. Simmons always criticized Logan because he was smart. He pushed Logan the hardest and cared the least about Logan's well being. Even though Logan was one of the starting players Mr. Simmons treated him like the towel boy.

"What do we have here Mitchell, passing notes in my class? I would think that you would know me enough by now to know that is not acceptable." Logan swallowed hard feeling ever student in the class staring at him. When he glanced at his friends they were all watching him with worried expressions. They liked their couch but they knew he could be a real jerk.

"I'm sorry it won't happ…"

"You're right it won't happen again!" Logan began to panic when Mr. Simmons opened the note. Teachers like him always liked to read things out loud in an attempt to embarrass his students. This time though he would do more than just embarrass Logan. Logan glanced at James who was also staring at their coach wide eyed. "Let's see what you wrote here…

"_Well James, it's not like there are a good number of gay guys walking around for me to get dates with."_

Logan shut his eyes as he heard the many short gasps from the other students in the room. This was one of those situations where he believed running would be acceptable. When everyone remained quiet Logan felt tears stinging his eyes. His life was completely ruined. After another second the bell rang and Logan was the first one out of the room. He could already hear kids begin to whisper as he left. Logan kept walking until he got to a more abandoned hallway. He dropped his bag and slide down until his butt hit the floor. He stayed sitting like that for a good minute until he heard multiple foots steps approaching fast. James, Kendall and Carlos immediately sat down with Logan wanting to give him some form of comfort. They knew how much he hated attention and now that everyone knew about him he was going to be getting a lot of it.

"Logan I'm so sorry." James swallowed before continuing. "If I hadn't been writing notes with you no one would have found out." Logan sighed and patted James on the shoulder.

"It's not your fault James." When James opened his mouth to argue Logan gave him a look that said "shut up." James let out a sigh and smiled happy that Logan wasn't mad at him. "What am I going to do now?" Logan gave his three friends pleading looks. He really didn't want to deal with all the drama that would come with him coming out.

"There's not much you can do Logie." Kendall stood up and reached his hand out to help Logan stand. Logan took his hand and stood up at the same time as James and Carlos. "But just know James, Carlos, and I are here for you ever step of the way." Logan smiled and thanked his friends before they quickly went to their next class.

* * *

When the boys were finally at their hockey practice Logan couldn't help but feel like Mr. Simmons was pushing him harder than ever. Not only that but the rest of his teammates were being extra brutal. Logan should have known that a bunch of meat headed jocks would treat him like this.

"Come on Mitchell you can go faster than that!" Mr. Simmons had the whole team doing drills. They were skating back and forth on the ice trying to get back to where they started before time ran out. Logan had always been the second fastest on the ice (Carlos being slightly faster) but now he was looking like the slowest. They went one by one. The coach would start his little timer and they would race down the ice. When they got back he would either tell them they did a good job or make them go again because they were too slow. Logan was the last to go and he had gone 6 times already. Every time he knew for a fact he had made it in the time limit but Mr. Simmons just felt like torturing him. Logan flew past the start gasping for breath as he came to a stop. Kendall, James, and Carlos were doing puck handling drills but they always glanced at Logan with worried expressions. Their other team mates found it completely amusing. Mr. Simmons sighed and glanced at the clock. "Alright boys times up. I'll see you on the ice tomorrow. Mitchell put away the equipment!" Logan sighed heavily. He always had to put away the equipment. As he passed his three friends they each patted him on the back reassuringly.

"We'll meet you back at Kendall's house Logan." Logan nodded at James before moving to gather the equipment. It took him a good thirty minutes and when he was finally done he made his way to the locker room. When he walked in he was hoping to find it empty but most of the guys liked to take their time so they could talk smack and talk about hot girls. Logan walked into the room as discreetly as he could. He always felt so vulnerable when his friends weren't with him. Logan never told them but their team mates always bullied him when they weren't around.

"Oh look who it is. Better put your clothes back on boys wouldn't want Logan to get too excited!" Logan rolled his eyes and ignored him. The boy who made the comment, Jake, was always the one giving Logan the most grief. He wasn't surprised though, like father like son. Even though Jake wasn't the best player on the team he always acted like he was and his dad, Mr. Simmons always fuelled his ego.

Logan took off his skates and placed them in his bag. Jake and the other guys were still throwing comments at him but he ignored them. When Logan was changed out of his hockey gear he picked up his bag and turned to leave but he suddenly found himself face to face with Jake.

"You know Logan me and the guys were thinking of nicknames for you. Our favorite was Lag. What do you think of that?" Logan raised his eyebrow.

"Lag?" Jake smirked and the two boys next to him chuckled.

"Yea, it's like a video game term and since you're smart and tech savvy we thought it fit."

"Not to mention it rhymes with fag!" Logan's eyes widened as everyone started busting out laughing. He clenched his teeth and went to move past them but Jake grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him into the locker.

"Let me go!" Jake chuckled and grabbed Logan's shirt lifting him into the air.

"What's wrong Lag can't be this close to guys. What, do you get all hot and heavy?"

"Sorry Jake but not even I would be interested in you." Some of the guys made "oh" noises but they were silenced when Jake glared at them. He threw Logan to the ground and kicked him in the stomach hard. Logan cried out in pain clutching his stomach as Jake stood above him laughing. Logan went to crawl away but Jake pressed his foot onto his back making him whimper.

"Not so tough now are you Lag." He stomped on Logan's back making him hiss in pain. "It's time you learned your lesion. Jake swiftly kicked Logan making him cry in pain again. He continued to kick and stomp on him as the others cheered and shouted.

"Hit him again!"

"Nice shot!"

"Take that fag!" Logan cried out again when Jake stomped on his wrist. When Jake finally stopped beating him he curled into a ball trying his best to stop himself from crying. He thought Jake was done but after a second he grabbed Logan by his shirt and hoisted him up. Logan tried to get away but Jake's hold on him was to strong. While he held him tightly two other boys held open a locker. Logan kicked and screamed as they threw him in and closed it.

"Let me out!" Logan banged his fist on the door but that only made the guys laugh and yell at him more.

"What you gunna do if we don't fag? You gunna cry." After they spent another ten minutes kicking the door and calling Logan names the boys left. Logan banged against the locker begging for someone to let him out. He was so terrified; he just wanted to go home. Logan began sobbing as he banged on the door harder. His body ached and the small confined space wasn't helping. After a good 15 minutes of no one coming for him Logan gave up and simply cried. He would give anything to get out of this. Logan gasped when he felt vibrating in his pocket. He thought he left his phone in his bag but he must have put it in his pocket. Logan scrambled around in the small space until he could get to his phone. When he looked at the caller ID it was his dad. Logan quickly answered it but when he went to say hello he started sobbing instead.

"_Logan? What's going on? What's wrong?"_

Papa I need you to come get m-me."

"_Ok, where are you? I thought you were going to Kendall's house."_

"I was but I'm still at the ice rink… The guys on the team t-they… please papa just hurry! They threw me in a locker and I can't get out!" Logan began sobbing again but he swore he could hear his father's car engine revving as he sped up. Mr. Mitchell stayed on the phone with Logan giving him reassuring words until he made it to the ice rink. As soon as Mr. Mitchell got a janitor to open the locker Logan jumped out and into his father's arms. He cried into his father's chest telling him everything that had happened during the day including how his teammate Jake viciously beat him. When Logan was finally calmed down enough Mr. Mitchell took him home. As soon as they stepped foot in the house Mr. Mitchell went straight to the phone. The coach had given all the parents his phone number so Logan was sure he was regretting doing that now. Logan's father was furious. Logan had never seen him so angry. When he was done he moved back to Logan who was sitting on the couch.

"You ok Logan?" Mr. Mitchell sat next to Logan and rubbed his back. When Logan shook his head Mr. Mitchell wrapped his arm around him and rubbed Logan's arm soothingly. After a few minutes Logan wiped his eyes and stood up.

"I should probably call Kendall, James, and Carlos." Mr. Mitchell nodded and watched sadly as Logan made his way to his room.

* * *

Logan never told Kendall, James, and Carlos what happened. The last thing he wanted to do was to be the cause of the hockey team falling apart. Kendall, James, and Carlos loved to play so he would never do that to them. Mr. Mitchell's call seemed to have a negative effect. Mr. Simmons was extra mean to Logan and Jake and the other guys were extra cruel. Somehow the principle had gotten word of what happened so Jake was benched for six games.

Every day after practice the coach would make Logan put away the equipment and everyday Jake and the others would beat him up. They never did anything when Kendall, James, and Carlos were around. Logan knew it was because they were afraid of Kendall. The only thing they did was continually call him Lag or whisper fag in his ear whenever they skated past him. After about two weeks it was getting harder and harder for Logan to hide the bruises he was getting from Jake and it was getting harder and harder to hide it from his three friends. Eventually he knew he would crack.

"Watch where you're going Log!" Logan glared at Jake as he skated past him. He absolutely hated when they called him that and he had to force himself not to cry every time they said it. It was so hurtful. Everyone started moving off the ice while Logan went to pick up the equipment. It was probably going to take him ten times longer than usually because of one, his aching beaten body and two, he wanted to delay the next beating as long as he could. Logan had attempt a few times to not go into the locker room at all but those guys were like hawks. They always managed to find him.

"Logie?" Logan was surprised to find Kendall was still on the ice. Usually he was in the locker room by now. "Why do they call you that?" Logan bit his lip and focused on picking up equipment.

"It's… just a stupid nickname they made up." Kendall nodded but Logan could tell he knew something was up.

"I'm going to wait in the locker room for you ok." Logan nodded his head slowly trying not to show his relief. When he finally finished putting everything away Logan moved to the locker room with Kendall. As soon as they were in everyone was throwing Logan glares. Logan was happy they wouldn't hurt him today but that only meant they would hurt him twice as hard tomorrow. After a minute Jake and the other's left. Logan sighed with relief. He started putting his stuff in his locker when James and Carlos walked in.

"Why didn't you tell us we were waiting for Logan today Kendall." James huffed and sat down on the bench. "It's cold outside. We were standing out there forever!" Kendall rolled his eyes at James but didn't comment.

"Hey Logan since when are you friends with Jake?" Logan stared at Carlos for a minute then scoffed.

"Jake is not my friend." Carlos blinked a few times then cocked his head to the side confused.

"Well why would he give you a nickname if he wasn't. Lag… its kind of cool. Can I call you Lag?"

"No!" James, Kendall, and Carlos jumped from Logan's outburst. They definitely weren't expecting it.

"Logan… what's going on?" Kendall moved to Logan's side and gave him a concerned look. Logan turned away from Kendall when he felt his eyes welling up with tears. "Why do they call you that?" Logan tried to hide the fact that he was crying but his body was shaking from the force of his silent sobs. Kendall grabbed Logan by the arm and pulled him into a tight hug. As soon as Logan was in his embrace he started crying hard.

"T-they call me t-that b-because it rhymes with f-fag!" Kendall pulled away from Logan and held onto his shoulders tightly.

"What?" Logan's breathed stuttered a few times before he continued.

"T-they've been messing with me almost every day and when you guys aren't around…" Logan buried his face in Kendall's chest and cried. He could feel Kendall's tight grip on him and could almost feel the raging heat coming off of him. Kendall was pissed.

"Logie, why didn't you say anything?" Kendall ran his fingers through Logan's hair soothingly trying to quiet his sobs.

"I-I didn't want t-to mess everything up. I-I knew the team would fall a-apart if you guys knew." Kendall pulled away from Logan and looked him right in the eyes.

"I could care less about the team. You're my best friend Logan. I'm not about to stand aside and let that bastard Jake and his friends mess with you." Both James and Carlos placed a hand on Logan's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Logan smiled and wiped his tears. He should have known that his friends would take care of him.

The next day Kendall, James, and Carlos stayed with Logan after practice and helped him put the equipment away. As soon as they got their stuff from the locker room Kendall told Logan to wait for them outside. Twenty minutes later Kendall, James, and Carlos came out of the locker room. James was wearing Carlos' helmet with the face guard, Carlos had a cut lip and Kendall had a small cut on his cheek. Jake had four broken ribs, a cracked knuckle and a broken wrist. After Kendall, James, and Carlos taught Jake a lesson they each went to their parents about the coach. When they had gotten word about what Mr. Simmons was allowing to happen they matched down to the school and demanded the principle do something about it. The boys got a new hockey coach a month later.

**A/N: Done! I don't know if this turned out that great but I liked the idea. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter**

**There is more to come.**


	11. thin ice

**A/N: I finally got around to doing this chapter yey! After this chapter I have some stuff I still want to do with SCFE. I love Molly and I want to do a few one shots with her before I complete June 10****th****. There will probably at the most be three more chapters but I'm not entirely sure yet. Also, I already started chapter 12 of The Way I Am and will have that up as soon as I can. **

Logan felt the warmth of the sun hit his face as it came through his window on the bright Saturday morning. It was a welcomed start to the bitter cold day that was sure to be awaiting Logan when he went to hang out with his friends later that day. It was the first day of his winter break and he was super excited to spend every second playing with his friends. They had so many things planned from sleepovers to movie and video game marathons. They were going to make sure all of their free time was spent doing something fun.

Logan hopped out of bed and hurriedly got ready so he could get the vacation on with faster. Tonight he was spending the night at Carlos's house and at some point they were going to ice skate on the pond in his backyard. It was one of the many things they made sure they did every year as soon as the lake froze and considering it was especially cold this year the ice should be nice and frozen.

When Logan finished getting ready he ran to his parent's room. He wasn't sure if his mother was still in their so he peaked in silently frowning with a sense of mixed emotions when he only spotted one figure. He was a little relieved because sometimes he was a little frightened of her but he still loved his mom. Logan's frown turned into a smile when he noticed his father shift on the bed. He crept over and as quietly as he could and climbed onto the bed. He was rather short for a seven year old so it took him a few tries to get onto the high bed. Once Logan was on he climbed on his hands and knees until he was by his father's face and placed his little hands on his shoulders shaking him.

"Papa wake up! Wake up Papa!" Logan stood up and began jumping up and down on the bed. As his father groaned and rolled onto his back Logan giggled and smiled as his father smiled at him.

"Well someone is excited this morning." He sat up in bed and put his hands under Logan's arms lifting him then placed him on his lap. "Could it be that it's your first sleep over?" Logan giggled and nodded vigorously. Logan started bouncing on his father's lap in excitement making his father chuckle. "I guess that means you won't miss me huh?" Logan's dad let out a fake sad sigh and sniffed dramatically. Logan frowned and shifted on his father's lap so he could give him his best and biggest hugs.

"Of course I'll miss you papa I love you." Mr. Mitchell smiled and climbed out of bed bringing Logan with him. He held onto him tightly and kissed his head lovingly.

"Thank you Logan I love you too." Once they were out of the bed room Mr. Mitchell placed Logan back on the ground and chuckled as he ran down the stairs. He made sure he was right behind him as they entered the kitchen because he didn't want Logan getting into anything he wasn't supposed to.

"Can I help make breakfast papa?" Logan's father smiled and pulled a stool over to the counter so he could lift Logan onto it.

"How about I help you make breakfast since you're such a big boy." Logan smiled in excitement and nodded his head. After Logan decided he wanted pancakes Mr. Mitchell watched carefully as Logan tried his best to make the pancakes. Logan poured the pancake mix into a bowl coughing slightly when some of it flew back in his face. Mr. Mitchell chuckled and coughed slightly and handed Logan a measuring cup with milk already inside. Logan mixed it all together then allowed his father to take over when it needed to be cooked. When everything was done Logan enjoyed the pancakes happy that he had made them.

While Logan was helping his dad clean up a knock came to the door making him run with excitement. As soon as he opened the door James and Kendall ran in shivering from the cold.

"It's so cold out there!" Kendall took off his snow covered jacket and hung it up on a hook by the door. James nodded in agreement and did the same. When they both finally got their body temperatures warm enough so they were comfortable they finally noticed Logan wasn't dressed yet.

"Carlos is going to be here soon Logie you better get ready." Logan nodded at James and ran upstairs to his room. Carlos lived the farthest away from the three others who happened to live on the same street. Whenever Carlos' parents were going to pick them up they always met at Logan's house to make it easier. Carlos sometimes felt left out because he didn't live as close to the others as he wanted to but Logan, James, and Kendall always made sure he was included in everything they did. They usually hung out at Carlos' house anyway because he had the best games and snacks.

Logan ran down the stairs with a bag on his back as soon as he was finished. His dad had packed the bag for him the previous day so Logan wouldn't forget anything. It was the first sleepover for all three boys so they stood by the window waiting for the Garcia's car to come into view. When it finally did all three of them cheered and James and Kendall ran outside. Logan went to the kitchen where his father was to tell him he was leaving.

"Papa I'm leaving." Mr. Mitchell smiled at Logan and got up to give him a hug. He knelt down closer to his level and gave him a serious look.

"Ok, have fun but if anything happens call me ok. It's only your first sleepover so if you get scared and want to come home you can. (1)" Logan nodded but then gave his dad a big smile.

"I'll be fine Papa. I'll see you later." Logan gave his dad one more hug and ran out the door (After putting on his coat, hat and gloves of course). When he climbed inside James, Kendall, and Carlos were bouncing up and down on their seats. They were talking about all the cool things they were going to do and how they planned on staying up all night long. Mr. Garcia who was driving chuckled from the front seat.

"I don't expect you boys to go to bed on time but you still need to get some sleep. You're growing boys."

"Don't worry papi we will." Carlos smiled at his father making him chuckle. It was clear that they weren't going to get any sleep. When they finally reached Carlos' house they all ran inside to get away from the cold. They could smell something cooking and knew from their growling stomachs it was getting close to lunch time. Mrs. Garcia stepped out from the kitchen and gave the four boys a warm smile.

"Hello boys. I should have lunch ready for you in an hour but in the mean time I made you all some hot chocolate."

"With marshmallows?" James asked. Mrs. Garcia nodded and the four boys moved to the kitchen so they could get the warm chocolaty goodness. They each took a cup and moved back over to the living room. Once they sat down and turned on the TV they each took a sip making a sound of appreciation. "Is anything good on today?" Carlos seemed to think for a minute then picked up the remote so he could change the channel.

"Power Rangers is on."

"Which one?" Kendall was watching the screen trying to figure it out for himself but he wasn't sure. There were so many different Power Rangers he couldn't even remember them all.

"The one when they're like animals or something." Kendall grimaced.

"I hate that one. The only good one is the original. What else is on?" Carlos continued to search through the guide trying to find something interesting. When the boys finally decided that there was nothing good to watch they moved on to playing video games. Carlos had just gotten a PS2 and the boys were itching to play some of his games.

"Let's play Bully that's a good game." Carlos took out the case and was already putting the game into the system.

"That games pretty violent Carlos…" Logan trailed off when Carlos waved him off. Logan didn't really like violent games that much, especially since he didn't think his dad would like that he was playing them but he figured it didn't really matter.

The four boys continued to play different games only stopping to eat lunch and once again when they had to eat dinner. As the sun went down and it became completely dark outside the boys finally ran out of games to play.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Logan let out a yawn but was determined to stay up with the rest of his friends. He didn't want to be the one who fell asleep.

"What movie?" Carlos turned his head lazily to look towards his three friends. Logan wasn't the only one who was starting to fall asleep.

"How about Toy Story?" Kendall, Carlos, and Logan immediately brightened at James' suggestion. Everyone seemed to wake up a little considering it was their favorite movie.

Halfway through the movie all for boys were asleep. Mr. and Mrs. Garcia tiptoed into the room smiling at the sight of the four boys. They were all passed out squished together on the large Love Sack next to the couch. They looked so adorable Mrs. Garcia wished she had a camera to take a picture of them. While Mrs. Garcia turned off the TV Mr. Garcia took a thick fluffy blanket and covered the four boys so they wouldn't be to cold. When they were done they quietly left the room to let the four boys sleep.

* * *

Logan was the first one to wake. His eyes fluttered open and he noticed his face was buried in someone's back. Logan strained his neck to look around and noticed it was James. James was facing away from him and Carlos was on the other side facing James. Their limbs tangled in a massive heap and Logan soon noticed that Carlos looked like he was about to fall off the Love Sack. When Logan glanced behind him Kendall was asleep with his face buried in his back. His arm was over Logan's torso stopping Logan from making any movement. Logan let out a sigh and laid his head back against the Love Sack thinking he wasn't going to be going anywhere any time soon. After a few minutes of trying to get back to sleep he felt the Love Sack shift and heard a squeak and a thump. Carlos had finally fallen off of the Love Sack and Logan wished he could have seen it. He always found stuff like that funny. Logan couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the thought of what Carlos looked like when he fell. He didn't realize Carlos had heard him until he jumped over James and on top of Logan.

"Carlos!" Logan whined loudly because of the sudden weight on top of him. Carlos was laughing and Logan was surprised Kendall and James were still able to sleep through this.

'That's what you get for laughing Logie." Carlos leaned up so he was sitting and pouted at his two sleeping friends. With a grin he pushed on both James and Kendall so they went tumbling to the floor.

"Ow!" Kendall sat up and rubbed his head. Carlos and Logan were both laughing making him narrow his eyes and shake his head at them. "You didn't have to push me you know.

"Well how else were we going to get you up?"

"I don't know, in a nicer way." The three boys glanced at James who was just standing up. He moved his hands over his clothes and fixed his hair before smiling at him three friends. "So when are we going to go ice skating. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos shot up and ran to get there stuff. As soon as Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos were dressed they grabbed their skates and moved to Carlos' backyard.

"I'm always amazed by how big your backyard is Carlos." Logan looked around smiling at the layer of untouched snow. They always had to be careful whenever they walked around Carlos' backyard because it was harder to tell were his pool was (2). Mr. Garcia usually put up a fence so the boys wouldn't walk over the pool cover. The boys walked down the steps and towards the woods until they were standing in front of the pond. There were sprinkles of snow around it but other than that it was mostly smooth. The boys strapped on their skates and James, Carlos, and Kendall were ready to start skating until Logan stopped them. "We have to make sure the ice is thick enough before we start skating." The three boys groaned in annoyance.

"Its fine Logie my dad checked yesterday." Carlos remembered that his dad talking about checking the lake but he didn't remember him actually going into the backyard. He pushed that thought away. He was sure that his dad did it. Logan nodded and didn't stop his three friends again as they began to skate. It was going smoothly and after a while Logan completely forgot about the thought that the ice might be too thin.

"Hey lets race!" James skated to one end of the pond and waited for his three friends to join them. Once they did they all got into position. "We'll race all the way to the end then back to where we started." Kendall, Logan, and Carlos nodded before everyone turned their attention to the ice in front of them.

"1…" Kendall began.

"2!" Carlos shouted.

"3!" All the boys shouted simultaneously and sprang into action. They were neck and neck for the first few seconds until Logan skated over a rough patch making him stumble slightly. When he finally got control again Kendall, James, and Carlos had reached the end of the pond and were already turning around. As they skated past Logan who was trying to catch up they all laughed and stuck there tongue at him. Logan let out a huff and picked up his pace determined to catch up. When he turned around and started skating again he slowed to the stop when he realized his three friends had already reached the end.

"Aw better luck next time Logie!" Logan rolled his eyes at Kendall and let out a breath.

"I would have won if I didn't trip!" Logan huffed and began skating again but he tripped again. When he regained his balance he huffed but then noticed the ice where he was standing was completely flat. What did he trip on? What Logan didn't realize was that he didn't trip the ice below him shifted. Kendall, James, and Carlos fell to silence when they heard a cracking noise. The three boys looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from but then Kendall noticed Logan's face was pale and filled with fear.

"Logie?" Logan swallowed and glanced up at Kendall. His body was completely stiff and Kendall could already see tears brimming at his eyes.

"The ice…" Before Logan could finish the ice fell around him making him fall straight through. Kendall, James, and Carlos screamed in horror and skated forward stopping when they felt the ice shift below them.

"Carlos go get help!" Carlos nodded and skated off the ice not bothering to take off his skates as he ran clumsily towards his house. Kendall turned towards James who was already sobbing from fear when he noticed Logan hadn't surfaced. "James, calm down. We have to help Logan!"

"B-but h-he's still u-under the w-water." Kendall bit his lip and began feeling panic moving through him. His vision blurred with tears and he turned to face where Logan had fallen in.

"Logie!" Kendall's voice cracked from his crying. He skated forward slightly and fell to his hands and knees. He crawled towards the edge of the hole relieved that the ice didn't fall under him. He was looking into the water trying to find any sign of Logan. He didn't want to give up hope so when Logan finally broke the surface he was so happy. His relief fell away when he remembered the predicament Logan was in.

"K-k-kend-d-d-dal-l-ll." Kendall reached his hand out towards Logan who was shaking uncontrollable as he tried to keep himself a float. Logan shut his eyes tightly not sure how much longer he could take the cold. His body was starting to go numb and he felt like he couldn't move.

"Logie please! Give me your hand!" Logan opened his eyes noticing Kendall was reaching out to him. He tried his best to swim towards him each time his head went below the surface. When he finally got to the edge Kendall grabbed him and began to attempt to pull him out. Kendall tugged hard but he wasn't strong enough. When James finally snapped out of his shock and came to help they managed to get Logan out of the water. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and buried his face in his neck. He was sobbing from fear and shivering from the cold as he held onto Kendall as tightly as he could.

"Kendall I-I'm s-s-s-so-o-o c-cold." Kendall tightened his hold on Logan glancing at James when he wrapped his arms around Logan as well.

"Don't worry Logan Carlos is getting help.

* * *

As soon as Carlos was off the ice he ran towards his house trying not to fall over.

"PAPI! MAMI!" Carlos ran towards the porch jumping onto the first step and running up the stairs. "PA…" Carlos fell forward putting his hands out to stop his fall but his left hand missed the step and twisted in an unnatural way. Carlos cried out in pain and pulled his wrist to his chest taking a minute before he jumped up and ran inside. "PAPI!"

Mr. Garcia had been in the front yard when he heard Carlos screaming. Carlos sounded so terrified it chilled him to the bone. He ran inside and into the kitchen to find Carlos just coming in. He was holding his arm to his chest and tears were streaming down his face.

"Carlos what is it did you hurt yourself."

"Y-yes but that's not important! Kendall, James, Logan and I were skating and Logan fell through the ice!" Mr. Garcia didn't waste another moment as he sprinted outside and jumped down the stairs. He was so glad his job required him to be physically fit. When he reached the pond Kendall and James were clutching onto Logan who was visibly shaking. Mr. Garcia didn't want to risk all of them falling through considering he was much larger so he called out to them.

"Kendall, James, Bring Logan to me!" The two boys immediately stood and did their best to carry Logan over. Once they were close enough Mr. Garcia took Logan and ran him back into the house. By now Carlos had been able to tell his mother the situation and she was ready with a large amount of blankets. Kendall, James, and Carlos watched with teary eyes as Mr. and Mrs. Garcia horridly got Logan into dry clothes and wrapped all the blankets around him. They had changed out of their skates already so when Mr. Garcia told them to go to the car they were ready. Mr. Garcia climbed into the driver's seat while Mrs. Garcia climbed into the passenger's seat with Logan. She glanced down at him worriedly noticing his lips had a blue tint to them. When everyone was ready Mr. Garcia pealed out of the driveway and drove as fast as he could. He needed to get Logan to the hospital as fast as he could.

* * *

"I need help here!" Mr. Garcia ran into the hospital carrying Logan. Logan was still shaking uncontrollably and he wasn't sure it was possible to be so cold. He was so afraid that something was going to happen to him and his anxiety only grew when he was taken away from his friends.

When Logan was brought to the back Mrs. And Mr. Garcia turned their focus to Carlos who seemed to have forgotten about his arm. After talking to a nurse Carlos was brought back to be treated as well. James and Kendall looked at each other both seeing pure fear. They were watching as Mrs. Garcia spoke on the phone with Logan's dad and they could tell he was probably freaking out about now.

"Is Logan going to be ok?" James turned to Kendall with tear filled eyes. Kendall turned away from James and glanced down at his lap. His lip began to quiver before he looked back up at James.

"I don't know."

* * *

They had been waiting a long time for word on Logan. Carlos was already back and was sitting next to Kendall and James with a brace on his arm. Mr. Mitchell had shown up already and he was pacing with worry written all over his face. He didn't want to think of anything happening to Logan. With his wife's problems Logan was the only thing keeping him grounded. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to him. After a few more minutes of waiting a doctor finally walked through the double door's and called out Logan's name.

"That's my son." The doctor walked up to Mr. Mitchell and flipped open a chart. Carlos was gripping his parent's hands tightly while Kendall and James were gripping onto each other.

"Logan was suffering from moderate hypothermia but we were able to get his body temperature back to normal through external and internal rewarming. He should stay here a day or two to be monitored because of the high risk of him getting sick. If all goes well he should be fine." The doctor gave Mr. Mitchell and the others a smile making everyone let out a sigh of relief. Kendall jumped up from his spot next to James and looked up at the doctor.

"Can we see him?" The doctor nodded and led the group down the hall to the second to last room. When they walked inside they noticed the temperature of the room was warmer then the hallway.

Logan looked so small on the hospital bed. He was wrapped in a thick blanket and Kendall, James, and Carlos were relieved he wasn't shivering anymore. Carlos, James, and Kendall moved to Logan and gripped his hand. He was sleeping when they first came in but the contact woke him up.

"Logie." James' eyes teared up and he jumped onto the bed so he could give Logan a hug. Logan seemed disoriented for a moment but once he registered it was James hugging him he gladly hugged back. After a few minutes Carlos and Kendall jumped onto the bed as well and joined the hug.

"I'm so happy you're ok Logie. We were so scared that we would never see you again." Carlos pulled away from Logan and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Logan smiled at Carlos but then frowned when he noticed Carlos' brace.

"What happened to your arm?"

"I fell when I was running to get my parents." Logan giggled slightly making everyone smile.

"Only you Carlos."

"You're going to be ok right Logie?" Logan turned to Kendall who was looking him over with concern. Logan noticed his eyes were brimming with tears that were ready to fall at any negative comment.

"I think so. Is my papa here?" The three boys nodded and jumped off the bed so Mr. Mitchell could have room. Logan's lip began to quiver. Even though he was safe he was still scared. Mr. Mitchell pulled Logan to his chest and held onto him tightly. He couldn't describe the relief he felt that his son was ok. "I wanna go home." Mr. Mitchell rubbed Logan's back as he cried silently.

"I know buddy but you have to stay here so the doctors can make sure your better." Logan whimpered and buried his face in his father's chest.

"But I'm better right papa and you can take care of me you're the best doctor ever." Mr. Mitchell smiled and kissed the top of Logan's head.

"We'll see ok Logan. But I promise you I'll stay with you ok." Logan nodded and shivered slightly. Mr. Mitchell immediately made Logan lay back down not wanting him to get cold. When Logan tried to sit up again Mr. Mitchell laid back on the bed next to Logan and allowed him to curl into his side. He rubbed his head soothingly until Logan fell back to sleep.

"I'm so sorry this happened Rick." Mrs. Garcia spoke quietly not wanting to wake Logan. Mr. Mitchell looked away from Logan to give her a reassuring smile.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be thanking you for getting him here so quickly." Mrs. Garcia smiled and let out a sigh of relief. After Mr. and Mrs. Garcia spoke with Mr. Mitchell for a little while they finally decided it was time to go. It took some convincing to get Kendall, James, and Carlos to leave but Mr. Mitchell assured them that they could come back to see Logan as soon as they could. With a sigh James and Carlos left the room with Carlos' parents glancing back at Logan before they were out of the room. Kendall hesitated slightly still afraid that Logan could slip away at any moment. After Logan's father assured Kendall one has time that Logan would be fine Kendall left happy that he didn't lose his best friend.

**A/N: Done! It took me so long to get around to doing this! I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know what I'm going to do for the next chapter but I should be moving on to one shots for SCFE. Oh wait I know! I'll do the wedding and honey moon next. To give you a hint of what that means. I'm going to have to change the rating to M. tee hee**

**There is more to come.**

**(1): When I was younger my best friend could never last a sleepover the whole night. I would usually wake up and she would be gone. I don't know why she was afraid of staying the night at other people's houses but she got over it eventually.**

**(2): I realized while I was writing this all the stuff I put in Carlos' backyard. In the second chapter his backyard is surrounded by woods. Then in a later chapter he has a pool now he has a pond. I think I needed to establish that he has a very BIG backyard so it made more sense. Lol. =]**


	12. wedding and honeymoon

**A/N: are you ready for tons and tons of hotness, cuteness and smut. I hope so lol.**

Kendall got off the couch and knelt in front of Logan. Logan gasped as Kendall pulled a velvet box out of his back pocket and opened it revealing a diamond engagement ring. "Logie, will you marry me?" Kendall swallowed nervously as Logan continued to stare at him wide eyed. After a long five minutes passed Kendall laughed nervously, "Logan an answer would be nice." Logan snapped out of his shock in an instant and tackled Kendall to the ground. He kissed him and started crying hysterically.

"Yes! Kendall yes!" Kendall smiled and wiped Logan's tears away. He sat them both up and slid the ring onto Logan's finger. Logan half laughed and half cried as he stared at the ring. Kendall lifted Logan's chin and kissed his lips again.

"Now whenever you think of today I want you to remember this and nothing else." Logan's eyes widened again and then let more tears fall.

"I love you Kendall." Kendall smiled and pulled Logan into a deep kiss.

"I love you too… Always and forever." Logan laughed and leaned his forehead against Kendall's. He was smiling so big Kendall was afraid his face would get stuck like that. Kendall brought his hands up and cupped Logan's face. He used his thumbs to wipe away the last few happy tears before he moved in for a slow loving kiss. It contained every emotion both of them had ever felt making their heads spin from the blast of raw emotions. Kendall moved his hands to Logan's neck and shoulders while Logan spread his fingers over Kendall's chest. Their kiss soon moved from slow and loving to deep and passionate. Kendall pushed Logan back until he was flat on his back with Kendall hovering over him. He moved to kissing Logan's neck and jaw line while Logan ran his hands up and down Kendall's back. They were ready for things to get more heated until the front door opened. They both turned towards the door to find Camille standing at the entrance watching them with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't stop just because I'm here. Guy on guy is pretty hot." Kendall rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Thank you Camille for killing the moment." Camille chuckled and bowed making Kendall roll his eyes again. He stood up and helped Logan up who immediately ran over to Camille.

"Camille guess what!" Camille chuckled and shook her head at Logan. Whatever it was must be good because he wasn't blushing and totally embarrassed from her previous comment. Logan smiled brightly and held up his hand. The minute Camille looked down and saw the ring she squealed and jumped in place.

"OH MY GOOOOODD!" She continued to jump in place as she wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. When she pulled away she let out another squeal making Logan laugh. "This ring is so beautiful! I'm so happy for you Logan! When did he do this? How was it? Was it super romantic? Oh my god you have to tell me everything!" Camille gave Logan another tight hug making him laugh. Logan felt like Camille was the perfect friend for him. Whenever she reacted to something it was the emotions that Logan was to shy and reserved to let out. This was one of those moments where he wanted to jump around and scream his head off like an idiot but he was far too embarrassed to do that so he rather let Camille do it for him. "So… tell me everything." Camille was bouncing on her feet in anticipation. She really ate up this romantic goosy stuff.

"He asked like a minute ago. He was so sweet and I think I scared him because I took a few minutes to answer. I was in shock." Camille and Logan laughed.

"I can imagine Kendall must have been about to piss himself.

"I'm right here you know!"

"Shut up Kendall I'm talking to Logan." Kendall huffed and sat back down on the couch. He was a little annoyed that they were talking about him like he wasn't even there but when he saw how happy Logan was he could forgive all that. A smile came to Kendall's face as he watched him talking to Camille about what had happened a few moments ago. He was happy that Logan was happy with how he did because he was afraid he sounded too cheesy.

"So what are your plans for the big day because you know I could totally help you with that."

"I don't know I haven't thought about it." Camille scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

"You may be a guy but there is no way I can believe that you never thought about how you would want your perfect wedding." Logan chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed.

"Ok maybe I have given it some thought at one time or another." Camille smiled and gave Logan another hug.

"That's what I thought. Well I have to go so I'll talk to you more about it later." Camille squealed a little before she left making Logan laugh. Once she was gone Logan ran back over to the couch and plopped down right next to Kendall. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's torso smiled as he let out a content sigh. Kendall and Logan locked eyes for a moment before Logan leaned forward and attached his lips to Kendall's. At first it was just a simple kiss but Kendall brought his hand up and placed it on the back of Logan's head before running his tongue along Logan's bottom lip. He parted his lips and moaned as Kendall ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth. To Kendall's surprise Logan began to take control of the kiss as he forced his tongue into Kendall's mouth. Without parting from Kendall Logan moved so he was straddling Kendall's lap. Logan let out a moan when he felt Kendall's hardening member rub against his own. He began to grind down allowing his own member to harden.

Kendall let out a deep guttural growl before gripping Logan's ass with both hands and squeezed. He began to trust up and helped Logan push forward.

"Where back." Both Kendall and Logan groaned in frustration from another interruption. Logan climbed off of Kendall and helped him stand as well.

"If you don't want anyone to interrupt you don't do that in the living room."

"Oh shut up." Logan shook his head at James with narrowed eyes. There was a slight blush on his face but it soon faded. James and Carlos looked at each other with furrowed eyebrows before turning back to Kendall and Logan.

"What's with the smiles? There kind of creepy." Kendall and Logan looked at each other with big smiles before turning back to James and Carlos. Logan took Kendall's hand then took in a big breath.

"We're getting married." James and Carlos' jaws dropped. They stood motionless for a second before breaking into smiles.

"That's so great!" Carlos walked forward and gave both Kendall and Logan a hug. When they pulled away James stepped forward and did the same. When James pulled away Kendall clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Soooooo… don't you think you two might want to go down to the pool?" Logan blushed and covered his face with his hands.

"Real discrete Kendall."

"What? It's better than me saying can you guys leave so we can have sex." Logan gasped and smacked Kendall's arm.

"Kendall!" James and Carlos laughed before walking towards the door.

"We get the hint."

"Yea we don't want to hear you again. My poor ears can't take it." Carlos added. Logan was blushing fiercely as he watched his two friends leave. As soon as the door was closed Kendall grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Logan's embarrassment faded and the only thing on his mind was Kendall. Logan moaned as he parted his lips and allowed Kendall access. He ran his hands over Kendall's chest and neck then ran his fingers through Kendall's hair. When they broke apart Kendall attacked Logan's neck making him roll his head back and moan.

"I need you." Kendall grabbed the back of Logan's thighs and lifted him up. As soon as his legs were securely wrapped around Kendall's waist Kendall quickly walked towards their room. Kendall had to pull away from Logan's neck so he could see where he was going but Logan immediately began nipping and sucking on Kendall's neck. When they finally reached their room Kendall shut the door with his foot before turning away from the bed and falling back. Logan let out a squeak from the sudden fall and Kendall gasped from all of Logan's weight suddenly being pressed on him. When they both got their bearings they laughed before kissing again.

Logan pulled away and sat up so he was looking down at Kendall. He bit his lip as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled his shirt off. Kendall couldn't stop himself from running his hands over Logan's sides and stomach. Once his shirt was fully off Logan threw it to the side and pulled Kendall into a sitting position. He helped Kendall get off his own shirt before crashing their lips together. When Logan pulled away he let out a breath and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kendall brought his hands to Logan's belt and slowly undid it as he peppered kisses all over Logan's chest. Logan let out a whine and threw his head back when Kendall ran his tongue over Logan's nipple. When Logan's pants were finally undone he stood up and quickly slid them down. At the same time Kendall undid his own pants then lifted his hips so Logan could pull them off. They kept eye contact as they both took a hold of their boxers and pulled them down. As soon as they were completely nude they just stared at each other. Logan was panting heavily and he could feel his face heating up from Kendall's intent staring.

Kendall gave Logan a look that could easily be referred to as the "come hither" look. Logan climbed onto the bed and kissed Kendall before he was flipped onto his back. Kendall crawled over Logan and situated himself between his legs. They both let out a moan when their members rubbed together. Kendall continued to thrust into Logan until they were both fully erect. When Logan couldn't wait any longer he grabbed Kendall's hand and brought his fingers to his mouth. Kendall let out a groan at the feel and sight of Logan running his tongue over Kendall's fingers. As soon as they were wet enough Kendall pulled his fingers out of Logan's mouth and brought them down to his entrance. Logan gasped when Kendall began poking at his entrance then let out a whimper when Kendall pushed his finger in.

"More." Kendall pulled out then added a second finger. As soon as he rubbed against Logan's prostate Logan threw his head back and let out a whine. He was withering and moaning as Kendall stretched him.

"Are you ready?" Logan nodded because speaking was impossible. Kendall kissed Logan's whimper away as he pulled his finger out. Then he aligned himself with Logan's entrance and pushed in. Kendall laid flush against Logan and began to place butterfly kisses all over Logan's face as he waited for him to get adjusted. When Logan began whining and begging for Kendall to move Kendall kissed his forehead before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in.

"Oh god Kendall." Logan head rolled to the side as he let out a long moan. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's torso and held onto him tightly as he began to thrust harder. Soon Kendall was grunting from the effort as he pounded into a withering Logan. He was striking Logan's prostate with every hard thrust making Logan see stars.

"I'm gunna come Logie." Kendall leaned back on his hands to get better leverage as he began thrusting harder and faster. Logan gripped onto the bed sheet tightly and screamed Kendall's name as he got closer and closer to orgasm. After a few more hard thrusts Logan arched his back and came. His toes curled and his mouth was wide open in a silent scream as he was hit with wave after wave of pleasure. After a two more thrusts Kendall couldn't take the feel of Logan's entrance contracting around him. He thrust in hard and painted Logan's insides as he let out a long moan. When they both came down from their orgasmic high Kendall slowly pulled out and plopped down next to Logan who turned over and cuddled into his side.

"I love you Logan."

"I love you too."

* * *

"So how about this." Logan let out a sigh as Camille held out another napkin for him to look at.

"Camille, does it really matter what napkins we use?"

"Of course it does! Everything has to be perfect; from the location down to something simple like the napkins!" Logan let out a sigh and rolled his eyes as he reached for the napkin.

"But aren't all napkins exactly the WOW it's so soft!" Camille let out a laugh as Logan stared at the napkin in amazement. When he finally registered the look Camille was giving him he placed it back on the table and blushed.

"That one's good."

"Ok, now that we have all the small stuff down let's move on to the big stuff." Camille took out a big binder making Logan raise his eyebrows at her.

"Are you sure you've never done this before."

"I haven't I just watch a lot of bridal shows." Logan made an oh face and nodded his head. While Camille began digging through the binder Logan let out a sigh and looked around.

"Shouldn't we wait for Kendall?"

"I guess but he's probably just stalling so he won't have to do all of this boring stuff." Logan let out an annoyed laugh and whipped out his phone.

"If I'm stuck here doing this crap then he should be too."

"_Kendall where are you? You better not be stalling so you don't have to do all this wedding stuff. If you are you're going tux shopping with James."_

_-Love Logan _

Logan put his phone back down on the table and stared at it hoping Kendall would text him right away. Instead of his phone vibrating like he expected the front door burst open and a panting Kendall came in.

"I'm here I'm here! Please don't make me go tux shopping with James!" Logan chuckled and took Kendall's hand when he sat down in the chair next to him.

"Don't worry I won't make you suffer. James can go by himself." Kendall let out a sigh of relief and leaned over to give Logan a kiss on the cheek. When they pulled away Camille was smiling at them.

"Why don't we start with the location." Camille folded her arms and rested them on the table. "Where do you guys want it?" Kendall and Logan both looked at each other before shrugging. Camille let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "This would be so much easier if one of you was a girl."

"Sorry Camille but Logan is the closest you're going to get." Logan smacked Kendall's arm and pouted.

"I'm nothing like a girl!" Camille and Kendall looked at each other with raised eyebrows and smirks. They both knew that was a complete lie. When Logan saw their faces he grabbed the paper Camille was looking at in an attempt to change the subject. "So let's talk about location."

* * *

Logan groaned as the shrilling of his alarm woke him from a peaceful sleep. He reached his hand out and smacked the nightstand a few times before he finally hit the alarm. When the ringing stopped Logan rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. When he looked around he wasn't surrounded by anything familiar. The flat screen TV, the bed next to his, and the rest of the room was a part of the hotel he had checked into only the night before. Logan turned his attention to the bathroom when the door opened. James walked with his hair styled and fully dressed in a white dress shirt, black suit pants, grey tie, and grey vest.

"You're finally awake." Logan glanced at the clock and raised an eyebrow when he realized it was only seven A.M.

"It's only seven. How long have you been up?"

"You know me Logan it takes time to look this awesome." Logan rolled his eyes and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn. "You should start getting ready. You wouldn't want to be late for your own wedding." Logan couldn't help the smile that came to his face at the reminder. In a few short hours he was going to be married to the love of his life Kendall.

"I'm getting married." Logan thought about for a moment until his smile fell and was replaced with nervousness. "Holy shit I'm getting married."

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Logan shook his head and climbed out of bed.

"No I'm just a little nervous. I want everything to be perfect." James placed his hand on Logan's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure it will be fine and even if something does go wrong the only thing that should really matter to you is Kendall."

"Yea you're right. When did you get so smart?"

"Hey, I've always been good when it comes to relationship stuff."

"True." Logan moved past James and went straight into the bathroom. As soon as he closed the door he stripped out of his clothes and jumped into the shower. The warm water was a welcomed relief but what was mostly on his mind was Kendall. The last time he had seen him was the day before when they first checked in. Apparently they weren't allowed to see each other before the wedding so they were in separate rooms. Kendall was with Carlos and Logan was with James. Logan hadn't been apart from Kendall that long but he missed him dearly. He wanted to see his beautiful smiling face and he wanted to feel his warmth as they embraced each other. Logan couldn't wait to see Kendall and that's what made the nerves he was feeling go away. Kendall would be there and that's all he needed.

Logan turned off the water and hopped out of the shower as soon as he was done. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist before moving to stand in front of the mirror. He lazily wiped the mirror before taking great care with flossing and brushing his teeth. He certainly didn't want to risk having bad breath or yellow teeth. Once he was satisfied Logan washed his face with a deep cleanser. When he ran a towel over his face he winced when felt pain in his nose (1).

"Ow what the…" Logan poked his nose and felt a bump. When he realized what it was he frantically cleaned the mirror and shoved his face as close as he could get. Logan let out a scream as soon as he saw the red swollen pimple. He usually wasn't the type of person to freak about things like this (that was James' job) but right now on this day Logan was freaking out.

"Logan! Are you ok? What happened?" Logan thanked god he was with James and flung open the door.

"James help I have a pimple!" James raised his eyebrows and leaned forward to get a better look.

"Oh yea you do. I wonder why I didn't notice it before…"

"Don't touch it!" Logan slapped James' hand away and grabbed his wrist. He pulled him into the bathroom and frantically flailed his arms around. "Just do something!"

"Ok ok calm down." James pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed it to his ear. "Hey Camille are you girls ready because we have problem." Logan couldn't hear what Camille was saying to James but it was clear that she was freaking out. "Well Logan has a pimple the size of Mount Vesuvius on his nose and he is freaking out about it.

"James!" Logan looked at himself in the mirror again. "It's not that big." Logan leaned forward and let out a groan. "It is that big!" After James hung up he pushed Logan out of the bathroom and towards the suit that was laid out on the bed.

"Hurry up and start getting dressed. The women will be here in 5 minutes I doubt you want them to see you half naked." Logan let out a sigh and pulled on a pair of black boxers and a white tank top. He pulled on his white button down shirt next and then his suit pants. As soon as he got his shoes on there was a knock on the door. As soon as James opened it Camille, Jo, and Mrs. Knight came running in with makeup bags in hand.

"Where is he?" Once they spotted Logan they grabbed him and dragged him into the bathroom. Logan yelped as he was forced to sit down in a chair. He watched the three women warily as they examined his face.

"That thing is huge!"

"Not helping Camille!"

"Sorry." Camille took a hold of Logan's chin. "Now hold still." After ten minutes of trying different ways of applying cover up Camille, Mrs. Knight and Jo stood up straight and let out sighs.

"You can still see it." Mrs. Knight huffed.

"At least it's not as red." Jo added.

"It should only be noticeable if you point it out." Logan stood up and took a look at himself in the mirror. Mrs. Knight was right it was still visible but Jo was right as well and he was very happy about that.

"Thanks a lot guys. I don't know what I would do without you." They each smiled and pulled Logan into a hug. When they pulled away Mrs. Knight let out a sigh and cupped Logan's face.

"It seems like just yesterday you two were making mud pies in the backyard and now you're getting married." Mrs. Knight looked up and fanned her eyes in an attempt to keep away the tears. "Don't cry you already put on your make up don't cry." Logan let out a chuckle and gave Mrs. Knight another hug.

"Thanks for everything mama K." Mrs. Knight smiled before leaving with Camille and Jo. Once they were gone Logan went back to getting ready.

* * *

Kendall took a deep breath as he continued to pace. The wedding was going to start soon and he was freaking out.

"Kendall you ok?" Kendall nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned quickly and clutched his hand to his chest.

"Jesus James you almost killed me." When Kendall finally got a hold of himself he stood up straight and let out a breath. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be on the other side with Logan?" Kendall and Logan decided for their wedding no one was going to walk down the ail like a bride would do at a normal wedding. Logan thought it would be embarrassing and he didn't want to seem even more girly then he already was. They decided that they would both come out from two different entrances towards the front of the room. They weren't in a church but at a country club. The wedding itself was taking place in the main hall and the reception was going to be outside. The entrances they were coming out of were located right behind where the preacher stood. It hadn't been easy to find someone who would marry them but apparently Gustavo knew a guy.

"Logan wanted me to check on you. He said and I quote, 'I haven't seen Kendall in like a billion years I have to make sure he's ok!' end quote." Kendall chuckled and smiled as an image of Logan flashed into his mind. He loved him so much and he couldn't wait to be eternally bound to him. That still didn't mean Kendall wasn't nervous though.

"I'm fine just… nervous."

"I can tell you look a little pale." James grimaced and took two steps back. "You're not going to puke are you?"

"Now that you mention it." Kendall threw his hand over his mouth and ran to the handicapped bathroom right behind him. He barely had time to lift the lid before he was emptying the contents of his stomach. As soon as he was done Kendall used a paper towel to wipe is mouth and splashed some water on his face. "You wouldn't happen to have a toothbrush on you…" Kendall trailed off when James handed him a toothbrush, toothpaste and some mouth wash. When Kendall gave him a look James shrugged.

"Logan thought he was the one who would need it." Kendall shook his head and quickly cleaned his mouth. When he was satisfied he left the bathroom and took his place again.

"That never happened.

"Got it." James walked back over to Logan's side passing Carlos on the way. "Why were you over there?"

"Kendall wanted me to check on Logan. You?"

"Same." They both let out laughs before getting back to their places. Logan glanced at the clock and took in a deep calming breath. They had about a minute before they started and he could tell by that sounds of their voices that everyone they invited were seated. He glanced through a small window in the middle of the door and he could see everyone. Mrs. Knight was seated in the front next to Mr. Knight. Next to him was James and Carlos' parents and last Logan smiled when he noticed Kelly and Gustavo. Kelly looked like she was holding back tears of joy and Gustavo looked out of his element. Logan was just happy that he was there supporting them.

"You ready?" Logan turned around and smiled t Camille who was smiling back. Both Camille and Jo were wearing light blue dresses about knee length. The dresses were strapless and tightened at the top before flowing out at the waist. Because Camille had helped with everything Logan thought it was appropriate for her to be a part of the wedding. He couldn't really call Jo and Camille bridesmaids but that's basically what they were.

When Logan nodded at Camille she kissed his cheek and moved next to James. They gave each other warm smiles before linking arms. A few seconds later music came on signaling that the wedding was starting. Camille and James gave one final good luck wave to Logan before walking through the doors together. At the same moment Jo and Carlos were walking out. When Logan's cue came he took in a deep breath and stepped out. The one thing that Logan was worried about was having everyone watching him. It was different from performing because when he really got nervous he made sure not to focus on anyone. When the crowd was just a big blob of people it was easy to forget that they were all staring at you. Logan couldn't help the blush as soon as he saw everyone smiling and staring but once his vision shifted and brown eyes met green they didn't matter. As soon as Logan was standing in front of Kendall he grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly. Kendall gave him a warm smile and Logan could tell by the expression on his face that he was just dying to kiss him.

When the priest cleared his throat Logan and Kendall broke eye contact for a moment to look at him. As soon as he began speaking they turned back to each other and just kept eye contact. Kendall held Logan's hand in his and couldn't help but lift their hands and softly kiss the back of Logan's hand. A big smile broke across his face when Logan blushed a deep shade of red at the gesture. Kendall didn't break his gaze away from Logan until he felt someone hitting his stomach. When he turned to see who it was Katie was holding up a ring.

"Pay attention idiot." Kendall took the ring from Katie and they both stuck their tongues out at each other as she walked away. When Kendall turned back to Logan he was shaking his head and laughing.

"Both Logan and Kendall have prepared their own vows." The priest nodded at Kendall signaling him to go ahead. Kendall took in a breath before speaking.

"Logan…Today, as I give myself to you my mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my life's partner. I will never leave you nor forsake you; I will spend all my days at your side. We will share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love." Logan was about to comment on how beautiful that was until Kendall continued. "That would have been my vows if I had gone with that Google search."

"Of course." Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head as everyone laughed. Of course he would do something like that. When everyone quieted down Kendall squeezed Logan's hand to get his attention.

"If I had gone with that it wouldn't have been from me. Logan I promise that no matter what I will always love you. From this moment I promise that I will cherish every moment we have together because I love everything about you from your gorgeous eyes… to that pimple on your nose." Logan's jaw dropped as he made a noise of indignation. When he noticed everyone was laughing he blushed furiously.

"I could walk away now you know."

"Anyway…" everyone laughed again and as soon as they were quiet Kendall finished. "No matter what I will always be faithful to you." When Kendall finished the priest gestured to Logan to speak.

"Kendall, you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life… no matter what stupid things you say." Everyone chuckled at Logan's last comment before the priest continued.

"Kendall please repeat after me. In token and pledge for the vows between us made…" Kendall lifted Logan's hand and allowed the ring to hover right by his finger.

"In token and pledge for the vows between us made…"

"With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Kendall slid the ring onto Logan's finger with a bright smile on his face.

"Logan repeat after me. In token and pledge for the vows between us made…"

"In token and pledge for the vows between us made…"

"With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring…" Logan paused for a moment when he felt tears of joy coming to his eyes. He took in a breath and smiled brightly. "I thee wed." Logan slid the ring on Kendall's finger then laced their fingers together. The priest smiled at the two of them before speaking to the crowd.

"I now present to you husband and husband. You may kiss." Kendall pulled Logan to him like he had been dying to kiss him for hours. Their lips met in a passionate love filled kiss that lasted a few seconds before they were forced to break apart. When they turned to face everyone they were all clapping. Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Garcia, and Mrs. Diamond were literally sobbing from joy while Mr. Garcia, Knight, and Diamond were cheering them on. When Kendall and Logan made their exit and were finally away from everyone they stopped and turned towards each other. Logan wrapped his arms tightly around Kendall's neck while Kendall wrapped his arms around his torso. They were spinning and laughing completely consumed by the euphoria of joy.

"I feel like I've waited forever for today." Logan pulled away and cupped Kendall's face. "I love you so much." Kendall leaned forward and attached his lips to Logan's. When he pulled away he leaned their foreheads together and closed his eyes.

"This feels like a dream it's so unreal. I never knew I could possibly be this happy." Kendall opened his eyes so he could look into Logan's dark ones. "If it is a dream I never want to wake up. I love you so, so much Logan." They kissed again before they heard Carlos calling their names.

"Come on guys the reception is about to start." They both nodded at Carlos before following him hand in hand.

* * *

The reception had gone smoothly so far and the night was coming to an end. Kendall and Logan had their first dance; they cut the cake (which ended in each other's faces) and now a few of their friends were offering a final toast to the two boys. Logan glanced over towards Kendall and noticed he was fidgeting in his seat.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to pee?"

"Then go pee."

"But wouldn't it be rude of me to leave before everyone speaks?" Logan rolled his eyes.

"I think they would rather you go then have you piss your pants."

"That's true." Logan laughed as Kendall shoot up from his seat and ran back inside. He must have been holding it in longer then he thought. A few seconds later Mrs. Knight stood up and hit her glass to get everyone's attention.

"Hi everyone. I just want to say something for these two… where's Kendall."

"Bathroom!"

"Oh ok." Everyone chuckled slightly before Mrs. Knight continued. "Well then let me just say that Logan you have always been a part of my family. You have always been a son to me and I am so glad that you and Kendall have found happiness with each other. You deserve it." Mrs. Knight walked over to Logan and gave him a hug before going back to her seat. The next person to stand up in front of everyone, to Logan's surprise, was Gustavo.

"Um well… I never thought I'd see the day that two of you dogs got married. I thought I would have killed you by now but I guess you guys aren't as bad as I thought. So… good luck and don't break each other." When Gustavo walked passed Logan he patted him on the shoulder. Next Carlos stood up in front of everyone.

"Logie, I've known you and Kendall for forever and I can honestly say you two and James are the best friends I will ever have. I don't know what I would ever do without you and I'm just happy that you're happy. You deserve to be happy." After Carlos and Logan hugged James went in front of everyone.

"I guess there isn't much I can say that hasn't already been said but I'm just glad that you and Kendall are together. I can only wish good things for two of my best friends and I'm happy that no matter how nervous you got you still enjoyed today. But don't worry Logan Kendall was nervous too. He actually threw up. It's a good thing you came prepared because I doubt you would have wanted to kiss vomit breath." Logan laughed and shook his head at James. Just as everyone's laughter was dying down Kendall walked back outside. When he sat down next to Logan he noticed the look on his face.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Logan looked at his watch and stood up pulling Kendall up with him. "We have an early flight so I think we should go." Kendall nodded and pulled Logan close.

"I can't wait until we get there. I'm going to have you all to myself."

"You'll always have me to yourself." They both smiled and kissed each other softly. When they pulled away everyone was watching them with smiles on their faces. The two boys said goodbye to everyone and thanked everyone for coming before they went home to get some sleep before leaving for their honeymoon.

* * *

"Wow look at that." Kendall peered over Logan so he could look out the plane's window. They were getting close to landing so as they past the low forming clouds the rolling hills of the beautiful New Zealand landscape was revealed. When Kendall and Logan were deciding where they wanted to go for their honeymoon it took them a long time to decide. Kendall only wanted to pick the places that would make Logan happy and Logan would only pick the places that made Kendall happy. Since neither of them wanted to go to the same places it was difficult. They finally decided on New Zealand after Kendall researched it a little. It wasn't one of the places he wanted to go to because he thought there wasn't really anything interesting there but there was actually plenty for them to do. Also it was a nice quiet place where they could just be together without having to worry about fans and paparazzi. They knew they would probably encounter some but not the amount that you would find in LA.

Logan wanted to go there for several reasons. The scenery was beautiful and he loved the outdoors. He definitely wanted to go hiking and sightseeing. There were also a lot of cool historical sites that he wanted to see like the bridge to know where. Lastly, he wanted to go there because that's where the filming for the Lord of the Rings took place.

When Logan and Kendall finally got off the plane they got their bags. It took them a long time but when they finally got out of the airport they hailed a taxi and headed towards the bed and breakfast they were staying at. It was a small building just outside of a large town. The place seemed so strange to both Logan and Kendall because while they could see a town in one direction there was rolling his and farm land in another.

"I am so tired. We should probably just sleep today." Logan nodded as he helped Kendall get the bags out of the car. After they paid the taxi driver they walked inside and were greeted by a small older woman.

"Hello and welcome to the Frezz family bed and breakfast." Her cheeks were a natural rosy shade and her hair was tied back in a tight bun. She kind of reminded the two boys of the maple syrup lady.

"Hi we have reservations for the honeymoon sweet under Knight." She checked the computer quickly then looked at Kendall with a big smile.

"Yes you do. Follow me and I'll lead you to your room." The woman walked around the counter and walked down the hall. She opened a door that led to a small stair case then walked down another hall that led to another small stair case. "The sweet is on the top floor so you should have plenty of privacy. It's the only room up there." Kendall smirked and winked at Logan who blushed furiously. When they were finally on the third floor there was a small entrance space before a white wooden door. She handed Kendall the key to the room before saying congratulations and leaving. Kendall put the key in the door and opened it. Both boys took a second to look into the room before Logan tried to step in.

"No, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Did I forget a bag?" Logan looked down at the bags in his hand with furrowed eyebrows. He didn't see anything missing so he gave Kendall a questioning look. Kendall took the bags from Logan and placed everything against the wall inside the room. He had a huge smile on his face as he held out his arms a gestured for Logan to come forward.

"Come on." Kendall gestured with his fingers again. It took Logan about a minute to figure out what Kendall was insinuating but when he finally got it he blushed.

"No."

"Why?"

"Just no."

"Come one no one's around."

"But that's so girly!"

"Just do it. Please." When Kendall made a puppy dog face Logan rolled his eyes and stepped forward. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck as Kendall placed a hand on his back and hooked his other arm under Logan's knee lifting him up. Kendall was smiling hugely and Logan was blushing furiously as they stepped into the room. Kendall used his foot to close the door behind them as he walked toward the middle of the sweet. They looked around in pure amazement at how nice the place was. It didn't look like much from the outside but the room was truly luxurious. There was a large living room area with a pearl white couch. In front of it was a wooden table and a plasma TV attached to the wall. There was a large kitchen area off to the side with a breakfast nook and past that was a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi and shower. The bed was towards the opposite side of the TV. It was a large canopy bed raised up. There were steps on either side that led to were the bed was. Kendall walked towards the steps and walked up them. When he got to the bed he gently laid Logan down before climbing in bed next to him.

"I thought you wanted to relax?" Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist so his hands were resting on his stomach. When Logan turned to look back at him Kendall kissed his cheek.

"I do. Let's sleep." Logan smiled and placed his hand over Kendall's.

"I love you." Kendall kissed the back of Logan's head.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Careful Kendall." Logan chuckled as he reached his hand out to help Kendall who had almost fallen over. It was the first full day of their honeymoon in New Zealand and the two boys decided to take a long hike. They had already seen the bridge to nowhere and some other sights around the area so by now it was getting towards the end of the day.

"Hey look, more sheep."

"If you point out every time you see a flock of sheep you'll never stop talking."

"Yea aren't sheep in New Zealand like squirrels in the U.S. You see them everywhere" (2). Logan shrugged his shoulders as they continued on their hike. They often stopped to take pictures or point out other cool things along the way. About halfway through they ran into a group of fans who couldn't believe they ran into two members of BTR in the middle of nowhere. Frankly if Logan and Kendall ran into their favorite celebs in the middle of nowhere they wouldn't believe it either.

As they continued on their trek the path got steeper and steeper. They were quickly getting tired but they knew if they pressed on it would be worth it. When they finally got to the top it was a cliff side overlooking a flat plain with rolling hills in the distance. The sun was going to set soon so Kendall and Logan found a patch of soft grass and sat down. Logan was sitting between Kendall's legs with his back rested against Kendall's chest. He softly rubbed Kendall's arms that were wrapped around his waist as Kendall placed soft kisses on his neck.

"This is amazing." Logan looked back at Kendall so he could see his face. "You want to know what the most amazing part is?"

"What's that?" Logan smiled and leaned back so their lips were inches apart.

"Being here with you." Kendall smiled and leaned the rest of the way so their lips attached. When they pulled apart Logan turned back towards the sky and rested his head against Kendall's shoulder. As the sun began to disappear past the hills in the distance Logan glanced at his hand and smiled at the beautiful rings. Not only did he now have his engagement ring and the engraved ring Kendall gave to him but now he had a beautiful wedding ring. Three rings seemed like a little much but Logan didn't care. There was no way he could part with any of them.

Kendall took Logan's hand in his and moved his thumb over the rings. He could remember each moment clearly and he knew he was never ever going to forget them.

"Thank you Kendall."

"For what?" Logan touched the rings with his fingers.

"For everything. For being there for me when I needed you most, for saving me, for always being willing to do anything for me, for understanding me, for giving me comfort when I needed it most, for staying with me no matter what, and most importantly for always loving me." Kendall turned Logan face so they were looking at each other.

"You don't have to thank me. I'd do anything for you. I love you."

"I love you too." Kendall pulled Logan into another kiss before standing up. The sun had already set so it was time for them to get back to the hotel. They took the short cut back to the beginning of the trail so they could cut the amount of time it took for them to get back.

When they finally returned to the bed and breakfast Kendall pulled Logan into a passionate kiss as soon as the door was closed. Logan moaned as Kendall forced his tongue into his mouth. Logan hands were moving over Kendall's chest and arms while Kendall's were doing the same. They continued to kiss as they moved over towards the bed. When they tried to go up the steps they tripped and broke apart to laugh. When they finally got their bearings Kendall took Logan's hand and led him to the bed. When they were both kneeling in the center of the mattress they started to passionately kiss again.

Logan moved his hands to the hem of Kendall's shirt and pulled the shirt up and over Kendall's head. He broke away from the kiss so he could pepper kisses over Kendall's peck, neck and shoulders. When Logan couldn't get any lower while they were both kneeling he placed his hand on Kendall's chest and pushed him back so he was lying down. Logan continued to kiss down Kendall's body only stopping when he reached the top of his pants. They locked eyes as Logan began to slowly pull down the zipper and as Logan slowly pulled off Kendall's shoes, socks and pants.

"Hey." Logan paused and looked up at Kendall. "Take your clothes off." Logan chuckled and slowly lifted his shirt off. He climbed off the end of the bed so he could remove everything else. When they were finally completely naked Logan climbed back on the bed and positioned himself at Kendall's hips. When he licked a line from Kendall's hip bone to his member Kendall let out a long moan. He gripped the sheets tightly in his hands when Logan licked his member before taking it into his mouth. He sucked on the head and run his tongue along the bottom. When Logan took more into his mouth Kendall ran his fingers through Logan's hair and threw his head back as he moaned.

Soon Logan was bobbing his head at a fast pace as he sucked on Kendall's erection. After another suck he pulled off with a pop and climbed up Kendall's body so he could kiss him on the lips. Kendall immediately flipped Logan over and attached his lips to Logan's neck. He bit down on Logan's pulse point and smirked when Logan bucked his hips at the sensation. When Kendall pulled away he softly kissed the mark he left behind.

"I want to try something new." Logan furrowed his eyebrows and gave Kendall a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Kendall pecked Logan on the lips before getting up and walking over to their bags. While he opened one of them and dug through it Logan sat up and watched him curiously. When Kendall came back to bed he was holding a bottle of lube, which didn't surprise Logan. Kendall climbed onto the bed and pushed Logan so he was laying flat on his back before reaching over the sides of the bed. "What's that?"

"Hold on." Logan watched confused as Kendall pulled up a red velvet rope. When Logan peered over the side of the bed he realized it was attached to the mattress. He never even noticed that. Logan quickly registered something being tightly tied around his left wrist. He snapped out of his thoughts and blushed when he realized his left wrist was tied tightly and Kendall was currently working on the other one.

"I don't know about this Kendall." Even with his small protests he didn't stop Kendall. He just watched at Kendall finished tying him so that he couldn't use his hands at all. Kendall settled between Logan's legs making Logan moan as their crotches rubbed together. He leaned in so they were only inches apart making Logan's breath hitch.

"Come on Logie don't you think it would be fun to let me take over. To let me have complete control." Logan's head lulled back as he let out a sinful moan. Kendall took this as a sign to continue and quickly attached his lips to Logan's neck.

"Kendall…" Logan tightly gripped the velvet rope as Kendall moved down his body. Kendall bit his shoulder and licked a long line from Logan's belly button to his chest. When Kendall began to suck and nip on Logan's nipple he pulled against the restraints desperately wanting to lace his fingers through Kendall's hair.

"You want more Logie."

"Yes…" Kendall smirked and lifted himself up to look at Logan's face. His eyes were half lidded and his lips were parted. His expression was riddled with lust and want.

"Sorry didn't quiet catch that." Logan let out a whine and bucked his hips in order to get any form of friction. When Kendall pulled away Logan let out another whine.

"Please Kendall." Kendall smirked and leaned forward so he was hovering over Logan's ear.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to fuck you? Fuck you nice and slow?" Logan let out a moan and nodded his head.

"Yes. God yes. I need you Kendall." Kendall smirked and pecked Logan's lips before sitting up and grabbing the bottle of lube. He covered his fingers with a generous amount before spreading Logan's legs wide and teasing Logan's entrance. Logan's hips were bucking and withering just begging for Kendall to enter him. When he finally pushed his finger passed the ring of muscle Logan let out a squeak. When he finally became used to the intrusion Kendall pulled out all the way before thrusting forcefully with another finger. Logan threw his head from side to side as Kendall stretched him. He was rubbing his prostate vigorously and Logan didn't think he would last much Logan.

"You gunna come baby?" Logan nodded and gripped the rope tightly. When Kendall added a third finger Logan thrust into them and came hard. His back arched off the bed and his body stiffened as rope after rope of cum was forced out of his body. Kendall continued to thrust his fingers into him as he used his free hand to soothingly rub circles into Logan's stomach.

"Kendall I need you." When Logan was calm he let out a whimper as Kendall pulled his fingers out. He watched lustfully as Kendall poured more lube on his hand and spread it over his throbbing member. When he was completely covered Kendall placed his hands on the back of Logan's thighs and pushed his legs apart as he positioned himself at Logan's entrance. Logan felt completely exposed and vulnerable in this position and it made him rock hard again. When Kendall pushed into Logan's entrance he let out a moan at the feeling of Logan's warmth surrounding him. After a minute Logan was whining and withering begging Kendall to move.

"You ready baby?" When Logan nodded his head Kendall pulled back and slowly thrust back in. He started with a slow pace moving his hips in a circular motion loving all the noises coming from Logan. As he continued to thrust into him slowly Kendall rubbed the back of Logan's thighs loving the feeling of his soft skin. They continued at this slow pace for a long time but eventually Logan needed more.

"Kendall faster please." Kendall moaned and leaned forward so he was resting on his elbows. He connected his lips with Logan's as he quickly sped up his thrusts. Logan's thighs were rubbing against Kendall's waist and the sound of skin slapping against skin was becoming louder and louder as Kendall's thrusts became faster and more forceful. They were both panting and moaning as they moved together at rapidly rising pace. When Kendall leaned back on his hands and began pounding into Logan he threw his head back and opened his mouth in a silent scream. Kendall's thrusts became erratic the closer and closer they got and before he knew it Logan was screaming from his release. His back arched and he slammed his head into the pillow as he came hard. His legs locked around Kendall's waist and his whole body was shaking from the force of his orgasm. A few thrusts later and Kendall was coming as well. He buried his face in Logan's neck as he thrust hard and released everything inside of Logan. His hips stuttered and bucked a few times as he worked through his orgasm.

When they both finished they were panting and trying to regain their breath. Kendall fell on top of Logan and he could feel Logan legs lying limply at his sides. Kendall never said anything but that was one of the things he loved. He loved the feel of Logan's inner thighs rubbing against his waist as they made love. It was the most exhilarating feeling and the soft skin reminded him to be gentle and only do what will pleasure Logan not just himself.

When Kendall regained his strength he gently pulled out of Logan. He untied each of Logan's wrists and moved them under the blanket because the room was gradually getting colder. Kendall laid on his side and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. He pulled him close so they were chest to chest and began soothingly messaging Logan's lower back.

"I love you Kendall." Kendall smiled and kissed Logan's forehead. When he pulled away he locked eyes with the beautiful boy he loved so much.

"I love you too." Logan buried his face in Kendall chest and took in a deep breath. Kendall's scent was completely calming and his warmth was unimaginable. He never dreamed that he would be in this moment. He never dreamed he would by lying completely naked with Kendall and not being self-conscious at all. He never imagined that he would be embracing him and not worrying about him pushing away. He sometimes could never believe that Kendall loves him but even with all the bad times and all the shit he's gone through he pushes all doubt aside because he absolutely knows Kendall loves him and he has a ring to prove it.

**A/N: damn, that was A LOT longer than I thought or intended it to be. It also took a lot longer for me to get it done. I'm not sure how much I like this. It sometimes feels rushed but I think all and all it came out pretty well. Out of everything I think I think I like the last line the most. **

**Anyway now that the wedding and honeymoon are done I'm going to start writing oneshots that have to do with SCFE the first on is actually up already and it's a lot shorter than this one so it isn't a long read. Granted it is longer than most chapters I write but it's definitely not more than 4,000 words lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this.**

**There is more to come.**

**(1): have you ever accidentally scratched a pimple. It hurts right!**

**(2): I don't know if that's true it's just what I've come to assume based on everything I've ever read or seen about New Zealand. If you're from New Zealand and it's not true I didn't mean to offend. **


	13. old friend

"Kendall will you stop it. I swear I'm the only adult around here." Logan may have been scolding him but Kendall didn't miss the smile on his face. Whether Logan wanted to admit it or not he found Kendall playing with Molly in the middle of shop rite cute and funny but they were starting to get out of hand. Logan let out a sigh and dropped his hand to his side as Kendall chased Molly down the frozen food aisle. When Kendall finally picked Molly up and carried her back towards Logan he was taping his foot and had his hands on his hips. "Are you finished?"

"Yep." Logan shook his head and chuckled. He waited for Kendall to place Molly in the shopping cart seat before moving on.

"Ok Mrs. Knight said we needed milk, sour cream, fish sticks, cheese, orange juice…" Logan was reciting the list as he picked up each item and placed it in the cart that Kendall was pushing. He could her Molly laughing and he couldn't help but smile as he looked back and saw Kendall making funny faces at her.

"Daddy can we get pudding?" Molly gave Kendall a puppy dog face and batted her eyelashes. Kendall chuckled and pet her head.

"I don't know why don't we ask Papa." Logan turned toward Kendall. He was ready to say no but he stopped short when he noticed they were both giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Please papa."

"Yea please papa."

"Fine." When Kendall and Molly both cheered Logan shook his head and threw the pudding into the cart. They shopped for a half hour longer when Molly started to get board.

"Daaaaddddyyyy!"

"Mooolllyyy!" Molly let out a giggle when Kendall leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She started kicking her legs and bouncing in her seat trying to find something to entertain herself.

"I wanna play!"

"Not right now sweetheart." She huffed and pouted before trying to climb out of the cart. Kendall immediately stopped pushing it so he could make her sit again. "Don't do that you'll hurt yourself."

"Let me take her." Logan walked over to the shopping cart and lifted Molly out of her seat. He placed her on his hip for a second and gave Kendall the list. "Why don't you go get the last three things on the list while I go get James' Cuda products." Kendall nodded and gave Logan a quick kiss before pushing the cart towards the other end of the store. When Molly began fidgeting again Logan put her down so she could stretch her legs a little bit. "Molly stay with me."

"Ok!" Molly was running circles around Logan as they walked through the store. When they finally reached the hair care section Logan picked up a few bottles and tucked them under his arm. When he turned around he noticed Molly was trying to pull a box of roman noodles off of someone else's cart.

"No Molly those aren't yours." Logan placed the box back on the cart and picked Molly up. He turned to the man ready to apologize but his voice caught in his throat.

"Logan?"

"Ed Shean? Wow it's so good to see you." Logan reached his hand out as far as he could to shake Ed's hand. Back when Logan lived in Minnesota with Kendall, James, and Carlos Ed worked with Kendall. He didn't go to the same school as the four boys but because James, Carlos, and Logan always hung out with Kendall when he was on break they saw him often.

"It's good to see you too. Wow I never thought I would run into anyone I knew all the way out here in LA but I guess I can't be that surprised to see you here. You, James, Carlos, and Kendall are famous now." Logan looked down and blushed slightly. It was a little weird seeing someone he knew treating him like a celebrity. Especially since Logan had a huge crush on Ed right before he left for Hollywood with his three friends but that was all in the past now. Ed glanced at Molly who was looking between Logan and Ed with furrowed eyebrows. His eyes widened when he registered she must be Logan's kid. "Is this your daughter Logan?"

"Yea." Logan smiled at Molly and kissed her cheek. "This is Molly." Ed waved at Molly but she turned her body and hid her face in Logan's shoulder. Both men chuckled at the cuteness. "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing major. I moved out here with my girlfriend so she could pursue her acting career. She booked a couple jobs already so it's worked out well so far."

"That's good."

"So where are the other guys? It would be great to see them again?"

"James and Carlos are back home but Kendall…" Logan trialed off when he spotted Kendall walking towards him. He smiled and waved him to come over. Kendall was smiling but his eyebrows furrowed when he noticed Logan was standing with someone. Logan had a smile on his face and for some reason it bothered him. When he realized who Logan was talking to it really bothered him.

"Ed…? It's… good to see you man." Kendall shook his hand and tried not to squeeze. He remembered the crush Logan had on him when they were younger and Kendall couldn't help the feeling of jealousy as he watched them talk. He knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn't help it.

"Well I have to run. It was good seeing you two." Logan smiled and nodded.

"Yea."

"Maybe we should get together and catch up?" Logan nodded and handed Kendall the Cuda products. He pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket and wrote down their house number. He handed it to Ed and said goodbye before readjusting Molly on his hip and walking towards the check out area with Kendall.

When they were finally back in the car Logan noticed how quiet Kendall was being. "Kendall is something wrong?" Kendall didn't turn towards Logan but continued to stare out the window.

"No."

"Come on babe I know when you're lying." Kendall let out a sigh and sat up more in his seat.

"I just… I don't want you to see Ed again."

"What?" Logan quickly glanced at Kendall then back at the road. "Why would you say that? Ed was always nice to us."

"So."

"So… there is no reason why we shouldn't catch up." When Kendall didn't respond Logan sighed and refocused on driving. When they pulled into the parking lot of the Palm Woods James and Carlos were waiting to help them with the bags. As soon as they were inside Logan placed Molly on the ground and walked over to the couch were Kendall placed himself. It was obvious he was still upset so Logan wanted to get to the bottom of this. "Will you just tell me why you're so upset?"

"I'm not." When Logan crossed his arms over his chest and gave Kendall a look Kendall let out a sigh knowing he wasn't going to get out of this. "You used to like him."

"So."

"He probably just wants to see you so he can get in your pants or something."

"What!" Logan raised his hands in the air and looked at Kendall like he was insane.

"Kendall he had a girlfriend!"

"So he could be bi."

"Oh my god you are being ridiculous!"

"You just don't want me to know you still like him!"

"I don't!" Kendall was now standing in front of Logan as they both shouted at each other. James and Carlos were watching from the kitchen as they put the groceries away. Kendall and Logan didn't fight often but when they did they knew they had to stay out of it. Most of the time those two didn't even register anyone else was around.

"Papa…" Logan turned away from Kendall when he heard the small frightened voice. Molly was hiding behind a chair with teary eyes.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Logan walked over to Molly and picked her up.

"Why are you and daddy yelling at each other?" Logan glanced at Kendall and noticed he was visibly calmer. Just like Logan he felt bad for upsetting their daughter. Logan wiped her tears away and kissed the side of her head.

"I'm sorry baby. Daddy and I were just having a discussion." Molly sniffed.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"You're not mad a daddy?"

"Of course not. Your daddy is just crazy sometimes." Molly giggled as Logan rubbed their noses together and talked in a funny voice. He walked over to the kitchen and let Molly eat one of the pudding cups. When he noticed Kendall starting to leave the living room he called out to him. "We are not done talking Kendall." Logan made sure to keep a smile on his face so he wouldn't alarm Molly.

"There's nothing to talk about. I don't want you to see Ed again."

"He doesn't just want to see me Kendall he wants to see James and Carlos two. Does that mean he wants to get in their pants too?"

"Why would he want to wear Carlos and Jamie's pants?"

"Don't worry about it Molly."

"Wait… Ed Shean? The guy Kendall used to work with?" Logan and Kendall both nodded their heads at Carlos.

"Didn't you have a huge crush on him?" Logan let out a heavy sigh.

"Had! The key word here is had."

"It doesn't matter there were still something there at some point."

"Kendall come on! I hang out with Camille all the time and you don't flip out."

"That's different." Logan huffed and walked towards the kitchen. He was about to finish putting things away when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Logan it's Ed."_

"Oh hey Ed. What's up?"

"_I wanted to know if you and the other guys wanted to get together for lunch tomorrow."_ Logan spotted movement from the corner of his eye. Kendall was moving his arms around as he mouthed the word no. Logan found it highly annoying but Molly was giggling none stop.

"We would love to. How does tomorrow at 12 sound."

"_That would be great. I'll see you then."_ Logan said goodbye before hanging up the phone. He stomped over to Kendall and glared at him.

"Will you stop acting ridiculous he wants to eat with all of us. There isn't anything for you to worry about." Logan turned and started walking back towards the kitchen. Logan couldn't see Kendall's face but James knew what his look meant. He was about to say something stupid.

"Well I'm not going and neither are you! I forbid it."

"Bad move by Kendall." James leaned towards Carlos so he could whisper to him. Carlos nodded and bit into his corn dog as he watched. Logan stopped abruptly and turned slowly. Molly was still watching so he forced a smile and tried not to yell.

"Excuse me?" Kendall's face softened but he stood his ground. "You don't seriously think you can tell me who I can and cannot hang out with.

"Well… I did."

"Then I'm definitely going!" Logan picked Molly up and started walking towards her room so he could put her to bed. Before he was out of sight he turned to Kendall. "I'll be gone by 12 and I'm going to have a Fan-fudging-tastic time!" Kendall let out a sigh and ran his fingers over his face. After he waited a few seconds he walked towards the bedroom only to walk right into it when it didn't open.

"Logan." When he didn't answer Kendall sighed and walked past the couch to the closet with the extra sheets and blankets in it.

"And now Kendall makes the walk of shame." Carlos laughed and gave James a high five.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

When Kendall woke up he let out a groan as he stretched his aching muscles. He hated when he had to sleep on the couch and luckily it was rare. He sat up and looked around until his eyes landed on the clock. It was 1:30 so that meant Logan left already. Kendall let out an annoyed huff and walked over to the kitchen. He angrily took out an apple and bit into it hard.

"You know that apple didn't do anything to you." Carlos walked into the kitchen Caring Molly.

"You and James didn't go?"

"No Gustavo needed James and Logan wanted me to watch Molly until you woke up." Carlos handed Kendall a folded note. Kendall opened it with a heavy sigh.

_Kendall:_

_I went to the Crystal Café on the other side of town with Ed. I should be done by 2 but I have to go to Rocque Records afterward. Take care of Molly. I want to talk to you when I get back._

_Love _

_Logan._

Kendall crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash. He paced a few times before running to his room to quickly change. When he was done he went back to the kitchen were Carlos was still standing with confusion on his face.

"Let's go Carlos."

"Where are we going?"

"Crystal Café."

"What! Kendall we shouldn't spy on Logan. You need to trust him he would never cheat on you." Kendall ignored him and walked out the door. Carlos let out a sigh and walked after him.

"Where we going?"

"We're going on an adventure Molly. It will be fun." Molly cheered making Carlos smile. He knew that this was a bad idea but he still couldn't let Kendall go by himself.

* * *

Logan awoke to the sound of his alarm beeping. He quickly turned it off and rolled onto his back as he stretched his muscles. When he glanced at Kendall's side of the bed a frown came to his face. He was so angry at Kendall but he hated waking up with Kendall not there. After another minute passed Logan finally climbed out of bed. He quickly peeked into Molly's room to find her still sleeping as he walked over to the bathroom to start getting ready. Logan brushed his teeth, washed his face, and took a quick shower. When he was done he got dressed and left his and Kendall's room. Kendall was still asleep on the couch and he could tell by the way he was situated that his muscles would ache later.

"So are you really going to go?" Logan turned around to find Carlos sitting in the kitchen watching him. He walked over and leaned against the opposite side of the counter.

"Yea. Kendall is just being stupid. He doesn't have any reason to be jealous." Logan walked past Carlos and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter. "Are you and James coming?" Carlos shook his head.

"Gustavo wanted James so he's not here. I can go though." Logan thought for a moment then glanced past Carlos at Kendall on the couch.

"Do you think you could actually watch Molly until Kendall wakes up? I don't want to have to deal with him until after he sees he was just being stupid." When Carlos nodded Logan grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down a note for Kendall. He handed it to Carlos before glancing at the clock and leaving. When he got outside Ed was parked right outside the Palm Woods. As soon as he spotted Logan he waved at him so he would see him.

"The other guys aren't coming?"

"No James had to work, Kendall… isn't feeling well, and Carlos stayed behind to babysit. I hope that's ok."

"No worries. Let's go." Logan nodded and climbed into the car. For the first few minutes they were both silent. "So you're married now. Wow, how's married life?" Logan chuckled before speaking.

"It's good. We argue occasionally but other than that it's great."

"That's good to hear. I'm actually planning on asking my girlfriend to marry me."

"That's great."

"So how long have you been married?"

"Well we got married when we were 18 so seven years."

"Wow… 18?"

"Yep."

"How old is the little one."

"Four."

"Well I guess that rules out you being forced to get married." Logan shook his head and chuckled.

"You know everyone always says that."

"What's she like." Logan turned to look at Ed with furrowed eyebrows.

"Who?" Ed chuckled.

"Your wife."

"Oh… I don't have a wife." Ed's smile fell and he quickly glanced at Logan in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I'm married to Kendall..." Ed's body suddenly tensed. He quickly pulled over to the side of the rode scaring Logan as they almost hit a few cars.

"What are you doing!"

"I can't believe this." Ed turned to Logan with angry eyes. "You're a fag! This whole time you've always been a fag!" Logan was completely speechless. He didn't know how to react to what Ed was saying and at this moment he was really wishing that Kendall was there.

"Ed there's nothing wrong with being gay. I love Kendall. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Are you insane! It's inhuman. It's disgusting! How can you live with yourself! How can you raise a child in such a horrible environment!" Logan felt tears coming to his eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with who I choose to be with and I'm a good father. My daughter is going to grow up just fine."

"Yea right. She'll probably become a worthless sinner just like you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Get out of my car fag!" Logan quickly undid his seatbelt and climbed out of the car. When he slammed the door shut Ed rolled down the window so he could get one finally word in. "You're worthless Logan I hope you know that! I always pitied you but now you don't deserve pity! You deserved all the crap you got when we were younger. I hope you wise up and give that poor girl to an actual family so you don't damage her any more then you already have." Logan watched as Ed rolled the window back up and sped off."When he was out of sight Logan looked around to try and figure out where he was. When he spotted a park across the street that looked familiar Logan jogged over. He walked to a more secluded area and sat down on an empty bench. As everything Ed said to him repeated in his mind Logan felt tears come to his eyes. It was a complete shock to Logan. It was hard to believe that someone he knew for so long could say something so cruel. Logan buried his face in his hands and bit his lip to keep himself quiet. Tears were streaming down his face and he wished more than anything that Kendall was with him right now. He wished Kendall was with him so he could make the hurt go away.

* * *

When they got to the diner Kendall and Carlos walked inside and looked around. It was a pretty big place so they couldn't really see if Logan and Ed were there.

"I don't see them do you?"

"Carlos turned to Kendall who let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Who are we looking for daddy?"

"Papa." Molly's eyes brightened and she frantically looked around. When she didn't immediately spot Logan she frowned.

"Papa!"

"Sh Molly."

"Can I help you?" I young women with brown hair moved around a counter to greet them. Kendall let out a sigh and pulled out his wallet so he could show her the picture he had of Logan.

"Have you seen him?" She looked at it for a second and shook her head.

"No he definitely hasn't been here. I would have remembered a cute face like that." Kendall thanked her and ignored the comment as he left. He quickly walked to the car and placed Molly in her car seat before angrily pacing.

"He's cheating on me. I can't believe it!"

"Kendall you don't know that. It's probably just a miss understanding." As much as Carlos continued to try Kendall could not be comforted.

"What is there to miss understand! He lied! Why would he have to lie if he wasn't cheating!" Kendall glanced at his watch to find it was 2:30. Logan should be at Rocque Records by now so he jumped into the car to go confront him. Carlos jumped into the passenger seat and almost hit the dashboard when Kendall backed out suddenly.

"Kendall calm down. In case you forgot your child is in the car!" Kendall glanced at the rear view mirror and calmed down when he saw Molly smiling at him. He slowed down to a more acceptable sped but after a while he became tense again.

"I can't believe this."

"I can't believe it either Kendall. I won't because it's not true. We both know Logan. He would never cheat on you." When they pulled into the parking lot of the recording studio Kendall told Carlos to get Molly while he ran inside. Logan was with James, Gustavo and Kelly in the dance studio when he got inside. He walked straight in and slammed the door open catching all of their attention.

"You lied to me!"

"Kendall? What the hell!" Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and pulled him off to the side. "What is wrong with you!" Logan whisper yelled. He was trying to be more discreet but Kendall wasn't having that.

"What's my problem! What's your problem! I know your cheating on me admit it!" Logan's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"How could you ever think that! I would never cheat on you and you know it!

"Oh yea! Well I went to the café and you weren't there! Why don't you explain that!"

"You what! You tried to spy on me! I thought you trusted me!" Logan pointed toward the exit angrily. "Go home we'll talk about this later." Before Logan could walk away Kendall grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No! We'll talk about this now! Why weren't you at the café?"

"I'm not going to talk to you about this now!"

"Damn it tell me!"

"I didn't hang out with Ed ok!" Kendall felt his anger diminish and be replaced with confusion.

"What?" Logan's lip began to quiver and Kendall could see tears threatening to fall.

"He picked me up and on the way to the restaurant he asked me who my wife was. When I told him I wasn't straight and that I was married to you he called me a worthless fag and kicked me out of the car. I spent an hour walking through some park." The last remnants of Kendall's anger were gone and now he just felt like the ultimate ass. He tried to reach out for Logan but he pulled away. "I hope you're happy." Tears were streaming down Logan's face as he pushed past Kendall and left. Kendall sighed and turned slowly to find everyone glaring at him. Even Molly was crossing her little arms while she had a huge pout on her face.

"I told you." Carlos pointed toward the door. "Maybe you should go fix this now." Kendall nodded and ran outside. Logan's car was already gone so he jumped into his car only to remember James' car didn't have a car seat. Kendall sighed and ran back inside only to come back out with Carlos, Molly and James.

When they finally reached the apartment Kendall went straight to the bedroom. He opened the door slowly and peeked in. Logan was sitting on the bed with his hands covering his face. He was crying quietly and every now and then his breath stuttered. Kendall walked over to him and sat down on the bed. When he placed his hand on Logan's back Logan moved to the end of the bed and turned so he wasn't facing Kendall. Logan's arms were now crossed over his chest as he glared at the wall.

"I can't b-believe you did that." Kendall moved next to Logan and uncrossed his arms so he could hold his hands.

"Logan I'm so sorry. I was a jerk."

"You tried to control me. Then you tried to follow me and even worse you accused me of cheating on you." Logan pulled his hand out of Kendall grip and stood up. He walked a few steps away and even though Kendall couldn't see his face he knew he was crying again. "I was already upset and I was hoping my husband would make me feel better not worse." Kendall let out a long sigh and rubbed his face with his hands. The one thing that kept coming to Kendall's mind was that he should tattoo the word douche on his forehead.

"Logie I'm so sorry." When Logan didn't turn around Kendall let out another sigh. "Baby please come here." Logan hesitated before turning around and walking to Kendall. His eyes were brimming with tears and his expression was nothing but hurt. Kendall grabbed Logan's hips and pulled him closer. Logan watched as Kendall wrapped his arms around him and hid his face in Logan's stomach. After a few seconds he lifted his head so he was looking up at Logan. Kendall gave Logan a sad smile as he rubbed Logan's sides with his thumbs. "Logan I'm an ass."

"Yep."

"And you have every right to be mad at me. I let my jealousy control me and I hurt you. If I'd just calmed down I could have been with you when you needed me most." Logan remained quiet as Kendall paused and planted butterfly kisses on his stomach. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Logan let out a sigh and thought for a moment."

"You can kick Ed's ass."

"Got it." When Kendall began to stand Logan placed his hand on Kendall's shoulder and forced him to sit back down. Kendall was relieved when Logan shook his head and chuckled.

"I was kidding." Logan placed his knees on either side of Kendall's leg and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms loosely around Kendall's neck and leaned forward to give him a small peck on the lips. "You don't have to do anything just promise me you won't do anything like that again. You really hurt me you know."

"I know, I know. I'm so, so, SO sorry. It will never happen again." Kendall began to shower Logan's face with kisses until he laughed and pulled away. When they both stood up Kendall took Logan's hand and laced their fingers together. "You know if I ever do see that bastard again I'm going to have to beat him up." Logan chuckled and shook his head as they left their room.

When they got into the living room James and Carlos were watching cartoons with Molly. As soon as she spotted Logan and Kendall she smiled and ran over to them.

"Papa!" Logan smiled and lifted her up. He kissed her on the cheek and tickled her making her laugh. When Kendall tried to take Molly from Logan she pouted and wrapped her arms around Logan tightly.

"What's the matter baby girl?" Molly pulled back and looked at Logan's face for a moment.

"Are you ok Papa?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Daddy made you sad." Molly turned to Kendall with narrowed eyes. When she turned back to Logan her bottom lip was trembling slightly. "I don't like when you cry papa." Logan smiled and kissed Molly's forehead.

"It's ok Molly I'm fine. And your daddy was very sorry for being so mean."

"Good cause daddy was being a big doodie face." Logan laughed and handed Molly to Kendall.

"You don't really mean that right Molly?"

"Yes I do. You're a doodie face daddy." When Kendall put Molly back on the ground she ran to the couch and climbed on. She stood between James and Carlos and started jumping up and down. "Doodie face! Doodie face! Doodie face!" James and Carlos started laughing and clapping as they began chanting as well.

"Will you stop encouraging her."

"But it's fun!" Carlos started bouncing up and down. "Kendall is a doodie face!"

"No!"

"Doodie face."

"My face looks nothing like a doodie!" Logan slapped his hand to his face and shook his head.

"I really am the only adult around here."

* * *

A few weeks later Kendall and Logan found themselves in shop rite again. It was towards the end of the day so while Kendall pushed the cart and placed the food in it Logan was holding Molly who was falling asleep.

"I think that's everything." Logan glanced in the cart then examined the list in Kendall's hand.

"It looks like it but why do I feel like there's something missing…" Logan snapped his fingers when he finally remembered. "Oh that's right Carlos asked us to get helmet shiner."

"Helmet shiner?"

"It's like shoe shiner… but for helmets." Kendall shook his head as he followed Logan through the store.

"You know normal people would have grown out of wearing a hockey helmet all the time." Logan paused to glance down an aisle before continuing forward.

"That's true but Carlos is nowhere near normal."

"Carlos is silly." Logan glanced down at Molly who leaned back to smile at him.

"Yes Carlos is very silly." When they finally found the right aisle Logan went straight to, what was labeled as, the shiner section. Not only was there shoe and helmet shiners but there were knife shiners and to Logan's surprise pocket protector shiners.

"Which one should we get?" Kendall walked next to Logan and looked through all the different brands.

"I don't think it matters but the one Carlos uses has a green cover." Kendall pointed towards the end of the aisle.

"There it is." When Kendall started walking over to get it Logan noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. When he turned around he really wished he hadn't. Ed was just making his way down the aisle and he tensed as soon as he spotted Logan. His body language was so hateful it scared Logan. It brought back a lot of bad memories.

"Why don't you go pollute someone else's air space fag." Logan pulled Molly closer to his chest and covered the ear that was exposed to his harsh words.

"Why don't you just go to hell."

"No that's where you're going." When Ed glanced down at Molly Logan turned his body in an attempt to hide her from him.

"Hey!" Both Logan and Ed looked towards Kendall who was making his way over. As soon as he reached them Kendall stepped between Ed and Logan and got in Ed's face. "Back off Ed." His voice was harsh and low. Molly who wasn't used to that side of Kendall hid her face in Logan's chest. Ed looked Kendall up and down before shaking his head and stepping back.

"I never thought you would be one of _them_." Ed threw a hateful look at Logan making him look away. As soon as Kendall saw this he stepped in the way so he couldn't see Logan anymore.

"I suggest you stop now before I really get angry." Kendall stepped forward so he was in Ed's face again. "Stay away from my family." Deciding that he really didn't want to get into a fight Ed backed off. He walked past Kendall who continued to glare darkly at him. Both Logan and Kendall were so focused on watching Ed as he left neither of them noticed when Molly picked up a small can of shoe shiner and chucked it as hard as she could. It went flying through the air and hit Ed right on the back of the head. At first Logan just watched Ed with wide eyes as he looked around wondering what the hell happened. When Logan glanced down at Molly he couldn't help but smile slightly. She was glaring at Ed as best she could while fisting Logan's shirt. When Ed turned around to look at Kendall, Logan, and Molly she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Son of a…" When Ed started angrily walking back over Logan gasped and held onto Molly tightly. Before he would reach them Kendall stepped in front of them again.

"I thought I told you to back off." Logan watched nervously as Kendall and Ed glared at each other for a long time. He was afraid that a fight would break out so he covered Molly's eyes. He didn't want to scare her. After another few seconds Ed finally broke eye contact and stepped back.

"I told you Logan." Logan looked down as he felt tears coming to his eyes. Kendall so desperately wanted to beat the shit out of Ed but he had a family to think about now. Logan didn't need him to do that and Molly didn't need to see that. As Ed walked away he continued to glare at him until he was finally gone. Kendall let out a sigh and turned towards Logan and Molly. He placed his hand under Logan's chin and forced him to make eye contact.

"Are you ok?" Logan's nodded but Kendall could still see his eyes were brimming with tears. "Logan?"

"It's just… I don't know." Logan held Molly closer to him as he rubbed her back.

"What did he mean when he said he told you?" Logan let out a sigh and looked away from Kendall.

"When he found out about you and me he said because we were… he said Molly would be damaged because of me." Kendall immediately pulled Logan close making sure he didn't squish Molly. He kissed Logan's forehead and wiped away some of the tears that managed to fall.

"Don't listen to anything he says he doesn't know anything. You're a wonderful father and Molly is going to grow up just fine." Kendall turned to Molly and gave her a warm smile.

"Right baby girl? Don't you love Papa?" Molly smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. She gave him a kiss on the check then laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you papa." Logan smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you too." Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's waist and led him to the check out area so they could go home.

**A/N: Done. This came out longer then I thought it would be. I hope you enjoyed it. I got the idea while watching TV.**

**Did any of you guys watch the UK BTR live stream? I was laughing so hard when James was talking about his dog and said. "I have a good looking dog. 100 pounds of raw steel and sex appeal." Ha! That cracked me up. I love those guys. =]**

**There is more to come.**


	14. gone

Kendall leaned against the door smiling as he watched Logan put Molly to bed. He was leaning over the crib with one hand holding onto the side as the other was inside placing the blanket over Molly's tiny body. He was singing You Are My Sunshine softly as Molly's eyes drooped before fully closing.

When Logan was satisfied that Molly was taking her nap he turned toward the nightstand to make sure the baby monitor was on. When everything looked clear Logan walked towards the door and blushed at the look Kendall was giving him.

"What?" Logan whispered. Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist pulling him close. He gave him a peck on the lips before leaning his forehead against Logan's.

"Nothing, I just love watching you sing to her." Logan chuckled and they both leaned forward to kiss. Their lips were nearly touching but they both stopped when Logan suddenly yawned. Kendall leaned back and raised an eyebrow at Logan. "That's real sexy Logan." Logan muffled another yawn and light slapped Kendall's chest.

"Shut up."

"Why don't you go take a nap." When Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's waist and led him to the bedroom Logan nodded and leaned his head against Kendall's shoulder.

"Yea that sounds like a plan." Kendall smiled and helped Logan into bed. He wasn't surprised Logan was so tired. Taking care of a baby that was only a few months old wasn't easy. They were woken up almost every night because of Molly's crying and Logan was so paranoid Kendall was surprised he didn't drive himself crazy.

After Kendall made sure Logan was comfortable he kissed him sweetly and nuzzled Logan's face. Even as tired as Logan was he let out a laugh and pulled Kendall into a deeper kiss. Before it could get to heated Kendall pulled away only wanting to lean back.

"When Molly wakes up I'll take her to the pond with me when I go for my run. You need a break." Logan nodded and closed his eyes.

"Thanks babe." Kendall smiled and stood up straight.

"No problem dear."

* * *

_Logan never had a problem with being left alone but there was something not right about how he was feeling right now. It was quiet, to quiet. It was an eerie silence that raised the hairs on the back of his neck._

_Logan sat up straight on the couch and looked around the room nervously. He felt like something was about to happen but he wasn't sure what. When crying suddenly came from the baby monitor Logan jumped then let out a sigh. He quickly walked into the nursery to get Molly who had just woken up from a nap. Logan reached into the crib and lifted Molly into his arms her rubbed the baby's back and made 'sh' noises in an attempt to calm her down._

"_What's the matter baby are you hungry?"Logan walked into the kitchen and grabbed a prepared bottle of formula. While it was heating up in the microwave Logan leaned against the counter and looked around. He was still getting that uneasy feeling so he unconsciously held onto Molly tighter. The beep of the microwave made him jump once again. _

_Logan tested the formula on his arm before he fed Molly. The only sounds in the whole apartment were coming from the baby in Logan's arms and he still couldn't shake the fear he was feeling from that silence. _

_As soon as it seemed like Molly was done Logan put the bottle in the sink and grabbed a wash cloth from the cabinet he placed it on his right shoulder then laid Molly against it. Logan hummed softly as he walked leisurely through the living as he rubbed and patted her back. After he was able to get a few good burps out of her Molly let out a little sigh making Logan smile._

"_You're better now aren't you?" Molly let out a high pitched laugh as Logan lifted her up and made funny faces. Everything seemed calmer until Logan heard multiple bangs and running in the hallway. _

_The front door burst open and a bloodied and beaten Kendall stumbled in. He shut the door loudly behind him and leaned against it. He was panting heavily and his eyes were open wide. Logan ran over to Kendall and tried to calm Molly down as she started crying again._

"_Kendall what happened? What's going on?"_

"_Ryan, he's back. You have to take Molly and ru…" Kendall screamed out as something metallic pierced his chest. Logan wasn't sure what it was but it was long and sharp. _

"_KENDALL!" Kendall went limp against the door only falling when the object was pulled out of him. Logan knelt beside him and rolled him over. _

"_Run…" Kendall coughed up blood before his eyes went blank. Logan hesitated before he heard banging against the door. He knew he had to get Molly to safety and he would do that for Kendall. Logan held Molly close to his chest and ran. There was no way out so the next best thing was to hide. _

_Logan jumped up and ran through the apartment. He ended up in a den towards the back that was hardly ever used and most people didn't even realize was there. Logan wedged himself between a large bookshelf and a couch and slide down the wall until he was sitting with Molly held tightly to his chest. He wasn't sure if Molly was able to sense the situation or if she could someone share a mental connection with Logan but she was remaining absolutely quiet. So much so that Logan actually looked down at her a few times to make sure she was ok. _

_When Logan heard footsteps his breath hitched. He covered his mouth with his hand trying to remain as quiet as possible. He was beyond afraid and he wished Kendall was still there, still alive. _

"_Looogiiie." Logan shuttered when he heard the familiar voice. Ryan continued to call out Logan's name mockingly and to Logan's horror it was getting closer. Logan was more convinced as the seconds went on that he wasn't going to get out of this. He didn't know where James and Carlos or Mrs. Knight and Katie were right now but he just prayed that they were ok. If anything happened he knew they would take care of Molly. _

_Logan slowly and carefully took of his sweatshirt and placed it in the small space between the couch and the wall. If he had to fight his way out he couldn't do that with Molly. He made sure it was spread out just right before placing Molly on top. He knew someone would find her if anything happened to him. _

_Logan held his breath and kept one hand holding Molly's tiny one as he continued to listen. After a few very long seconds the footsteps seemed to fade away into nothing. Logan didn't want to risk anything so he didn't move for a long time. When he was finally sure they were safe he let out a sigh._

"_Got you!" Logan felt a hand grab his ankle and pulled him out of his hiding spot._

"STOP!" Logan sat up in bed screaming. He looked around the room wide eyed trying to take in everything that was around him. He lifted a shaking hand to his chest and held it there as he continued to find it hard to breath. When the realization finally hit him that it had just been a dream Logan took a deep breath and released it.

It had been so real, and he hadn't had a Ryan dream in a long time. Also, they usually didn't evolve Molly. Logan swallowed and climbed out of bed. He was still shaking and still scared. He left his bedroom and grew even more worried when he was met with silence. The kitchen clock read 5:45 meaning he had been out for a few hours. He wasn't sure when Kendall had left but shouldn't he be back by now?

Logan grabbed his cell phone and called Kendall. He held onto it tightly as it continued to ring.

"_I know where they are. They're fine." _When it continued to ring Logan huffed. _"I just wish he'd pick up!"_ Logan sighed when he heard Kendall's voice mail. He waited for the beep before taking in a shaky breath.

"H-hey Kendall. I was just wondering when you were getting home. Call me… please." Logan hung up but immediately dialed again. When he was again met with Kendall's voice mail he hung up and called again and again and again and again.

After a few more times Logan decided to call Carlos. He was with James down by the pool and unfortunately hadn't seen Kendall or Molly. Logan then called Katie and Mrs. Knight who said the same.

Logan even called Kelly, Jo, and Camille but none of them had seen Kendall. Logan began feeling panicked the longer he waited for Kendall to answer. When he first woke up he just wanted to hear Kendall's voice to reassure himself that everything was fine but not getting an answer wasn't helping.

Thirty minutes passed, then an hour then another hour. Logan was barely holding himself together. Kendall was only supposed to go to the pond ten minutes away. He went there for a run ever Saturday and he always got home after an hour.

No matter how many times Logan tried to convince himself that he was over react his mind went back to that dream and he was freaking out all over again.

* * *

Kendall waited for Carlos to open the door to their apartment before stepping in. He ran into James and Carlos in the lobby when he got back to the Palm woods. As soon as he walked inside he spotted Logan sitting tensely and quietly on the couch. When Logan saw him he let out a shutting breath and stood up.

"Hey Logie." When Logan ignored him and simply took Molly from his hands Kendall frowned. Logan shut his eyes and let out a breath before turning to Kendall. Logan didn't say a word as he glared at Kendall then walked away. "Logie?" Kendall looked at James and Carlos who only shrugged.

"What was that about?" Kendall shrugged at James and scratched the back of his head.

"I have no idea. I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about."

* * *

"Logie baby please talk to me." Kendall let out a sigh as Logan continued to give him the cold shoulder. He was standing at the counter facing away from Kendall as he angrily cut the pepper he was using to make empanadas.

Their meal was Carlos' doing of course. He had, had a long conversation on the phone with his mother about what she would make for him when he visited Minnesota for Christmas. Of course Carlos couldn't wait that long so he begged Logan to make it. Logan was the only person he knew who could make empanadas as good as his mother. That would make sense though considering she taught him.

How that happened is a story meant for a later time.

Kendall walked up behind Logan but he quickly moved away from him. Logan had been acting like this the minute Kendall got home and Kendall had no idea what he had done.

"Logie what did I do." Logan walked past Kendall to check on Molly who was sitting in her high chair. When she looked up Logan smiled and pretended to bite her nose making her giggle. "Logan." Logan's smile fell when he looked up at Kendall. He had a pleading look on his face.

Kendall strived to make sure he was the perfect husband. He never ever wanted Logan to cry because of him or get angry because he did something stupid. The fact that he upset Logan without even realizing it made him feel like a horrible person.

Logan looked past Kendall at the stove and stood up straight.

"Why don't you tell the others dinner will be ready soon." Kendall let out a sigh and nodded. He left the kitchen and his mom and Katie from the living room before calling James and Carlos from their room.

They could all sense the tension as they sat down at the table. For one Logan sat as far away from Kendall as he could and didn't even look at him. It was the most awkward dinner any of them had ever had. Even more awkward then the time Molly had really bad gas.

Logan stood up and put his plate in the sink. He lifted Molly up and brought her to the nursey without saying anything. James made sure Logan was gone before he turned to Kendall.

"Ok what did you do?" Kendall sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I honestly have no idea. He hasn't talked to me since this morning." Kendall turned to his mom when he heard her let out a sigh.

"Well then, why are you just sitting here." Mrs. Knight raised an eyebrow at Kendall. He nodded and quickly stood up from the table.

When he got into the nursery Logan was just finishing putting a new diaper on Molly.

"There you go nice and clean." Kendall couldn't help the laugh he let out. He noticed Logan tense and glanced behind him. Logan picked up Molly and was about to walk passed Kendall but Kendall stopped him.

"Logie please." Logan let out a sigh and rubbed Molly's back soothingly. He walked over to the crib and gently placed Molly in it before turning around.

"Why didn't you answer?" Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and stepped forward so he was right in front of Logan.

"What are you talking about?"

"I called you a dozen times and you never answered." Kendall reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He pressed a few buttons before he let out a sigh.

"The battery must have died. Is that all your upset about?" Kendall watched Logan as he let out a sigh and shook his head. Logan grabbed Kendall's shirt and pulled him closer so he could lay his head against Kendall's chest.

"When I was sleeping I had a dream about… Ryan." Logan looked up to gage Kendall's reaction but he was completely emotionless. "It felt so real and you were hurt and Molly was in danger. I knew where you were but I was so scared and I wanted to make sure you were ok but you didn't answer and I was calling you for hours…" Logan was getting more upset the longer he ranted.

Kendall cupped Logan's face and kissed him deeply in order to shut Logan up. When he pulled away Logan was calmer but he was still breathing erratically.

"Logan I'm sorry. I should have been here. I should have called you to tell you I was going to be late." Logan let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around Kendall's torso.

"I shouldn't have been so angry I was just… I was so worried and when you came home perfectly fine I was so mad that you would worry me like that." Kendall nodded in understanding and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist.

"It's been a while since you've had a dream like this." Logan nodded and laid his head on Kendall's chest.

"I never want to lose you Kendall. I can't take it." Logan bit his lip when he felt the sting of tears. "I don't want to be alone."

"You'll never be alone. I'll always be here." Kendall and Logan looked toward the crib when Molly made a noise. Kendall reached into the crib and lifted her into his arms. He kissed her head and wrapped a reassuring arm around Logan. "We both will."

**A/N: Done! Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. I haven't been busy I've just been really lazy. I'm probably going to try and do some more updates tonight and tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**There is more to come.**


	15. caught in the act

"Kendall will you stop it." Logan smacked Kendall's hands away as he shook his head. He wasn't sure what was going on with him but he was being extra hands on today. Kendall was one step behind him with everything he was doing. When he brushed his teeth Kendall was standing behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist. When he made Molly breakfast Kendall was again standing behind him while he placed kisses on Logan's neck. It made Logan wonder if some Viagra somehow ended up in his food.

Logan finished cleaning Molly's room and walked out into the living room. Molly was sitting in her little bean bag chair with a handheld video game in her lap. Logan had to remind himself to thank Gustavo for that thing. It kept her busy when Logan needed Molly out of the way. It was definitely a gift sent from heaven.

Molly ran over to Logan leaving her game on the floor next to the bean bag chair. She attached herself to Logan's leg and smiled brightly.

"Guess what papa I beat the game all by myself." Logan lifted Molly up and made a surprised face.

"You did!" Molly nodded once. "Good job baby girl!" Logan walked into the kitchen and grabbed a juice box from the refrigerator. He handed it to Molly who took it happily.

"Logie!" Kendall walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"My two favorite people." Molly giggled.

"Who's your favoritest daddy?" Kendall held his hand to his chest and gave Molly a look of horror.

"What! I could never choose between you two!" Kendall gave Molly a kiss on the head and Logan a kiss on the lips.

"I love you both so much." When Kendall walked past he nonchalantly grabbed Logan's butt making him gasp.

"Kendall!" Logan placed Molly back on the ground and smacked Kendall when she went back to play. "What is wrong with you today?" Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan and pulled him close.

"Sorry Logie I just can't keep my hands off you." H leaned forward and began sucking on Logan's neck making him whimper. "I've never wanted you so bad before." Logan groaned and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck.

"Wha… what time is it?"

"7:30." Logan reluctantly pulled away from Kendall.

"Molly time for bed." Molly whined but still complied. She allowed Logan to pick her up and bring her to the bathroom. Logan helped her wash up before bring her to her room and tucking her into bed. He sang to her softly and ran his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep.

Logan kissed Molly's forehead and walked through the door that connected Molly's room to Kendall and Logan's room. He closed it softly behind him before he was pulled away from the door by Kendall.

"Carlos and James are on dates tonight and my mom and Katie went to see a movie." Logan smirked and jumped up wrapping his legs around Kendall's waist. Kendall held onto Logan's behind and moaned as Logan brought their lips together. He carried Logan over to the bed and gently laid him down.

"It's been too long." Logan chuckled and helped Kendall pull off his pants.

"It's been two days you're exaggerating." When Kendall finally got Logan's pants off he reached up for his shirt and swiftly pulled it off.

"Two days too long." Kendall stood up and pulled off his own clothes as Logan moved towards the center of the bed. When Kendall was completely nude he crawled over to Logan with a seductive smirk on his face. Kendall began at Logan's jaw before kissing up to his lips. He forced his tongue inside and moaned at Logan's responses.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and bucked upward rubbing their hardening members together. When Kendall began thrusting against him Logan threw his head back allowing Kendall to get better access to Logan's neck.

"Kendall more…" Logan whispered out. He bit his lip and clutched the pillow under his head as Kendall moved down his body. Logan let out a soft mewl when Kendall latched onto his nipple. Kendall swirled his tongue around the soft nub loving the pleasure filled sounds Logan was making. When Kendall brought up his hand to tweak Logan's other nipple Logan arched his back into the touch.

When Kendall was satisfied he began moving downward again glancing at Logan as he became more and more aroused. His eyes were half lidded and he was panting harshly. His body seemed to relax more and more into the bed the farther down Kendall went.

When Kendall finally reached Logan's manhood he completely ignored the aching member making Logan groan with need. He rubbed circles into Logan's thigh as he kissed from Logan's knee downward. When he would get close to Logan's member Kendall moved to Logan's other thigh and began kissing up towards his knee.

"Please Kendall. I need more." Kendall kissed Logan's quivering thigh one last time before moving to his member. He sucked on the skin right between Logan's member and his thigh making Logan jump. The area was particularly sensitive so Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's head and started panting loudly.

Kendall moved to Logan's member and licked the head making Logan moan. When Kendall began to suck on the head Logan's body seemed to go completely limp. His head lulled back and he let out a soft moan as Kendall moved his tongue over his member and dipped into the slit.

Logan threaded his fingers through Kendall's hair when he brought Logan's dick fully into his mouth. Kendall bobbed up and down moaning at the sounds Logan was making.

"K-Kendall…" Logan reached over to the nightstand blindly searched inside the drawer until he found the bottle of lube. He handed it to Kendall who squirted some of the contents onto his fingers while continuing to suck Logan off. When Kendall pushed his middle finger into Logan's entrance he pulled off so he could see what he was doing. He added a second finger making Logan pant and whimper beneath him.

When he finally determined Logan was ready Kendall pulled out and sat up.

"Turn over." Logan moaned and quickly got on his hands and knees. He spread his legs wide and arched his back so he was in the most obscene position. Kendall moaned and lubed himself up before crawling forward and quickly pushing into Logan.

When he was buried completely inside Kendall let out the breath he was holding and buried his face in Logan's back. Logan began whining and moving against Kendall when he couldn't wait anymore.

Kendall leaned back and moved his hand down Logan's back as he watched him move back against him. When Logan needed more he spread his legs wider and leaned forward on his elbows. He glanced back at Kendall with half lidded eyes.

"Baby please…" Kendall held onto Logan's hips and thrust into him deep. Logan gasped and buried his face in the pillow in order to muffle his moans. When Kendall began to pick up his pace he leaned fully against Logan and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. Kendall mouthed at Logan's back panting harshly as he pounded into the boy below him.

When Kendall hit Logan's prostate dead on Logan's back arched and his eyes rolled. He gripped the pillow tightly to his face shouting into it. If he had the luxury of being loud Logan would be yelling his pleasure to the heavens.

"God Logie you're so tight." Kendall picked up his pace absolutely hammering into the boy below him. He could feel his climax approaching quickly as his thrusts became erratic.

"Ngh Kendall…"

"I'm gunna come baby." Logan moaned and began moving his hips back rapidly against Kendall.

"Not yet baby I'm so close. Don't stop."Kendall nodded and buried his face in Logan's back. He continued to pound into Logan feeling his entrance pulsing around him.

"Are you almost there?" Kendall panted. Logan groaned and nodded into the pillow.

"Yes, baby yes I'm so close. I'm right there." Logan gasped eyes going wide when he finally came. His hips jerked against Kendall as his seed was forced out of him. When his entrance squeezed Kendall impossibly tighter Kendall grunted and painted Logan's entrance with his cum. They bucked and jerked against each other riding out their orgasms until they collapsed against the bed.

When they finally caught their breath Kendall slowly lifted himself up and pulled out. He collapsed next to Logan who curled into his side with a content sigh.

"God Kendall I think you get better every time." Kendall chuckled breathlessly and kissed the top of Logan's head.

"Yes I am the best." Logan snorted and smacked Kendall's chest playfully. He gave Kendall one last kiss before resting against him and allowing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Logan walked out of the bed room muffling a yawn. When he glanced at the clock and noticed how late it was he walked over to Kendall who was sitting at the counter and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey why didn't you wake me?" Kendall looked over his shoulder smiling when he was met with Logan's lips.

"You looked tied so I thought you should sleep in. I brought Molly to pre-school so I can go pick her up so in ten minutes I can go get her." Logan nodded and kissed Kendall's neck as a thank you. He walked away from Kendall and made himself a cup of coffee before heading over to the couch.

After Kendall left to pick Molly up James and Carlos both came out of their room. They both plopped down on the couch next to Logan and sighed.

"Something wrong?" James turned to Logan and pouted.

"Our dates didn't go so well."

"What happened?" James huffed and turned to glare at Carlos.

"He happened."

"Hey it wasn't my fault she said she liked corn dogs."

"That doesn't mean you need to spend two hours explaining the history of the corn dog!"

"She was interested in it!"

"Yea as interested as Logan is in the Jersey shore!"

"Guys!" James and Carlos stopped arguing to look at Logan.

"What?"

"So your dates didn't go that well its not the end of the world. You'll have more dates." James let out a sigh and leaned back against the couch and huffed.

"That's easy for you to say you're married you don't have to worry about dating anymore. You don't have to worry about any," James glared at Carlos, "embarrassments." Logan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That's not true James."

"Oh really? When was the last time something embarrassing happened to you? And stuff around us doesn't count!"

"Well…"

"Logan!" Kendall burst through the door carrying Molly. He looked completely stressed.

"What is it?" Kendall let out a sigh and placed Molly on the ground. She went straight over to her bean bag chair and started playing the video game she left there.

"We have a problem." Logan furrowed his eyebrows and watched Kendall as he sat down next to him. He was holding a folded piece of paper in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Kendall's face heated up as he handed Logan the paper.

"Mrs. Walters gave me this drawing Molly did in class today. Apparently Molly… saw something she shouldn't have." Logan furrowed his eyebrows and opened the paper. As soon as his eyes landed on the drawing he squeaked and slammed it close. His face was suddenly burning and when he looked at Kendall he was blushing too.

"What is it I wanna see!"

"No way Carlos!" Carlos went to grab at the paper but Logan pulled away. He couldn't stop his friends from taking it though when curious James joined in. They sat back down on the couch glancing at Kendall and Logan who were both covering their faces with their hands and shaking their heads. When James opened the paper his eyes widened and he burst into a fit of laughter.

"OH MY GOD!" James held his stomach. "What you guys don't have a lock!"

"Shut up James!" Carlos took the picture from a laughing James and raised an eyebrow.

"She's a very good artist for her age." Logan ripped the picture out of Carlos' hand and stuck it in his pocket.

"You're not helping!" When James finally composed himself he reached his hand out.

"Come one Logan it's not the end of the world. Let me see that again that was the funniest thing ever. It even had dialogue!"

"JAMES!" Kendall and Logan buried their faces in their hands again and groaned. The worst thing that could possible happen was for Molly to catch them having sex. Not only did she catch them she drew a picture of it! Logan was modified. How was he going to explain to his baby girl that, that was a private moment between two adults?

Kendall stood up and let out a heavy sigh.

"We better… talk to her." Logan nodded and stood up. As they walked over they could here James and Carlos giggling behind them and they just wanted to smack them. When they reached Molly Logan knelt down to her level making her look up.

"Molly honey daddy and I need to talk to you."

"Is it about the picture papa? Am I in trouble?" Logan shook his head and gave Molly a smile.

"No, of course not." Logan opened his arms. "Come here." Molly stood up and walked into Logan's arms. He stood up and walked into Molly's room with Kendall right behind them. Logan sat Molly down on her bed and knelt in front of her.

"What were you and daddy doing?" Kendall and Logan looked at each other for a moment before Kendall spoke up.

"W-well Molly you see…" Kendall paused for a moment and looked to Logan for help.

"Molly when… when two people love each other very much they wanted to show that… love."

"Like how you and daddy love each other?"

"Yes and what they do when they show that love is very… private. It's not your fault honey but it's not something babies like yourself should see."

"I don't get it." Logan paused for a moment to find the right way to put this.

"Well um… when you love someone you want to make them feel good and adults do certain things to make each other feel good." Molly tilted her head to the side and looked between Kendall and Logan.

"So what you and daddy were doing was making each other feel good cause you love each other?" Both Kendall and Logan nodded. "And it's grown up stuff that I'm not allowed to see?" They nodded again.

"Do you understand?"

"Yea." Logan sighed with relief and kissed Molly's forehead.

"Good." Logan stood and smiled down at Molly. "Why don't I make you some lunch." Molly nodded happily and ran out of the room completely forgetting what had just happened. Kendall and Logan looked at each other both still shocked.

"We are never having sex when Molly is home ever again.

**A/N: Kendall and Logan got caught lol. I've been thinking about his for a while but have too lazy to do it. The next chapter I do will go back to SCFS and it's actually something I wanted to do but forgot about until I was reminded. If you remember Kendall's black mail to get Logan to go to therapy you'll know what I'm talking about. =]**

**There is more to come.**


	16. basement

**A/N: I'm updating like three chapters so I hope you enjoy the mass update. I have a few ideas left before the last chapter. I can't really say where the definite end is because it depends on what else I want to do. Anyway, on to the chapter.**

Logan wasn't exactly sure why he did it. He told himself to stop a million times because it wasn't something boys did but he had so much fun doing it. He was young so he should be allowed to use his imagination. Logan still kept what he did a secret from his friends though. He knew his friends would think he was weird and a freak and they would never let him live it done if they ever found out. That's why Logan made sure his friends never would find out.

How Logan got started was completely by accident. He never went into his basement before because it was too scary in there plus his mom told him not to go done there and he didn't want her to get mad at him.

The day he discovered the secrets in his basement had been rather normal. Logan woke up and jumped out of bed. He ran to his parent's room and slowly opened the door. His mom was in bed which was rare but Logan could tell by her disheveled appearance it was still one of those days. He walked over to his dad's side of the bed and climbed in. He was almost seven and had grown tall enough to climb into his parents bed himself.

"Papa." Logan whispered as he poked his father's face. Mr. Mitchell mumbled something about waffles in his sleep making Logan giggle. When his eyes finally fluttered open Mr. Mitchell smiled up at Logan.

"Hey Logie what are you doing up?" Logan crawled next to his dad and laid his head on his shoulder.

"I wanted to spend time with you before you went to work." Logan looked up at his dad with big eyes. "Can you make breakfast papa?" Mr. Mitchell yawned and nodded. When he got out of bed Logan jumped down and waited for his dad to follow him. As soon as they reached the stairs Logan squealed as he was lifted up and thrown over Mr. Mitchell's shoulder. He continued to laugh as Mr. Mitchell attacked his sides all the way to the kitchen.

Mr. Mitchell chuckled as he placed Logan back on the ground. He walked around the kitchen pulling out ingredients as Logan ran to the corner and picked up his tiny wooden step latter.

"I can help right papa?" Mr. Mitchell smiled and ruffled Logan's hair.

"Of course buddy. Crack a few eggs for me." Mr. Mitchell held the eggs right out of Logan's reach and gave him a look. "You're not going to make a mess right?" Logan pouted and crossed his arms.

"I can do it!" Mr. Mitchell smiled and gave Logan the eggs.

"Ok…" Mr. Mitchell continued to cook but watched Logan from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but smile at the absolute concentration on his face. Logan cracked the last egg on the side of the bowl then poured it in. When he was finished and found no mess around him he smiled triumphantly.

"Look papa I did it!" Mr. Mitchell took the bowl and mixed the eggs.

"Good job Logan you did excellent." Logan smiled again and watched as his father finished. They both went over to the table as Mr. Mitchell placed the food down. They made scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage and from the look on Logan's face it was obvious he thought it was absolutely delicious.

About halfway through there breakfast they heard Mrs. Mitchell coming down the stairs. When she walked into the kitchen she looked a lot better than see did when Logan saw her sleeping about an hour ago. She was wearing a t-shirt and yoga pants and her hair was wet from the shower she had just taken.

It was silent as Logan and his dad watched her make a cup of coffee and join them at the table. Mr. Mitchell stood up and made another plate of food. He placed it in front of his wife and sat down again awkwardly.

"I'll be leaving for work in a few minutes. Will you be ok to stay with Logan?" Mrs. Mitchell nodded.

"Yea I'm fine just a little head ache." Mr. Mitchell let out a sigh and glanced at the clock. He stood up from his chair and placed his dish in the sink. He walked back over to the table and kissed Mrs. Mitchell softly on the cheek before he walked over to Logan. Logan held up his arms and wrapped his arms around his dad's neck as he hugged him.

"Bye papa."

"Bye Logan I'll see you later." Mr. Mitchell pulled away and walked toward the door. He glanced back for a second before leaving.

It was silent for a long time in the kitchen as Logan and Mrs. Mitchell finished eating. Once Logan was done he got up and placed his plate in the sink. He slowly walked back over to his mom and shyly stood next to her.

"Mama will you play with me?" Mrs. Mitchell side and pinched the bride of her nose.

"Not now Logan mama has a head ache." Logan dropped his gaze to the floor and slumped his shoulders.

"Ok…" He walked into the living room and sat down in front of his toy box. He wished he could just call Kendall, James, or Carlos but they were all busy so Logan was left to play by himself. Logan took out his toy truck and placed it on the coffee table. He rolled it back and forth and made screeching or boom noises every time it turned or hit something.

When his mother walked in a few minutes later Logan sat up straight and smiled thinking she was going to spend time with him but he frowned when he noticed the bottle in her hand. Logan dropped his gaze back to his truck as Mrs. Mitchell plopped down on the couch and switched on the TV. She was playing a movie that was obviously to mature for Logan to watch but as she continued to drink she become less and less concerned with Logan.

When she was finally completely drunk Mrs. Mitchell groaned.

"Logan will you stop making so much noise!" Logan flinched.

"Sorry mama." Mrs. Mitchell rolled her eyes.

"Just get out of here." Logan nodded and stood up. He began to walk away but stopped when his mom called him.

"Get me another bottle from the basement." Logan hesitated.

"But you said I'm not allowed done there."

"Just get it!" Logan jumped and nodded. He walked over to the basement door and swallowed hard as he glanced into the darkness. He reached up to the light switched and breathed a sigh of relief as the basement was eliminated.

Logan took careful steps down the stairs until he reached the bottom. He looked around for a second before he finally spotted the liquor cabinet. He walked about halfway over when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He never noticed it before and he didn't even know they had it. It was a giant place house.

More specifically a giant Barbie play house. It was a big pink house on one side and the other was the interior. There was a large mirror in the center and a closet filled with dresses shoes and other things. On the right was a tea party set.

Normally Logan would be confused as to why this was in his house but he knew exactly why. He overheard his grandparents talking once before they passed away. Apparently Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell's doctor messed up when they first told them the sex of the baby. They thought they were having a girl. That's why for the first few days Logan was forced to wear a pink onecie.

Logan looked over his shoulder before knelt in front of the place set. He grabbed a few things to see how they felt and how they smelled. A few of the plastic tea cups were covered with dust so he brushed them off before closely examining their size, shape and color.

"Logan!" Logan jumped to his feet and turned around. His mother was wobbling down the stairs with an annoyed look on her face. "What's taking you so long?" Logan quickly grabbed a bottle from the cabinet and handed it to his mother. She opened it and took a few gulps before she lightly slapped Logan's face. It would have been considered more of a playful smack if not for her angry expression. "Next time do what I tell you and don't make me wait."

"Yes mama." Logan waited to follow his mother up the stairs. Once he was at the top he glanced back before closing the basement door.

* * *

That had been the first time Logan went down there. Almost four months later it had been a normal thing for Logan. It was a way to escape his mother when his father couldn't be around and it was a way for him to let his imagination run wild an escape his painful reality.

Like Logan had done every other time he carried a few of his favorite stuff animals down the basement and set up the small plastic table. He put the dresses and other clothes on them and placed them in plastic chairs. He never thought to put one of the dresses on himself because frankly that was weird even for him.

"Would you like some tea Moose-bert Einstein?" Logan held up the plastic tea pot before talking in a deep voice.

"_Yes Logan that would be wonderful. Discovering general relativity does make one thirsty." _Logan giggled and pointed at the stuffed moose.

"E=mc squared!" Logan giggled before turning in the opposite direction. "How about you Cat-son Pollack? Would you like some tea?" Logan spoke in a high pitched voice.

"_Of course Logan. There's no alcohol in that right? I really have to stay off the bottle."_ Logan shook his head as he pretended to pour into the cup. He was really considering changing that stuffed animal's name. Having a stuffed animal named after an artist who drunk himself to death was a painful reminder. Shaking the thought from his head Logan focused on his imaginary game and turned to his last stuffed animal.

"Want some tea waffles?"

"_Sure thing Logan." _Now, Logan often lost track of time when he was playing. So much so that he forgot Kendall, James, and Carlos were sleeping over that night. His mom was going out at soon as his dad got home he wasn't going to be home until six.

It was also unfortunate that Mrs. Knight liked to be early or punctual. Kendall was dropped off at 5:45 and let himself into the house. He spotted Mrs. Mitchell asleep on the couch and quietly walked passed her. He knew well enough to stay away from her. When he got up to Logan's room he Kendall frowned when he didn't see Logan.

"Logie?" Kendall walked back downstairs and walked into the kitchen. He walked backwards a few steps when he spotted the basement door open.

"Waffles that's not nice. Give Cat-son back his cookie." Logan was so consumed with what he was doing he didn't hear the steps creak with every step Kendall made.

"Logan?" Logan gasped and pushed everything away and knocked it all over. He stood up and turned around the find Kendall looking at him wide eyed.

"It's not what it looks like!" Kendall stood silent for a long time before he finally burst into laughter. He clutched at his sides as he fell to the ground. Logan crossed his arms over his chest and pouted heavily. His cheeks burnt with embarrassment and his eyes stung with tears.

"Stop laughing at me!" When Kendall finally calmed down he wiped his eyes and stood up. He chuckled as he walked over to Logan and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Logie its funny. You were having a tea party!" Kendall started laughing again and shook his head. "Wait till Carlos and James…" Logan gasped and grabbed Kendall's shoulders.

"No you can't tell anybody!"

"But Logie…"

"No! I don't want anyone else to make fun of me! Please Kendall!"

"Logan you don't have to feel bad. I play tea party with Katie." Logan shook his head frantically.

"It's not the same Kendall! She's your baby sister." Logan gave Kendall a puppy dog look.

"Please Kendall! Please don't tell! James and Carlos will never let me live it down!" Kendall hesitated but eventually nodded. Logan let out a sigh of relief and gave Kendall a big hug. "Thank you Kendall."

When James and Carlos finally got to Logan's house Logan watched every move Kendall made. He knew he should be able to trust Kendall but he still had a feeling He would tell.

By the end of the night Logan finally came to turns with the idea that his secret was safe with Kendall. He was confident he wouldn't tell anyone no matter what.

**A/N: done! I don't know how long you guys have been waiting for this so sorry if it's a little disappointing. I couldn't really think of anything earth shattering that Logan could have done in his basement. Well I did think of a few… weird things but they were a little much.**

**There is more to come.**


	17. everything changes eventually

Logan knew that this was going to happen eventually. He sensed it a year ago when he finally started medical school. The four boys went from recording 6 days a week to 4 then to 2 and eventually they considered it an accomplishment if they had enough time to get in once a week.

For the past month Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan had been discussing when they thought it would be appropriate to disband the band. Logan was trying to focus on school and take care of Molly who was now five years old. Kendall was thinking of going to a community college to get a teaching degree to become a hockey coach while taking care of Logan and Molly. Carlos had already filled out an application for the police academy and James was already talking to Griffin about a solo project. Their lives were moving forward and it was about time to face the fact that they had to put big time rush to rest.

That wasn't the only change though. Logan and Kendall bought a small house just outside the city and already had most of their stuff moved in. With the help of James, Carlos, Mrs. Knight and Katie the house was nicely furnished and they had all they needed. All they really needed to do was make the move official.

When Kendall and Logan first discussed getting a house with the others they could tell James and Carlos were happy for them but a little saddened. They lived together since they were 16 years old. They were with each other for everything and it suddenly felt like everything was changing.

They accepted the change though and decided to get an apartment together not too far from where Logan and Kendall were living. It was engraved in their brains to be close to their best friends so they absolutely made sure it happened. A lot of things were changing but the one thing that would always remain would be the bond the four boys had.

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan walked into Rocque Records making sure to take everything in. They all felt it. This would probably be the last time they were in the studio like this. It would probably be the last time they were together as a band.

They walked into the dance studio and stopped when they saw Gustavo and Kelly on the other side of the room. Kelly was looking over Gustavo's shoulder as he held a large poster in front of him.

"Hey Gustavo and Kelly." They both turned around at the sound of Kendall's voice.

"Hey boys." Kelly smiled but it was a little sad. Logan pointed to the poster with a curious look.

"What's that?" Gustavo looked down and let out a sigh.

"Well I figured it was about time this was hung up." Gustavo turned towards the wall and lifted the poster so it would hang. When he stepped back the four boys realized it was a picture of them. "Whenever a band finished or was close to finishing I would hang up a post of them on their last day." Gustavo turned to the four boys. "This poster is the only one in this room and I plan to keep it that way. I've never felt such a connection to a band before. In fact you weren't just a band to me. I've always considered you to be my friends."

"Gustavo…" Carlos stepped forward and gave the big man a hug. He normally would have been weirded out by one of the boys hugging him but he was fine with it now. When Carlos stepped back he sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. James gave him a smile and patted him on the shoulder.

"I wish it didn't have to end. We had so much fun singing together." Carlos wiped his eyes and leaned against James when he wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Well it's not completely over yet. We have our final song to record for the final album." Kelly handed the boys each a lyric sheet. After reading over the music the boys looked at each other before walking into the recording booth for the last time.

* * *

Ok boys… that's it." Kelly bit her lip as she watched the four boys walk out. She couldn't help but think back on all the time they spent here. All the fun they had and all the drama. This job may have given her a head ache but she loved it. She was going to miss this so much.

"Now what?" James looked between everyone feeling his eyes sting when he noticed everyone was on the verge of tears.

"Griffin should be here any minute. He'll check the song and then make it official." Just as Gustavo finished Griffin walked into the room with his two assistances behind him.

"Well I guess it's that time. Lets here the song." Gustavo nodded and played the track. Everyone remained silent and watched Griffin as he stood with his arms crossed listening intently. As soon as it was finished he nodded and smiled. "As usual it's perfect." Griffin stuck his hand out and one of his assistance placed a paper in his hand.

"What's that?"

"This Carlos is what you need to sign to officially get out of your contract with RCM CBT Global Net Sanyod. Once you do that you boys are free to do as you wish." The four boys looked at each other before Kendall stepped forward. He hesitated for a moment before he sign his name. Logan signed next then James and last Carlos. Griffin handed the paper to his assistant.

"I guess it's over." Kendall placed his hand on James Shoulder reassuringly.

"I guess so." Griffin stuck his hand out to shake the boy's hands. "I have to say this was an experience. Good luck boys I know you'll do great things." Griffin gave a final nod before leaving. Everyone stood silent for a moment before soft crying broke the silence.

Carlos covered his face with his hands completely rect. He knew this was going to happen but he still felt so sad. He loved singing with his friends. He loved being with them all the time. He loved Big Time Rush and he didn't want it to be over.

Logan, Kendall and James pulled Carlos into a group hug. Tears seemed to be infectious because once Carlos started they all started. They each gave Kelly a tight hug promising to visit and keep in touch. They even got a hug out of Gustavo when they pressured him enough.

"Well we b-better go." Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's waist and kissed his temple. Even though he was happy about finally going to school the break up hit Logan just as hard as Carlos.

"See you soon. We'll see you tomorrow James." James wiped his eyes and nodded at Kelly. When the boys turned to leave James threw his arm over Carlos and Kendall's shoulder's while Kendall threw an arm over James' shoulder and held onto Logan's waist. Logan wrapped and arm around Kendall and Carlos place his hand on James's shoulder.

They walked down the same hall they walked down the first time they got to Rocque Records. Their time as a band was ending right where it started and like back then they were entering a new chapter in their lives and they didn't know what to expect. They were closing the door on one journey and moving to the next.

* * *

James sat on his bed reading over the new lyric sheet for the 100th time. It had been a week since big time rush officially ended and he was finally getting started on his solo career. Logan, Kendall and Molly were finished moving and were finally settled into their new house and Carlos and James were just finishing unpacking. Kendall and Logan were actually over helping out.

"James you in here?" Logan walked into James' new bedroom holding a sleeping Molly in his arms. "Do you mind if she takes a nap on your bed?"

"No go ahead." Logan nodded and gently placed Molly down. James handed Logan Molly's favorite blanket and they both smiled at the small girl.

"She's growing up so fast." Logan brushed Molly's hair out of her face then stood up straight looking at James. "What's that?" James let out a sigh and looked down at the paper.

"It's the new lyric sheet but…" James looked down. "I'm… scared Logan." Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Of what?"

"Singing has always been my dream and I always imagined myself going solo. Now that I'm doing it… its nerve wracking. I never really realized how much I needed you guys with me." James looked up at Logan. "What if I'm not good enough on my own?"

"James you are an amazing singer and I know you'll make it. Even if Kendall, Carlos, and I aren't right beside you, you know we're still here supporting you right." James nodded and smiled.

"Yea."

"In fact sell me tickets to your first concert right now cause you know I'll be there." James chuckled and gave Logan a friendly punch.

"No way Logan you're too important for that. You get in for free."

* * *

Carlos, Kendall, James, and Logan sat at the kitchen table in Kendall and Logan's house. Molly was in the other room playing with her dolls as the boys sat silently.

"Don't you think you should open it Carlos?" Logan gave Carlos a reassuring look but he still hesitated.

"What if I didn't get in? What if I'm not good enough?" Kendall shook his head.

"Don't think like that Carlos of course you're good enough. You worked hard and you deserve to get into the police academy." Carlos nodded and bit his lip as he picked up the letter. He carefully tore it open and pulled out the paper inside. Kendall, James, and Logan leaned forward with anticipation as they watched Carlos read over the letter. He face was unreadable but when after a few seconds his eyes lit up.

"I GOT IN!" Carlos jumped up almost knocking over the chair. James, Kendall, and Logan jumped up as well and cheered.

"I knew you could do it Carlos!"

"Congratulations!"

"See you doubted yourself over nothing!" Carlos threw his fist in the air and cheered once more.

"My papi is going to be so proud!"

"Daddy, papa." Molly walked into the kitchen and walked right up to Logan. She pulled on his pant leg until Logan lifted her up. "What's going on?"

"Uncle Carlos got into the police academy."

"What's that?"

"It's a school for police officers like that nice man who always helps us across the street when you're going to school." Molly's eyes lit up.

"Really? Carlos is going to be a police officer." Logan nodded his smile falling when he noticed Molly's frown.

"What is it baby girl?"

"You said that when grownups go to school they usually go away. Is Carlos going to leave? Molly sniffed and her eyes teared up at the thought of never seeing Carlos. Carlos reached out for Molly and took her in his arms. He rubbed her back soothingly to comfort the crying girl.

"Don't worry Molly I'm not going anywhere." Molly wiped her eyes and looked up at Carlos hopefully.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You're going to be a good police man Uncle Carlos." Carlos smiled and kissed Molly's head.

"I'm glad I have your support." Molly hugged Carlos before he placed her back on the ground so she could go back to playing. The four boys sat back down at the table Kendall, James, and Logan watching Carlos as he called his dad to tell him the good news.

* * *

Out of the four Kendall seemed the most ready for change. He was sad when the band ended but he was ready to move on. He was ready to move out of the Palm Woods and into his own dream house with Logan. He was ready for Logan to start going to school and he was ready for Molly to start Kindergarten. He was ready when Katie started college even though it was sad to see his baby sister leave. He had promised himself he wouldn't cry but when he met his mom and Katie at the apartment they had been living in and finally really took a look at how grown up she had become he couldn't help it.

Katie was his baby sister that had always been there. When it finally came time for her to go he was definitely sad about that.

What Kendall didn't expect was a month after the band broke up his mom decided to move back to Minnesota. Since they were 16 LA had been their home so Kendall figured his mom would stay with him there.

Mrs. Knight however wanted to be closer to Katie. She was going to school in Minnesota and she believed Kendall didn't need her anymore. He was an adult with a family now but Katie still needed her guidance.

Kendall stood in front of Mrs. Knight as she was about to board her plane. Logan was standing next to them holding Molly in his arms.

"Bye grandma I'll miss you." Mrs. Knight gave Molly a kiss on the check and smiled at her.

"I'll miss you two sweetie." Logan leaned forward and gave Mrs. Knight a hug.

"I guess I'll see you later Mrs. Knight. Thank you for everything. I don't know where I would be if you hadn't been around." Mrs. Knight smiled and cupped Logan's face.

"You were always such a good boy Logan I knew you would become a great man." Logan blushed and looked down.

"Thanks Mrs. Knight." When they heard the call for Mrs. Knight's flight again she turned to Kendall.

"By sweetheart I'll miss you." Kendall hugged Mrs. Knight tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek when she pulled away. She gave one final wave to the three before she picked up her back and started walking away.

To finally see his mom leaving broke something inside of Kendall. She had always been there and even though he was an adult living on his own it was a scary thought that she wasn't going to be a ten minute drive away or right in the next room where he had always needed her to be. Kendall had grown comfortable with the fact that his mom was always there. It was sad to see her go. Kendall bit his lip and couldn't help but whimper as he began to cry.

"Aw babe."

"Don't cry daddy." Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan tightly and buried his face in his neck. Molly was between them surprisingly not being squished.

"Kendall." Kendall broke away from Logan when he heard his mom's voice. As soon as she had seen him begin to cry she ran right back over. Kendall hick upped and hugged his mom tightly again. He spent years trying to get away from it but in the end he was always a mama's boy.

"I'm gunna m-miss you s-so much mom."

"Don't worry honey I'll visit whenever I can and I'll call every day, ok?" Kendall pulled back and nodded.

"Ok?" Mrs. Knight wiped his face and cupped his cheeks.

"You be good and remember my number is still on your speed dial." Kendall chuckled and smiled.

"Dial "M" for mommy?" Mrs. Knight smiled.

"Yep." Mrs. Knight gave Kendall one more kiss on the cheek before boarding her plane. Logan followed Kendall over to the window and held his hand as they waited and watched her plane leave.

"She'll always be a phone call away." Kendall looked at Logan and nodded.

"I know I just… I never realized how different it feels to know she's not right here with us. Logan nodded and leaned his head against Kendall's shoulder.

"I know babe but it will get easier." Kendall nodded and gave Logan a peck on the lips before leading him towards the exit.

"Papa, daddy can we go to the park?" Kendall smiled and kissed Molly's head.

"Of course."

* * *

Logan plopped down on the couch as soon as he entered the house. He didn't even bother to take off his scrubs.

"Hey baby rough day?" Logan nodded and lifted his head and laid it back down on Kendall's lap when he sat down.

"I'm already a resident and it's so hard." Logan huffed in annoyance. "I corrected a doctor once and he hasn't let me live it down. He's working me harder then Gustavo ever did." Logan closed his eyes and let out a content sigh as Kendall began running his fingers through his hair.

"I know it's hard now Logan but you can get through it. If you can deal with James, Carlos, and I you can deal with some jerk face doctor." Logan opened his eyes to look up at Kendall.

"You think so?"

"I know so?" Logan smiled and sat up. He moved closer to Kendall then swung his leg over to straddle Kendall's waist.

"You always know just what to say." Kendall gave Logan a mischievous smirk.

"That's what I'm here for?" Logan smiled and leaned forward to pull Kendall into a passionate kiss. No matter how hard things got Logan knew Kendall was right. He could get through it just like he got through everything else.

The life he had made him the person he was today and he was so grateful for all the good things that have ever happened to him. He's happy Gustavo went to Minnesota and he's happy he drove them to the audition. He's happy Gustavo picked Kendall and he's happy Kendall would never go anywhere without his best friends. Logan's happy for all the great times they've had and the friends they made. He's happy for Molly and he's happy to be in love. All in all his happy about his life and he's happy that even if things change the people he loves so dearly will always be the same.

**A/N: done! Just the thought of big time rush splitting up brought me to tears. They must stay together forever! Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.**

**There is more to come.**


	18. Kendall's most annoying habits

**I read 17 most annoying male habits on msn and I thought of applying it to Logan and Kendall. I don't really like all of them so I didn't use all 17 in this. Anyway, hope you enjoy. **

**(1)Why does my husband remember so many things about sports but nothing I told him yesterday?**

Kendall was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table. He was watching a hockey game as he blindly reached his hand into a bowl of chips then stuffed them into his mouth. It was a rather slow day and he was surprised Logan and Molly weren't back home yet. He couldn't help but think there was something he was supposed to do though…

"KENDALL KNIGHT!" Kendall pat his chest as he coughed up the chips he had just shoved into his mouth. When he was finally calmed down he slowly turned and gave a sheepish smile to Logan. He slammed the front door behind him and stomped over to the couch. He was holding Molly on his hip and his free arm was placed on his opposite hip.

"Yes dear…?"

"Don't give me that!" Kendall recoiled slightly at the glare Logan gave him. He swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mind if I ask what I did?" The wide eyed look Logan gave him was a clear indication it was a stupid question. He placed Molly on the ground, Kendall noticing for the first time that she looked rather upset.

"I can't believe you forgot! You were supposed to pick Molly up from school today!" Kendall gapped and stood up. He placed his hands on Logan's shoulders and rubbed them soothingly.

"Oh my god Logan I am so sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to fix this Kendall!" Logan threw up his hands and ran his fingers through his hair.

"God you never listen to me! This is the hundredth time you've forgotten to do something I've asked! You can remember the Wilds entire schedule but you can't remember to pick up our daughter from school? Do you know how horrible it looked when they had to call me at school to pick her up? She had been sitting in the school office for over an hour Kendall!"

"Logie I'm sorry I'll make it up to you I swear!" Logan sighed and crossed his arms.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to?" Logan fisted Kendall's shirt and pulled him forward so they're faces were inches away from each other. "Apologize to Molly then put her down for a nap. You can join me in the bedroom and make it up to me when you're done." Logan winked and gave Kendall a quick kiss before turning around and walking up the stairs. Kendall couldn't help but watch him as he went.

When Logan was out of sight Kendall turned to Molly who was sitting on the couch with a sad pout on her face. She had turned the channel to nickelodeon and normally Kendall would be annoyed that she turned the hockey game off but not this time.

"Molly sweet heart." Molly crossed her little arms and dramatically turned her head away from Kendall. He let out a sigh and knelt in front of the couch. "Molly please look at me." After a few seconds she reluctantly turned her head.

"I'm mad at you daddy."

"I know baby girl and I deserve it."

"You forgot about me." Molly's bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes shone with tears. "Don't you love me?" Kendall sat on the couch and pulled Molly into his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair and held her tightly.

"Of course I do! You're my princess." Kendall kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry Molly. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I hope you have it in your heart to forgive your silly forgetful daddy." When Molly smiled up at him Kendall smiled back.

"It's ok daddy. You shoulda heard papa in the car home daddy." Molly giggled slightly. "Papa was so mad he forgot not to say naughty words." Kendall raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"You know not to say those words right?"

"Yep."

"Ok good." Kendall stood up holding Molly in his arms. "It's time for a nap." At the mention of sleep Molly yawned and rubbed her eyes. By the time Kendall got her to her room she was already fast asleep. He laid her down on her bed then lightly tucked her in. He watched her sleep for a moment before kissing her forehead and closing the door behind him as he left.

When he arrived in the master bedroom Logan was definitely in the "You are so in trouble and it's about time you got punished" mood. In the end Kendall ended up tied to the bed with a hard on while Logan took Molly to get ice cream.

Yea… he's never going to forget anything Logan says ever again.

**(2) Should I be worried if my husband has an "office wife"?**

Logan had thought that going to the barbeque that Kendall's co-workers held would be a great idea. Now though he was regretting it. Kendall was the gym teacher and hockey coach of the high school not too far from where they lived and Kendall really enjoyed his job. The other faculty members were nice and he really enjoyed working with all the kids.

There was another coach that worked with Kendall and Logan always thought she was very nice. Her name was Sandra and because Kendall's job took up a lot of time they spent a lot of time together. Logan always joked with Kendall that Sandra was like an office wife but now as he watched her talk to his husband he wanted to rip her hair out.

Logan never thought he had to worry about Sandra. She knew Kendall was gay and she knew he was married and had a kid. But that obviously didn't mean she wouldn't flirt with him and try and get Kendall to flirt back. Logan had never really seen Kendall and Sandra interacting together and now he knew why. She wouldn't act like that when he was around.

Kendall seemed to be completely oblivious to all her advances. At least he better be oblivious. If he wasn't Logan would rip his hair out too.

Logan was standing by the drinks glaring at her as she laughed obnoxiously and slapped Kendall's chest. She was giving Kendall flirtatious looks and every now and then she would inch into his personal space.

When she reached a hand out and placed it on Kendall's arm Logan couldn't take it anymore. He quickly walked over and plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Hey Sandra." Logan turned to Kendall and gave him a big kiss. "Hey babe." Logan grabbed Kendall's arm and draped it over his shoulders. He laced Kendall's fingers with his own and leaned against Kendall.

Logan gave Sandra a "back of this is my man" glare but quickly smiled when Kendall looked down at him.

"Hey babe." Kendall kissed Logan's temple making Logan smile triumphantly. He could see the disappointment in Sandra's face and he was happy she got the message.

"Well… I'm going to… go get something to eat." Kendall and Logan nodded as Sandra smiled and walked away. As soon as she was out of sight Kendall chuckled and leaned down to whisper by Logan's ear.

"You naughty boy that wasn't very nice." Logan looked up at Kendall innocently.

"What?"

Were you jealous that I was talking to Sandra?"

"No…?" Kendall chuckled and kissed Logan's cheek.

"Logan." Logan sighed and pouted.

"Ok but I wouldn't have been if she wasn't all over you."

"Your exaggerating she was just being nice." Logan scoffed.

"Nuh uh! She was totally giving you bedroom eyes."

"Well it doesn't even matter," Kendall leaned toward Logan's ear again to whisper to him," "because the only bedroom eyes I like are yours." Kendall nipped at Logan's cheek making him giggle. When he pulled away Logan noticed that Sandra had moved to another faculty member. She was flirting with him just as much as she had done with Kendall and what made Logan shake his head and laugh was the look the man's wife was giving Sandra.

Today really let Logan know what kind of girl Sandra was.

"Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think you should hang out with Sandra anymore." Kendall chuckled and pulled Logan closer to him.

"Yes dear."

**(3) Why does my husband swing our kids around and shake them upside down when he knows they just ate or need to go to sleep?**

Molly squealed with laughter as she ran through the house with Kendall running right behind her. She was already dressed in her pajamas except for one sock that seemed to mysteriously disappear during her trip from the bathroom to the living room.

When Kendall finally caught up to her he picked her up and swung her around in the air making her laugh and shout with excitement. She had been ready to go to bed ten minutes ago but now sleep didn't look as appealing.

"Molly time for bed." Molly whined as Kendall put her back on the ground.

"I don't want to go to sleep yet papa."

"You were ready before." Molly shook her head and climbed onto the couch. She started jumping up and down and laughing.

"I wanna play with daddy more!" Kendall chuckled but stopped when Logan gave him a look.

"You can play with daddy tomorrow lets go." Molly plopped down on the couch and crossed her arms.

"No!" Logan raised both eyebrows and placed his hands on his hips. It was the "You better do what I say right now" look he had recently perfected. After a few seconds of silence molly sadly climbed of the couch and followed Logan back to her room pouting the whole way.

It took a lot longer than usual for Logan to get her to lie down and relax and when she finally did Logan smacked Kendall's arm as soon as he climbed into their bed.

"Ow what up with the violence?"

"Why do you insist on getting her all hyper before bed? You make it ten times harder to get her to go to sleep.

"I'm sorry babe I'm just so happy. It means I get to have some alone time with you." Kendall leaned over and gave Logan a soft kiss. When he pulled away Logan was smirking.

"Nice recovery."

"Is there a chance I'll score?"

"Definitely."

**(4) Why won't men say they're sorry? "I'm sorry you're upset" doesn't count!**

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry you're upset?" Logan crossed his arms over his chest. "What kind of apology is that?"

"What do you expect me to say Logan I don't think I'm wrong on this."

"What? Of course you're wrong?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Why's that."

"Because I'm always right." Kendall scoffed.

"Just because you're the girl in this relationship doesn't mean you're always right."

"Kendall!"

"Logan!"

"You're not funny."

"Well you're not right."

"Well…!" Logan paused trying to think of something to say. When he still came up with nothing Kendall smirked. "Well your… eyebrows are funny!"

"Really?" Logan plopped down on the couch next to Kendall with a pout.

"Shut up."

"Just admit your wrong and we can put this all behind us."

"You apologize and we can put this behind us."

"No."

"Whhhhyyyyy!"

"Whining won't get you anywhere."

"It's worked before."

"Well it won't now. Just admit it Logan. I was right and you were wrong." Logan hesitated for a moment then huffed.

"Fine… you were right and I was wrong." Kendall smiled victoriously and wrapped an arm around Logan pulling him close. "Why is it so hard for you to apologize?"

"Fine Logan. I'm sorry you're wrong."

"Ass."

**(5) Why does he put the moves on me when he can see I'm in a terrible mood?**

"Ugh this stinks!" Logan slammed his laptop closed and leaned back against the couch. He crossed his arms and let out an annoyed sigh.

"What's the matter babe?"

"The hospital cut my hours again! Now it's going to take forever for me to finish my residency. I swear their only doing this because they don't want me to graduate early." Kendall sat down next to Logan and pulled him so Logan was leaning against his side. Kendall kissed his temple and nuzzled his face into Logan's cheek. His actions normally would make Logan blush but he was too annoyed for anything romantic or cute to affect him now.

"It's ok Logie. I know how to make you feel better." Logan gasped when Kendall grabbed his crotch. When the initial shock wore off Logan was left feeling more annoyed. He grabbed Kendall's wrist and ripped his hand away. His body might want it but his mind didn't.

"Not now Kendall I'm not in the mood."

"Come on Logan you'll feel better."

"No thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes Kendall…"

"You sure?"

"Kendall!"

"Ok, ok." Logan huffed and decided to go to bed early. He was annoyed before but now he was just plain angry. Why did Kendall always have to do that?

**(6) Do guys think about other women during sex?**

"Kendall!" Logan buried his face in his pillow to muffle his moans. Kendall had his arms wrapped around Logan's waist and his head buried between Logan's shoulder blades as he frantically thrust forward.

When Logan finally came he arched his back and let out a high pitched moan. Kendall came a few thrusts later as he mouthed at Logan's back. Kendall pulled out of Logan and laid down next to him. Logan laid his head on Kendall's chest and let out a content sigh as he drew with his finger on Kendall's chest.

"Baby?" Kendall kept his eyes closed and grunted in acknowledgement. "I read an article today that said 60% of men think about someone other than their partners during sex..."

"That's interesting." Logan leaned on his elbows and looked at Kendall with a raised eyebrow.

"I know I'm the 40%... what about you?" Kendall opened his eyes and pulled Logan into a kiss.

"You know I'd only ever think about you." Logan smiled and laid his head against Kendall's chest.

"Good."

**(7) Why does my husband seem to never want sex?**

As soon as Logan had put Molly to bed he practically skipped back to his and Kendall's room. When he got inside Kendall was just getting out of the shower. He was rubbing his hair with a towel while his entire body remained exposed for Logan to drool over. Logan took this opportunity to crawl into bed and look sexy.

"Hey babe." Logan gave Kendall a sly smirk when he looked at him. When Kendall started to walk over to the bed he couldn't help but already get excited.

"Hey." Kendall leaned down for a kiss but before Logan could even think to deepen it Kendall was gone and at his dresser. He took his favorite grey sweatpants out and put them on before he climbed into bed.

"I guess… you're just going to sleep?"

"Yep. Unless there was something you wanted to talk about." Logan shook his head quickly and turned off the lamp by his side of the bed to hide his feeling of rejection. He laid on his side with his back towards Kendall. His mind was already thinking all sorts of crazy things until Kendall wrapped his arms around him from behind and buried his face in Logan's back.

"Goodnight love."

"Goodnight baby." Logan smiled and let out a content sigh. There wasn't anything he had to worry about. Kendall just wasn't in the mood.

* * *

"Kendall." Logan walked into the living room and curled up on the couch next to Kendall. He wrapped his arms around him and looked up at Kendall with seductive eyes. "I just put Molly down for her nap."

"That's good." Kendall picked up the remote and changed the channel to comedy central. When he still didn't look down at Logan he frowned.

"Is there anything you want to do?" Logan ran his fingers down Kendall's chest heading south. Before he could get to Kendall's pants Kendall grabbed his hand.

"Not now Logan." Logan pulled his hand away and leaned against Kendall. He felt so tense though and Logan was starting to get the idea that Kendall didn't want him around. With a sigh Logan got up and walked into the kitchen.

"_You're still over reacting Logan. Everything's fine."_

Logan tried to get Kendall to go to bed with him again that night but Kendall decided he wanted to stay up longer. Logan laid on their bed by himself waiting for Kendall to join him. When he finally did he sat with his back facing Logan. He didn't cuddle with him and it made Logan feel even more rejected than ever.

Was the spark gone already? They were still young it didn't make sense to Logan but then he remembered they'd been together for ten years and eight of those were as a married couple. Maybe the spark was gone.

The next morning Logan was looking at himself in the full length mirror. He thought that maybe the problem was Kendall didn't find him attractive anymore. Had he let himself go? Logan stepped on the scale in the bathroom and frowned when he realized he was ten pounds heavier then he was the last time he checked. He'd always been the same weight since he was 16 this didn't make any sense.

"I'm getting fat?" Logan threw on his shirt suddenly feeling self conscious. He took the cup of coffee he had been drinking and dumped it into the bathroom sink.

Logan didn't care what he had to do he was going to make Kendall attracted to him again.

* * *

For a straight week Logan worked his butt off to lose weight. The temptation to eat junk food was around every corner but Logan had managed to avoid it. By the end of the week he had lost all ten pounds and was satisfied with how he looked.

"Kendall do you want to go out tonight?" Logan looked at Kendall hopefully and smiled when he nodded.

"Sure. I'll call James and Carlos and see if they can babysit." Logan nodded and ran upstairs to get ready. He had everything planned out perfectly.

* * *

When Logan and Kendall got home from dinner Logan threw his jacket on the couch and turned to wrap his arms around Kendall. He pulled him close and kissed his lips before moving down to kiss at his neck.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Logan stopped kissing to give Kendall a suggestive look.

"I should probably get Molly." Logan frowned and held onto Kendall tighter when he tried to pull away.

"It's ok James said she could stay at their place overnight. Why don't we take advantage of…"

"I'm going to take a shower." Kendall stepped around Logan and headed up the stairs.

"Well maybe I…" Logan trailed off when he heard the bathroom door close. "…could join you…" Logan let out a heavy sigh and dragged his feet to their bedroom. He quickly changed into his sweatpants and a big (will make him look smaller) t-shirt and climbed into bed.

"_I can't deny it anymore. He's not attracted to me anymore." _Logan sniffed and hid his face in his pillow to silent his crying. When he heard the bathroom door open he quickly turned off the lamp so Kendall wouldn't see him.

He laid as quietly as he could as he listened to Kendall shuffling around the room. When he felt the bed dip and Kendall lay down next to him Logan bit his lip to prevent any noise getting out.

Unfortunately Kendall had very good hearing. As soon as he heard sniffing he turned on the lamp and sat up.

"Logie?" Logan kept his eyes shut tightly and didn't move. "I know you're awake." Kendall forced Logan onto his back and frowned when he saw the tears stains on Logan's cheeks. He wiped Logan's face with his thumb and leaned down to kiss cheek. "What's wrong baby."

"It doesn't matter."

"You're upset it does matter. Tell me." Logan let out a sigh and sat up. He leaned with his back against the head board and kept his eyes on his lap.

"Kendall you don't… you're not attracted to me anymore are you?"

"What? That's not true of course I'm attracted to you."

"Then why don't you want to have sex anymore? I've been throwing myself at you and you keep rejecting me. Do you think I'm ugly now? Did I get fat?"

"Is that why you've been eating insanely healthy all week?"Kendall shook his head and sat facing Logan.

"Logan you are not ugly and you're not fat. You're insanely sexy trust me."

"Then why don't you want to do anything with me?" Kendall let out a long sigh.

"I should have said something. I don't want you to think I'm not attracted to you it's just… I was embarrassed." Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Well last week… in the shower… I couldn't… get it up." Kendall whispered the last part and looked down in shame. Logan turned so he was facing Kendall and took his hands.

"Kendall it's ok. That happens to lots of guys."

"But that's not the problem now. The next day I was able to get it up but then nothing happened."

"What do you mean nothing happened?"

"I didn't… you know." Logan nodded in understanding.

"You couldn't come?" Kendall nodded.

"I haven't been able to since I started getting it up again." Logan nodded and thought for a moment before smiling. He maneuvered Kendall on the bed so he was lying on his back before he straddled Kendall's waist.

"Don't worry babe leave it to me. Let Dr. Logan help you with your problem." Kendall smirked already feeling himself getting hard.

When they were done Kendall rolled off Logan and laid on his back panting heavily. When he finally caught his breath he turned to Logan with a smile.

"That was amazing." Logan didn't answer and continued to pant heavily. "Logie you ok?"

"Yea just… give me a minute… or a week." Kendall chuckled and shook his head.

"You wanted to help." Logan turned to Kendall and playfully glared at him.

"I didn't realize it would take so much out of me."

"Yea you weren't doing anything towards the end there."

"Shut up! It's unnatural for someone to come that many times. It took you forever to come once!" Logan shook his head and wiped the sweet of his forehead. "It was like you were clogged up or something." Kendall chuckled before he turned off the dresser lamp. He pulled Logan close and let out a content sigh.

"Love you my sexy man." Logan chuckled and shook his head.

"Love you too." It was silent for a long time before Logan spoke again. "Kendall?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can you take Molly to school tomorrow? I think I'm going to stay home from work."

**(8) Why does he always ask me where I put his things when I haven't even touched them?**

"Logan where did you put my lucky socks?" Kendall searched through his dresser and let out an annoyed huff. Logan poked his head from the bathroom with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"I didn't do anything with your socks Kendall." Kendall huffed and turned to face Logan.

"Well if you haven't touched them why can't I find them?"

"I don't know maybe you should try looking for them." Kendall let out an annoyed sound and pulled two socks out of his dresser.

"Never mind just tell me when you remember when you put them." When Logan was done brushing his teeth he stepped out of the bathroom and stood in front of Kendall.

"I told you I didn't touch your socks." Kendall sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his shoe.

"Well I don't know where they are so obviously…" Kendall trailed off when he felt something in his shoe. He pulled his foot out of his shoe and stuck his hand in only to pull it out holding one of his lucky sucks. When he looked up at Logan he had his arms crossed and his expression said, "I told you so."

"Well if I'm not mistaken that's one of your missing sock." Kendall chuckled sheepishly.

"Do you think we can pretend these last few minutes never happened?" Logan chuckled and ruffled Kendall's hair.

"Sure."

**(9) Why do you say it will only take you 15 minutes to do something when you know it will be more like an hour? Or two hours? You know, like driving somewhere or meeting a work deadline?**

"Kendall are we almost there!" Kendall rolled his eyes and huffed. He glanced at Logan and gave him a weird look when he noticed how much he was squirming.

"Yes we'll be there in 15 minutes."

"You said that 15 minutes ago!" Kendall sighed and shook his head. When he glanced at Logan again he was still squirming.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought it was only going to take us a few minutes so I didn't use the bathroom before we left."

"What? Why?" Logan turned to Kendall and glared at the side of his head.

"You said we'd be there in 15 minutes!" Kendall rolled his eyes and handed Logan the Gatorade bottle from his cup holder.

"Pee in that." Logan squeaked and made a disgusted face.

"No! Not with Molly in the backseat!" Logan turned back to look at Molly who was watching Kendall and Logan with a smile on her face. She found their harmless arguments amusing.

"She won't see anything."

"No Kendall…" Logan looked down and began to whisper. "You know I can't pee in front of people." When Kendall snorted Logan glared at him. Kendall chuckled sheepishly thanking god when he saw a pit stop sign.

"Look there's a gas station a mile from here. We'll stop there… no need to glare at me like that anymore…" Logan would have continued to glare but he couldn't help but smile when Molly broke into a fit of laughter.

"Daddy your face looks funny!" Kendall chuckled and glanced at Molly through the rear view mirror.

"My face always looks funny when your papa makes that face at me."

"No your face always looks funny." Logan mumbled annoyed making Molly giggle. When Kendall pulled to a stop at the gas station he gave Logan a playful glare.

"That wasn't very nice _honey_." Kendall put emphasize on the word honey.

"That's what you get for making the trip shorter than it actually is _sugar_."

"Well if I told you the truth you would complain _sweetie_."

"If you told me the truth I would have went before we left _cupcake_"

"Just go to the bathroom _honey buns_."

"Fine… ding dong." Kendall shook his head as he watched Logan run from the car. He glanced at Molly in the back seat who was still giggling.

"Isn't your papa so silly?" Molly nodded and giggled. When Logan was back in the car he leaned towards Kendall and kissed his lips as a sign to say that all was forgiven. Kendall smiled back and pulled out of the gas station.

(Three minutes later…)

"Daddy I have to go potty!"

**A/N: Done! I hope you enjoyed this.**

**There is more to come. **


	19. James and Carlos got to love too

James was driving down the LA strip when a thought occurred to him. He hadn't seen Kendall and Logan in three days. Considering that they used to live together and see each other every day that was not acceptable. He pushed the button on his Bluetooth and waited for the automated voice to finish before speaking.

"Call home two." The phone rang a few times before Logan picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"LOGIE!"

"_Thank you James, I really needed that?"_ James chuckled to himself.

"I love your sarcasm first thing in the morning."

"_First of all its noon so it's not morning." _James rolled his eyes.

"And secondly…?" There was a pause before Logan spoke up.

"_I'll tell you that later."_ James let out a snort. He instantly thought of memories from their younger days.

"Well anyway, I haven't seen you guys in a few days do you want to hang out?"

"_Can't, Molly has a cold so I took a few days off to look after her."_ James let out a sigh_. "Stop pouting Kendall can hang out with you after he gets out of work."_

"Sweet, after recording I'll come over and hang out until Kendall gets out of work."

"K see you then."James pressed the button on his Bluetooth hanging up the phone. He drove silently for the last couple of minutes before turning into the parking lot at Rocque Records. He hopped out of his car and pulled out his cell phone to check the time as he walked through the parking lot. It was weird how he was always on time now a day's considering he was the one who always made them late during the Big Time Rush days. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't with the others anymore or maybe he was just more responsible now.

When James walked inside Gustavo was sitting in his usual spot at his piano. He would sing a couple of lyrics, stop to write them down then start playing the piano again. Gustavo often found himself singing old lyrics to songs he wrote years ago.

It was something he did without thinking because those songs represented the best time of his life. He would never tell his four dogs though. They would just ruin it.

"Sup Gustavo." Gustavo played a few more notes before he turned to face James. He still had his signature scowl but there was a spark of gentleness in his eyes that was hidden by his sun glasses.

"Alright, now that you're here we can get started. We still have a few more things we have to work out before you'll be ready for your first concert." James let out a breath and nodded. He remembered how much torture training for how very first concert was and he was a little nervous how he was going to handle it alone.

A smile came to his face as he remembered an idea he thought up a few days ago.

"Gustavo I have an idea for the concert."

* * *

Carlos let out a breath as he aimed it was silent around him allowing him to concentrate. He reminded himself not to close one eye because he wouldn't aim well enough that way. When he was finally ready he let out a breath and pulled the trigger.

The sound of his gun going off rang in his ears even with his protective ear covering. Carlos lowered his gun and placed it in the holder. Someone ran out to the field to retrieve the target when his gun was safely put away. On closer inspection Carlos was able to get a perfect hit. Right on the middle of the bull's-eye.

"Now that's how you shoot; excellent job Carlos." Carlos nodded in thanks then rubbed his neck awkwardly as the other students clapped. Carlos had been excelling at his second year at the police academy. So much so that he was going to graduate a year early. He only had one more year to go.

The instructor stood at the front as Carlos retreated back to where the other students were standing.

"Ok that's it for today." Carlos let out a sigh of relief and started walking back towards the building with the others. He went straight to the locker room and began changing his clothes.

"Hey Carlos, some of the guys are heading to the bar you in?" Carlos considered for a moment but decided against it. He hadn't had a chance to hang out with James in a while and they lived together.

"Not today guys but another day, definitely." His classmate nodded before going back to do his own thing. As soon as Carlos was in his car leaving he called up James.

"_Sup?"_

"Hey James what's going on today?"

"_Hey Carlos? Well I'm almost done at the studio and I'm going to Logan and Kendall's after. Meet back at our place and we'll take my car over."_

"Cool, see you in a few." Carlos hung up and drove home. He pulled into his parking spot and climbed out of the car. He figured James was going to be a little while so he headed up to his apartment instead of waiting.

When he got inside he couldn't help but notice it smelled like sweaty socks and ramen noodles.

"Wow… we really need to clean." Carlos grabbed the air freshener out of the closet and sprayed it all over the living room. It was good enough until he had a chance to clean. To pass the time until James got back Carlos picked up the trash. There was an empty pizza box on the counter, socks randomly throughout the living room, and dishes piling up in the sink.

By the time James returned the apartment was fairly decent. Carlos had cleaned enough for even James to take notice.

"Is the world coming to an end? Carlos Garcia is cleaning?" Carlos picked up a sock and threw it at James.

"Shut up, are we still going to Kendall and Logan's?" James nodded and grabbed a soda out of the refrigerator before heading back out with Carlos right behind him.

The trip to Logan and Kendall's house was filled with idle chatter. Carlos talked about his day at school while James talked about his time at the recording studio. Carlos still found it hard to believe that Gustavo was so nice to James considering for the longest time Gustavo stated he never liked him.

When they reached the house only one car was in the driveway signaling that Kendall was not home yet. James parked in the street knowing how annoyed Kendall got when James parked in his spot.

"Lucy we're home!" Logan emerged from the kitchen with a wash cloth in his hands. He finished drying off his hands then chucked it at Carlos.

"One I am not Lucy and two if anyone is Ricky its Kendall." Carlos chuckled and threw the washcloth back at Logan. he caught it with ease then put it in the hamper in the closet. Logan knew how to keep his house clean.

"Papa!" Logan turned towards the hall.

"In the living room Molly! Come see who's here!" Molly slowly came down the stairs obviously having been just woken up from a nap. As soon as she spotted James and Carlos her face brightened.

"Uncle Jamie! Uncle Carlos!" She ran over to James who picked her up into a hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"It's good to see you princess."

"I missed you a whole lot Uncle Jamie." James made an exaggerated expression.

"You did?" Molly nodded smiling at James. Carlos pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What am I chopped liver?" Molly reached out for Carlos who pulled her into a hug. When she pulled back she smiled at him.

"I missed you too Uncle Carlos." Carlos smiled and went to tickle her. She laughed at first but then went into a coughing fit. Logan was at her side within seconds. He took her from Carlos and rubbed her back. Logan felt her forehead with the back of her hand frowning when she felt warm.

"Does she have a fever?" James and Carlos followed Logan into the kitchen as he grabbed the thermometer. He nodded and let out a sigh. His expression was riddled with concern; James and Carlos noticing for the first time that he looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a few days.

"Its 98.2 now it was 99.4 a few days ago so she's getting better." Logan handed Molly a juice box and pushed her dark hair out of her face. The three followed her back into the living room and each sat on their claimed spots. Logan sat next to Molly on the couch while Carlos and James each claimed and arm chair.

"You don't look so good yourself Logan are you getting sick too?" Logan sighed and shrugged at James.

"Probably but I'll be fine I've been sick before. Molly's never been this sick though and I don't like it." James and Carlos nodded in understanding. Logan liked things to go a curtain way so he hated when something happened that he couldn't control.

"Just don't worry yourself silly Logan. We wouldn't want you getting pre mature grey hair." Logan chuckled at Carlos and shook his head.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't give me grey hair." The three boys laughed only stopping when the front door opened. Kendall walked in not even fazed to see James and Carlos.

"Daddy!" Molly ran over to Kendall much to Logan's protests. She shouldn't be running around so much while sick but not much could stop a five year old girl from doing what she wanted.

"Hey baby girl." Kendall kissed her forehead and lingered for a moment. It was another way of testing someone's temperature that he had picked up from his mother. When he walked over to the couch Logan stood and gave him a quick kiss. When Molly made a face Logan tickled her.

"How was work?"

"It's getting closer to break so the kids are listening less and less. By the end of the week I think I'll be happier about a week off then them." Logan chuckled before sitting back down. He took Molly from Kendall and placed her on his lap. Kendall sat next to Logan leaving no space between them.

When Molly started coughing again Logan frowned deeply and handed her, her juice box.

"I don't like that sound of that cough." Logan let out a sigh.

"Neither do I." When her coughing fit was over Kendall and Logan became more relaxed. Kendall turned to James and Carlos with a smile.

"So guys what's up?" James thought for a moment then smiled.

"Well for one we haven't hung out in FOREVER and two there is a new club that opened up down town. I say we check it out." Logan raised an eyebrow at James.

"Isn't that a singles club?" James and Carlos' faces brightened. That was not the effect Logan wanted.

"That's even better! I swear I haven't had a girlfriend in years." James turned to Carlos with a teasing smirk.

"You haven't had a girlfriend in years." Carlos glared at James. He looked like he was about to pounce before Logan interrupted.

"Don't even think about it Carlos not in my house." Now that Logan actually owned the various items in the living room he understood why their parents got so mad when they broke something.

Carlos sat back and pouted. Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes at his friends.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying that's a singles club." He pointed at Kendall. "Not single."

"Yet…"

"Dude."

"Kidding." Kendall kissed Logan's cheek in apology. "Anyway, don't worry about it. I'll just be the wing man. Logan seemed to consider for a moment then smiled.

"Alright have fun but I need a break so you're taking care of Molly this weekend." Kendall nodded and gave Logan a quick kiss before he stood up with James and Carlos. He didn't mind taking care of Molly when she was sick but he knew for a fact Logan would be to worried about her to take a break.

When they left the house they took Kendall's car knowing he shouldn't be drinking anyway. When they arrived at the club it was just starting to get busy.

"Do you think we'll even be able to get in?" Carlos had his face pressed against the glass as he waited for Kendall to park. When they were outside and heading to the entrance James gave Carlos his award winning smile.

"Of course we will because you two are with James Diamond." Kendall snorted and pushed against James shoulder.

"Alright _James Diamond_ get us in."

"Oh I will." Kendall and Carlos followed James past the line to the entrance. They were a little nervous about getting turned away but after a quick chat with the bouncer they were in.

Once inside James immediately spotted a curly haired brunette at the bar. He smiled to himself then turned to his two friends.

"Kendall why don't you help Carlos. I got this." Kendall smirked and chuckled to himself as he watched James walk away. He shook his head before proceeding to drag Carlos to the other side of the club.

When James was at the bar he tapped the brunette on the shoulder.

"Hello would you mind if I… Camille!" Camille gapped at James for a moment before surging forward and pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god James! It's been forever!" Camille smiled brightly at James when she pulled away. She kept her hands on his shoulders and took a good look at him. "I haven't seen you since you moved out of the Palm Woods." James let out a laugh and nodded.

"I know it's been so long. How have things been? Logan told me you moved too." Camille nodded.

"Yea I moved across town. After you guys left it seemed like everyone was finally moving. Before I left Tyler was the only one still there."

"Wow…" James leaned against the bar and shook his head. He hadn't been to the Palm Woods since he left a year ago. It was strange to think about how different it must be there now. No Jennifers walking in slow motion, no guitar dude, no Tyler hiding from his mom (then again he should be 20 by now so it would be a little weird if he was still doing that).

"Yep, I head Guitar dude wrote a hit song and signed with some record label. The Jennifers split up and are pursuing their own separate careers. Jo and Jett moved in together…"

"Jo and Jett moved in together?" Camille shrugged.

"I don't think they're compatible but I guess Jo will have to learn that the hard way. She's been in a lot of bad relationships lately so it seems she never learns." James nodded in understanding. He honestly hasn't been doing that great with relationships either.

"What about you?" Camille raised her eyebrow at James.

"What about me?"

"Seeing anyone?" Camille chuckled then gestured to the club around them.

"Well I am in a singles club…"

"Oh yea… right." They both laughed then fell into an unusual awkward silence.

"So who are you here with?"

"Carlos and Kendall."

"Kendall? Logan let Kendall come to a singles bar?" James chuckled.

"Yep, I don't think he likes the idea but he knows Kendall's just here for Carlos and I." Camille nodded and smiled to herself.

"It's amazing how perfect their relationship is." James nodded.

"Yea, I would never admit this to Kendall or Logan but I'm so jealous of them. I wish I could find my soul mate." Camille let out a sigh and nodded.

"I know what you mean. I'm so sick of all the losers I end up with…"

"I'm sick of all the gold diggers…"

"I wish I could just find a nice guy…"

"I really need a nice girl…"

"Who is ready to settle down."  
"Who is ready to settle down."

Camille and James paused from their rants and stared at each other. They were silent for a long time before they both broke into a fit of laughter. They were surprised how quickly they were able to reconnect after being apart for so long.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Camille smiled and nodded. James smiled and sent a quick text to Kendall as they walked out.

James hailed a taxi and gave the driver his address. They talked more on the way there and it was like they had never been apart. James always knew he had a good relationship with Camille but he never thought it would go farther than friendship. With all they've been through together it made sense that they shared a special bond.

Maybe that was the answer to the success of Kendall and Logan's relationship. They shared an unbelievable strong bond because they had been through hell and back together. They had seen each other's ups and downs. James never faced the same drama like they did but he still had his troubles and Camille had always been there.

When they reached his apartment they both thought they were just going to hang out and talk. Maybe catch up a little but as soon as the front door closed lips locked. Camille ran her fingers through James' hair as he did the same to her.

James pushed her up against the door and groped her breasts as she tugged on his shirt. When he pulled away they were both panting heavily. He tugged off his shirt as she pulled off hers. Alcohol could not be blamed for what they were about to do but as they looked at each other they didn't even think twice.

James lifted Camille so her legs were wrapped around his waist. They connected their lips again as James moved to his bedroom. Once inside they jumped on James bed only separating to remove the rest of their clothes.

James looked Camille up and down as she lay under him. You would never think she ever gave birth considering how perfect her body was. She had the perfect amount of muscle for a women and curves in all the right places.

Camille wasn't complaining though. James always looked amazing but seeing him in his full glory was a completely different experience.

James leaned down to attach his lips to Camille's again. She moaned as he moved to cup her breasts again. Camille wrapped her legs around James' waist bringing their hips together. They both let out moans as their most sensitive areas rubbed together.

"James…" James kissed down Camille body stopping between her legs. She was shaking in anticipation as she watched him lean forward. Camille threw her head back and grabbed a fistful of James' hair. He sucked on her clit and licked at her folds.

Camille arched her back when James thrust his tongue inside her. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge. She spread her legs wider preparing herself for climax but it didn't come. James pulled away while licking his lips. He smiled at Camille when she whined in protest.

He leaned forward again to suck on her clit as he pushed two fingers into her. He immediately started wiggling them to rub against her spot causing Camille to arch her back with a loud moan. He legs shook as she found herself climbing to orgasm again. She fisted James hair with both hands to keep him in place as she felt herself getting close.

"James!" Camille screamed as she came hard. James continued to suck on her clit and move his fingers inside her to work her through it. Her walls gripped and convulsed around James' fingers making him painfully hard.

When she came down from her orgasm Camille relaxed against the bed. She lazy watched James as he opened his nightstand and pulled out a condom. He tore it open quickly then rolled it on himself. Camille opened her legs wide as James positioned himself at her entrance. In one swift motion he pushed in causing them both to throw their head back and moan.

"God Camille you feel so good." James picked up a steady pace as he leaned down to suck on Camille's neck. She wrapped her arms tightly around James' torso and turned her head to the side giving James more access to her neck.

James let out a moan as Camille's walls pulsed around him. He never experienced anything like this. Camille just seemed to take him to a completely different world.

James supported himself on his hands and raised himself up. He began hammering into Camille bringing them closer and closer to bliss. They stared into each other's eyes as their hips moved frantically against each other. They never thought they would be in this situation and even though it seemed unconventional it was perfect. It allowed them both to realize how much they really cared for each other.

James brought their lips together and gave one more thrust before Camille was coming. She held onto him tightly as he whole body went rigid with pleasure. James thrust a few more times but couldn't take Camille clamping down on him. His eyes rolled back as his hips stuttered. He let out a long groan as he released into the condom.

When they both came down from their highs James pulled out and collapsed next to Camille. He lazily pulled the condom off and tossed it into the trash next to his bed. They were both panting heavily from the strain of their activities. When they finally could breathe normally again they turned to each other with big smiles.

Even after what they just did they didn't feel awkward. It was more like they finally did what they should have done years ago.

"So I guess this means we'll be seeing more of each other. James let out a laugh and nodded.

"I guess so."

* * *

Kendall pulled Carlos towards a group of girls in the corner. Carlos swallowed past a lump in his throat suddenly feeling nervous.

"Wouldn't it be better to go for someone alone?"

"No, two guys going up to one girl might intimidate her." Kendall gave Carlos a smile. "Don't worry I know how to get you in." Kendall walked right up to the table and smiled down at the girls. They looked at each other and eyed Kendall and Carlos warily.

"H-hi ladies." A curly haired blonde rolled her eyes at Carlos.

"What do you want?" Carlos went to back down but Kendall pulled him back.

"I'm sorry to disturb you ladies but you see my friend is looking for some company. He hasn't been able to meet any nice girls like yourselves in a while." The blonde still eyed Kendall suspiciously.

"What about you?" Kendall smirked.

"I'm just here to help my buddy out I'm actually married but my _husband_ couldn't come." The girls looked at each other with raised eyebrows before smiling at the two.

"It's so sweet that you would help your friend like that. Why don't you sit with us. We're just waiting for our other friend to bring our drinks." Kendall nodded and they both sat down. Carlos quickly leaned towards Kendall to whisper to him.

"How did you do that?"

"Girls love gay guys. Not only that they now think you are kind sensitive and friendly. Only nice guys have gay friends."

"Kendall… I don't feel right about you using yourself like that…" Kendall smiled and pat Carlos on the back.

"See, you are a nice guy." Carlos laughed before turning his attention back to the girls. They chatted for a while before the blonde stood up to wave to someone off in the distance.

"There she is. Sasha over here!" Carlos turned around gapping when he was met with a familiar face.

"Sasha?"

"Carlos?" Sasha ran over to the group and wrapped her arms around Carlos. "Wow I can't believe it. What are you doing here?" Carlos laughed.

""Same reason as you I guess." Sasha nodded and sat down next to Carlos. Kendall immediately noticed the connection they had and kept the other girls busy so Carlos could talk to Sasha. He suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he pulled it out to find a text from James.

"_Hey, don't need a ride back heading back to my apartment. I'll see you later." _

_-Jamez_

Kendall chuckled and shook his head.

"_K, have fun. Don't do anything Logan wouldn't do."_

_-K-dog_

Kendall shoved his phone back in his pocket and smiled at the girls in front of him. Sasha handed the drinks she brought to her friends as she turned to Carlos.

"What have you been doing I haven't seen you in years. I can't even believe I recognized you." Carlos laughed and nodded.

"I know I can't believe I recognized you either. But right now I'm attending the police academy." Sasha raised her eyebrows.

"Wow that's great. Whatever happened to the band?"

"We split up a year ago." Sasha's face fell."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No its fine. We were all ready to move on anyway. James, Kendall, Logan and I are still the best of friends." Carlos gestured to Kendall beside him. "Obviously." Sasha smiled.

"That's good." Carlos and Sasha fell silent and just smiled at each other. She pushed her hair behind her ear in a nervous fashion. Neither of them have felt like this with someone in a while.

Before they could continue though Kendall was tapping Carlos' shoulder.

"Hey we got to get moving. Logan needs me home."

"Did something happen."

"No, he's just exhausted and he still hasn't been able to get Molly to go to bed." Carlos nodded and turned back to Sasha with a sad expression.

"I guess I have to go."

"I guess you do." She paused before she pulled out her phone. "Put your number in my phone. We can catch up another day." Carlos smiled brightly and did as he was asked. He went to give Sasha a goodbye hug but instead found lips against his own. When they pulled apart Sasha was smiling at him.

"See you later."

"Bye." When Carlos walked out of the club with Kendall, Kendall pat him on the back and gave you a smile.

"See, I knew it was a good idea to talk to them." Carlos let out a laugh.

"I can't believe I ever doubted you.

…

"Oh thank god." When Kendall walked in with Carlos right behind him he found Logan standing in the kitchen holding a crying Molly. Logan walked over t Kendall who immediately took her from him. "Please put her to bed I'm exhausted."

"Sure go lay down on the couch." Logan nodded but stopped when he finally noticed Carlos.

"Hey why didn't you go home." Carlos shrugged.

"I thought you might need help."

"James brought a girl back to the apartment."

"Yep."

"Blankets are in the hall closet." Carlos nodded and walked down the hall. When he returned with the blankets in hand Logan was passed out on the couch. He shook his head and threw the blankets on the arm chair before walking up the stairs to see if Kendall needed any help.

Kendall was just closing Molly's bedroom door when Carlos arrived at the second floor.

"Where's Logan."

"Passed out on the couch." Kendall chuckled and jogged down the stairs with Carlos behind him. He went to Logan and tried to shake him awake but Logan simply smacked his hand away and rolled over.

Kendall let out a sigh before lifted Logan up in his arms.

"Night Carlos."

"Night." While Carlos went to bed on the couch Kendall carried Logan to their bedroom. He gently placed him on the bed and removed his shoes shirt and pants. After pulling off his own clothes Kendall helped Logan get under the blankets then pulled Logan to lay on his chest.

"Thanks." Kendall smiled and kissed the top of Logan's head.

"Any time. I just wish you didn't work yourself to exhaustion. You won't help her get better by getting sick yourself." Logan let out a sigh and snuggled closer to Kendall.

"I know I just can't help but worry." Kendall smiled and kissed Logan's head again.

"I know. Now get some sleep."

* * *

"You don't think James still has some girl over do you?" Carlos checked his watch to see that it was past noon.

"No way would a one night stand stay this long, I'm sure it's safe." Logan nodded as he followed Kendall and Carlos out of the elevator. Since they didn't do much hanging out the night before Logan and Kendall decided to bring Molly to Carlos and James' place for a little while. She no longer had a temperature so Logan figured it was safe for her to go out and get some fresh air.

When they entered the apartment the first thing they heard was laughing. They walked towards the living room and to their surprise found James sitting on the couch with Camille. He was wearing boxers while she was wearing nothing but one of his shirts that was long enough to cover her.

"Camille?" James and Camille both jumped not expecting anyone to be in the apartment. They looked at each other blushing before turning back to their friends.

"This looks weird right?" Logan let out a laugh and nodded.

"Just a bit." Kendall raised a brow and gestured to the two.

"So are you guys a thing now?" Camille and James looked at each other and smiled. The held each other's hands then turned back to the others.

"Yea you could say that." Carlos smirked to himself and shook his head. The whole situation made him think to Sasha. She called first thing in the morning and he could wait to see her again. He may have broken up with her easily before but this time he could see them being together for a long time.

Carlos sat down joining James and Camille. It was strange how close they all were. No one was weird out by the fact that Camille and James were practically naked. When Logan sat down with Molly on his lap he smiled and turned to her.

"Molly, never do what they did." Molly giggled.

"I'm gunna do it!" James and Camille blushed while Logan and Carlos started laughing. Kendall however didn't find it that funny.

"Looks like someone's getting home schooled…"

**A/N: Done! And yes I took the ending from knocked up. I couldn't help it I had too lol. Someone requested that I should do I fic of Carlos and James getting married and I thought of this. It's not them actually getting married so maybe I'll do another one with like marriage and kids and stuff. **

**Anyway, there is more to come.**


	20. party

**A/N: So I was in a good mood until I talked to my mom. I mentioned that I wanted to transfer to a different school and she was like no. That's not even an option. Ok, my brother can go wherever the fuck he wants but I can't transfer to a school that is exactly the same distance as the one I'm in now? By the way he wants to go all the way to California when we live in NJ. Yea ok…. that's fair. **

***is not happy* =[**

"Daddy, Daddy!" Molly ran into the house as soon as Logan opened the door for her. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her run around the corner in her search for Kendall. She had been bouncing off the wall with excitement as soon as Logan picked her up. She could not stop talking about the fact that she had been invited to her very first party.

When Logan heard Molly scream he dropped his things and ran toward the hall. He only stopped when the scream was followed by loud giggles. Molly came running past him with Kendall right behind. He chased her into the living room tickling her as soon as he caught her.

"Stop daddy!" Kendall laughed and picked Molly up. He hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek making her giggle more. When he put her back on the ground he kneeled in front of her.

"Ok, ok so why don't you tell me what you're so excited about." Logan walked up behind Kendall and leaned down to run his fingers through Kendall's hair.

"Molly was invited to a birthday party for a boy in her class." Kendall stood as Logan handed him the invite. He looked at it quickly then looked to Logan with a raised eyebrow.

"A boy?" Logan rolled his eyes.

"Calm down boys her age don't even like girls yet." Logan took Molly's hand and led her into the kitchen. When she sat down at the table Logan started to make her a snack. Kendall came up behind Logan and wrapped his arms around him. He kiss Logan's temple then moved his lips so they hovered by Logan's ear.

"The party is from 12 to 7 right?" Logan didn't look back at Kendall as he nodded his head.

"Yep."

"Do we have to stay at the party?"

"No, they have chaperons." Kendall smirked and pulled Logan closer against his body. He ran his fingers down Logan's chest his smirk growing when Logan's breathe hitched.

"That gives us the whole day to have our own fun." When Kendall licked then nibbled on his ear Logan bit his lip. Kendall began trailing kisses down his neck only stopping to bite on Logan's pulse point. Logan momentarily stopped what he was doing as his eyes fluttered close. He was so wrapped up in the feeling he almost forgot Molly was in the room. When he finally remembered he elbowed Kendall in the ribs.

"Not around Molly. We're not going through that again." Logan walked around Kendall and placed a plate off cut up watermelon on the table in front of Molly. When he turned around Kendall grabbed him and pulled him close.

"You need to get over that. She doesn't even remember."

"Her teacher remembered! She never looked at me the same after that." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You don't even see her anymore. She's not Molly's teacher." Logan crossed his arms over his chest.

"But Molly is still at the same school. Teachers' talk you should know! I don't want to be the parent who let their kid see them doing…_ that_!" Kendall chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Logan's pout. When he pulled back and found Logan still pouting Kendall rolled his eyes and pulled away from him.

"Ok, alright I won't do anything until Saturday. Don't complain on Sunday though. You know I get frustrated when you make me wait." Logan rolled his eyes when Kendall winked at him.

"I never complain."

"Yes you do. I'm not saying you don't enjoy it at the time." Kendall laughed and smirked triumphantly.

"Ok, we seriously need to change this conversation." Kendall laughed and gave Logan a quick kiss on the lips."

"ok. James and Carlos should be over any minute I'll help you get dinner started." Logan stared at Kendall confused.

"Carlos and James are coming over?" Kendall chuckled.

"Yes. I told you this morning." He shook his head and laughed again. "And you say I don't listen." Logan pouted and lightly pushed against Kendall's chest. He moved out of Kendall's grip and grabbed the meat defrosting in the sink.

"Kendall, can you make the rice?" Kendall nodded and pulled the container of white rice out of the cabinet. He filled a pot with four cups of water then added salt. He placed the pot over the burner not being used by Logan.

"You know, we eat a lot of rice." Logan let out a snort and nodded.

"Yep. It's probably from eating at Carlos' house when we were younger (1). Once the water began to boil Kendall added the rice then leaned against the counter while Logan cooked. He would move every now and then when Logan needed olives or peppers or any spices. When Logan was about done they both heard the sound of the front door opening. They both smiled as soon as they heard Carlos and James' voices.

"We're in the kitchen!" When Carlos and James walked in Molly was bouncing around them. She grabbed James' hand and pulled him towards the table.

"Sit with me!" James smiled and allowed Molly to lead him to the table. When he sat down Molly climbed into the chair next to him.

"What smells good?" Carlos looked over Logan's shoulder his mouth already watering.

"Its beef and rice now stop hovering I hate when you do that." Carlos reached into the pot and grabbed an olive before he walked over to the table and sat across from James. As soon as dinner was finished Kendall and Logan sat down at the table as well.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Logan smirked before speaking again. "You're always busy now that you're not sad and lonely." James and Carlos stopped eating to throw Logan a dirty look.

"Ok so we haven't been that lucky in the dating department but that has changed!" James lightly hit his fist against the table and nodded once. Carlos nodded along with him.

"You and Camille are doing well then?" James' eyes brightened and a smile spread across his face.

"Yep… really good actually. What about you guys?"

"What about working with Gustavo?" James' expression changed confusing Kendall. It was a mix of excitement and nervousness.

"It's been good but speaking of Gustavo… He and I have been talking about an idea recently (2)." Kendall, Carlos and Logan looked at each other before turning their attention back to James. Carlos was the first to speak.

"What idea?"

"Well, my first concert is coming up and I thought maybe Big Time Rush could have a finally performance right before my set?" James looked to each of his friends who had mixed expressions. Carlos and Kendall looked excited to have a chance to sing again while Logan looked apprehensive.

"That's a great idea James. Can you imagine how happy our fans would be to see us again?" James let out a relieved sigh at Carlos' excitement. He turned to Kendall next.

"What about you?" Kendall smiled and gave James a fist pound.

"I'm game." The three turned to Logan who still looked unsure.

"I don't know it's been a while…"

'You don't want to?"

"No I do but will we have enough time to prepare?" James smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry we'll have plenty of time. Anyway, what been up with you guys?"

"The usual stuff for us. Molly is going to a birthday party for a boy in her class on Saturday." Carlos and James looked up at Kendall.

"Boy?"

"I know right!"

"Will you idiots stop that." James, Carlos and Kendall laughed as Logan shook his head at them. "Boys her age don't even like girls yet. She's just going to have fun right Molly?" Molly nodded as a bright smile broke out on her face.

"Daddy and papa are gunna have fun too!" James glanced at Kendall and Logan then looked back at Molly.

"They're going to the party too?" She shook her head.

"No daddy said they were going to have their own fun but papa complains a lot." James and Carlos smirked when they noticed the expression on Logan's face. Carlos leaned towards Molly with a huge smile on his face.

"Really? What else did your daddy say?"

"Daddy said he gets frustrated when papa makes him wait." Logan smacked his face while James and Carlos burst out laughing. He let out a groan then glared at Kendall who was trying not to laugh.

"See! This is why you don't say this stuff in front of her!"

* * *

"Hurry up papa! Hurry up!" Logan jogged down the stairs pulling on a cardigan as he went. He chuckled as Molly bounced at the end of the staircase.

"Ok, we're leaving. Don't tire yourself out." Molly giggled and ran towards the door where Kendall was standing. He lifted her up into a hug and kissed her cheek before putting her back down on the ground.

"Ok, you have fun. Do you have the present?" Molly nodded and held up the box for Kendall to see. When Logan opened the door she ran out to wait by the car. Logan turned to Kendall and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll be back soon." Kendall smirked.

"You better." Logan yelped when Kendall grabbed his backside. He pushed against his chest lightly and shook his head at the smirk Kendall was giving him. Logan said one more goodbye before he jogged down the steps and walked over to the car. As he pulled out of the driveway Kendall was watching him from the door.

When Logan finally arrived at the house he parked in the street and jumped out of the car. There were other parents that he recognized walking up the driveway who waved to him as they spotted him. As soon as Molly was out of the car she ran up the driveway with Logan following quickly behind. They walked along the side of the house into the backyard where the party was taking place.

"Logan how are you." The boy's mother walked up to Logan and gave him a quick hug. When they pulled apart she looked down at Molly with a big smile. "Everyone is in the bounce house if you want to join them." Molly squeaked with delight and ran over. Logan watched her with a smile on his face then glanced around the backyard.

"You really went all out." She chuckled and nodded.

"I really wonted Timmy to have a good birthday." Logan nodded in understanding then looked to the side when he heard a bark. His smile fell slightly as a black lab ran across the yard.

"I didn't know you had a dog." Timmy's mother immediately recognized Logan's tension.

"Don't worry he is great with kids and we have plenty of people watching." Logan let out a sigh and nodded.

"Ok, well I better get going." Logan turned around and walked back out of the backyard. He let out a sigh and he pulled his keys out of his pocket and threw them up a couple of times. He was about halfway down the driveway when he heard a heart stopping scream.

Logan's keys fell to the driveway as he sprinted back towards the backyard. The party was in total chaos. A few chaperons were trying to get the children together while another was trying to catch the dog. When Logan saw Timmy's mother he ran over.

The first thing he saw was blood. Molly was sitting on a chair wailing while someone held a rag to her face.

"What the hell happened?" The parents around Molly were started when Logan came over. He took the rag and held Molly's face as he quickly examined it then placed it back over her lip.

"The dog bit her I'm so sorry Logan." He didn't say anything and just lifted Molly up and left. He faintly heard a voice telling him to call but he didn't respond. He ran down the driveway as fast as he could only stopping for a second to get his keys. Molly was still crying hysterically and Logan's reassuring words did nothing to calm her.

When he reached the car Logan quickly placed her in the back seat. He still held the rag and held her shoulder with his other hand.

"Molly honey listen to me. Listen to me please." When Molly looked at Logan he continued. "Hold this to your face ok." When Molly held on to the rag Kendall shut the back door and ran around the car. He knew she wasn't going to do what he said for long so he really had to get going. He stepped on the gas as soon as the car was on and sped down the street.

When he turned onto the main road he pulled out his cell phone. It rang a couple times before Kendall picked up.

"_Hey babe you on your way?"_

"Kendall meet me at the hospital."

"_Wait what? What happened?"_

"I'll explain later just hurry ok."

"_But Logan…"_

"Just do it!" Logan hung up his phone and threw it in the passenger seat. He let out a breath and glanced at the rear view mirror to check on Molly. Like Logan expected she dropped the rag into her lap. He couldn't tell the extent of her injuries because of the blood on her face.

When he pulled into the hospital Logan jumped out and pulled Molly out of the car. He thanked god for his job as he ran inside immediately recognizing the nurse at the front.

"Jackie!" She looked up then jumped out of her seat when she saw Logan.

"Logan what happened?"

"She got bit by a dog." Jackie nodded and took Molly from Logan. She gave him a reassuring look when she noticed his reluctance to let Molly go.

"Don't worry we'll take care of her." Logan nodded and lightly ran his fingers through Molly's hair before she was taken away. He let out a shaky sigh and rubbed his hands over his thighs nervously. Logan looked around the waiting room not exactly sure what to do with himself. He didn't even want to think about the fact that he was seconds from freaking out he just hoped Kendall would show up to calm him down.

When Logan felt someone grabbed his shoulder he almost jumped out of his skin. He turned to find Kendall staring at him with extreme concern.

"What happened?" Logan let out a breath before he spoke.

"When I was living the house I heard Molly scream so I went back and she was all bloody because they had a stupid dog that bit her face and I could tell if she's ok because I didn't get a chance to look at it but I'm sure she's going to be ok I'm mean it could have been that bad right Kendall, right?"

"Logan!" Kendall held Logan's shoulders and shook him slightly. "Calm down." Logan let out a nervous laugh.

"Of course I'm calm. Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I knew it was a bad idea to leave her there with that fucking dog. It's not like I'm thinking I'm a horrible father and now my baby is possibly deformed." Kendall let out a sigh. When he opened his arms Logan immediately buried his face in Kendall' chest.

"She's going to be ok. She probably just as a couple cuts maybe she'll need some stitches. She'll be ok." Logan let out a breath and pulled away from Kendall. He wiped at his eyes to get rid of a few tears that managed to fall.

"Ok." After another second. Logan shook his head and let out a little laugh. "It's funny. I'm the doctor I should be the one tell you this." Kendall chuckled and kissed Logan's head. He wrapped an arm around Logan's waist and looked away from Logan when someone approached them. Logan turned as well recognizing it was the nurse who had taken Molly.

"Jackie, how is she?" When Jackie smiled both Logan and Kendall felt themselves relax.

"She's fine. She needed a few stitches approve her lip but it's nothing major. She probably won't even have a scar. If she does you won't really be able to see it." Logan let out a sigh and nodded.

"Thanks Jackie."

"No problem. I'll go back and get Molly." Kendall and Logan nodded as Jackie walked away. They stood silently for a few minutes only smiling when Jackie brought Molly back into the lobby. When he face was finally cleaned up Logan was relieved to see that it wasn't as bad as it originally looked. He quickly walked over to them a teary Molly reaching out for him.

"Papa." Logan took Molly into his arms and kissed her on the head. He rubbed her back soothingly and brushed her face out of her hair.

"It's ok honey." Logan wiped Molly's tears away and kissed her forehead.

"Papa my face hurts."

"I know baby." Kendall placed his hand on Molly's back gaining her attention. He kissed her on the head then gave her a smile.

"How about we get you a happy meal and we'll watch Winnie the pooh." Molly managed a small smile even with the pain in her lip. As soon as Kendall signed Molly out they left the hospital. Logan took Molly in his car while Kendall took his car. Kendall decided that he wanted to pick a toy up for Molly so they met back at the house once everything was done.

When they settled down on the couch Kendall pulled out his phone.

"Oh, I forgot to call my mom back." Logan gave Kendall a questioning look.

"I called her and told her what was going on. I need to tell her Molly's ok." He thought for a moment as he waited for the phone to stop ringing. "I have to call James and Carlos too."

"How did you have time?"

"Well I was all freaked out so I called them. You're not the only one who needed to be calmed down." Logan laughed and kissed Kendall deeply. When he forced himself to pull away to soon he was reminded of what they didn't get to do.

"Let's put Molly to bed early today." Kendall let out a laugh and nodded.

"I'll remember to lock the bedroom door this time."

**A/N: Done. Not the best ending but I couldn't see anything else happening so there u go. This is based off of actual experience. When I was little I pulled my dogs tail and as u can imagine she did not like that. So she bit my face and it was actually really bad. My mom had to get a plastic surgeon and everything. My face isn't deformed or anything it's just that you have to be more carefully with injuries to the face and my mom didn't want me to have a big ugly scar. I do have a little scar that goes from my nose to my lip but it's not very noticeable. **

**(1): I'm Hispanic… we live off rice. Lol =]**

**(2): I mentioned in the last chapter James had an idea but I forgot to bring it up again lol. So I brought it up here. The concert is going to be next then one more chapter before June 10****th**** is done.**


	21. concert and surprise

"This feels so weird." Kendall looked over at Logan after pulling on his shirt.

"What do you mean?" Logan finished buttoning his shirt then grabbed his vest. He shook his head as he pulled his vest on.

"Going to the studio and rehearsals… it hasn't been that long in reality but it feels like it's been forever." Kendall chuckled and nodded. They adjusted to their new lives so well going back to the way things were was a challenge. It was nice; it brought back good memories of all the times they had together. Even though they no longer lived in the Palm Woods and they weren't traveling to Rocque Records with Carlos and James but instead Molly, they felt a sense of déjà vu while they finished getting ready and made their way to the studio.

"Let's go Molly." Molly rubbed her eyes as she walked over to Kendall who was standing by the front door. Logan walked towards the door a few seconds later. He smiled at Molly who was still rubbing her eyes as she yawned. He picked her up and carried her out to Kendall's car.

"Papa it's too early." Logan chuckled and kissed Molly's head.

"You can go back to sleep when we get there." Molly laid her head against Logan's chest and nodded. She was already half asleep when Logan laid her in her car seat and strapped her in. Kendall was already in the driver's seat when Logan jumped into the passenger side. As he put on his seatbelt Kendall backed out of the driveway then drove the car down the street.

They were mostly silent for the card ride. Occasionally Logan would look back whenever Molly wanted attention. When they pulled up to the recording studio everything looked exactly the same, but it wasn't like they expected much to change in the short time they were gone. They arrived about the same time Carlos and James did. James pulled his car into the parking lot as Logan was un-strapping Molly from her car seat. Logan held her on his hip as they waited for Carlos and James to get out of their car and catch up with them. When all of them were ready they made their way into the building.

"You guys brought Molly with you?" Logan nodded as a frown formed on his face.

"We couldn't get a babysitter. You don't think Gustavo will mind do you?" Kendall chuckled as he ran his fingers through Logan's hair.

"Of course he will this is Gustavo we're talking about." Logan let out a sigh.

"Well into our 20's and he still treats us like children." The others laughed as they walked over to Gustavo's office. The door was open but Kendall still knocked on the wood frame to announce their presence. Gustavo and Kelly looked up from the paper work when they heard the knock. A smile broke out across Kelly's face as soon as she saw the four boys together. Gustavo kept his trademark glare but his lip twitched upward for a second. Carlos, Kendall, and Logan who hadn't seen Gustavo in a while figured that was good enough.

"It's about time you got here." Gustavo stood from his desk and walked around it. He stopped short and tilted his head to the side as he looked the boys over.

"What's with the kid?" Logan bit his lip and glanced at Kendall.

"We… couldn't get a babysitter…" Gustavo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine whatever. Kelly you're on child duty." Kelly nodded. She wasn't bothered by the task at all. She was sure it would be a lot easier than anything else she's been forced to do. The helmet incident for example…

"So what do you want us to do Gustavo?" Logan placed Molly on the ground whispering for her to go with Kelly. Kelly took her hand and gave Logan a quick smile before leading the little girl out of the room. Once the two were gone Gustavo went back to his desk and sat down. He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap.

"If we're going to do this we have to do it right." He leaned forward leaning his elbow against the table. "End Big Time Rush with a bang and start James' career with a bang as well." The boys nodded understanding what Gustavo was getting at. This concert needed to be bigger and better than ever so it would not only make BTR fan's happy but help James jump start his career.

"What songs are we going to perform?"

"All the fan favorites; that means Rule the World, Worldwide, Boyfriend, Till I forget about you, Nothing even matters, Big Night, Oh yeah, City is ours, and Big Time Rush. After that James will do six songs from his new album." The others nodded following Gustavo as he walked past them and into the dance studio. When they found Mr. X standing in the room waiting for them Carlos, Kendall, and Logan gave him a smile and a hand shake. They hadn't seen him in a while.

"I'm sure you still know the dances but let's X-amine how well you can do them." We all nodded and got into position. When the music started it was like second nature for all of them. Each of them thought they had forgotten the dances but when the music started and it came time for them to perform the moves everything just came back.

Mr. X seemed impressed with them as he watched. He still made the boys practice and practice until everything was even better than before but he was still impressed.

After an hour of continuous rehearsing Kelly came back to check on the boys bringing Molly with her, who was thrilled to watch them. Their practicing continued for another few hours only stopping whenever Molly decided to get in the way. The only one who seemed to mind was Gustavo but he bit his tongue deciding any words weren't worth it.

When Mr. X was finally satisfied he let the guys go to take an hour break. Logan immediately plopped down on a couch with a long sigh. He seemed to be the only one who wasn't used to such a physical exertion.

"I am so out of shape." Kendall chuckled as he pat Logan's thigh as a signal for him to move his legs. Once Kendall sat down Logan stretched out again laying his legs across Kendall's lap.

"Maybe you should actually go to the gym and not waste the membership." Logan looked up at Kendall to glare.

"I go."

"Yea once a month." Logan huffed and laid his head back down.

"Exercising sucks." Kendall chuckled and rubbed Logan's leg. When they heard laughing they both looked up to find Molly playing with James and Carlos. She was jumping up and down excitedly as big time rush songs still played in the background. Logan and Kendall had never thought about playing their songs for her but one day in the car when the radio just happened to play one of their songs Molly had instantly been hooked. They played the CD for her all the time and it usually led to dancing in the middle of the living room.

Logan enjoyed watching those moments whether it was Kendall or James or Carlos. All the people close to him made him so happy. It was like having one giant family and Logan always wanted a big family.

Logan crossed his arms behind his head intrigued by that thought. He never discussed it with Kendall but he had always hoped they would eventually have more children. Maybe adoption? Logan smiled to himself at the thought. It would be nice to have another baby in the house.

"What's that look?" Logan looked at Kendall with a confused expression. They stared at each other for a second before Logan spoke up.

"What look?" Kendall raised an eyebrow a smirk forming on his face.

"The look you just had. That… dreamy look." Logan bit his lip and looked back towards Molly, James, and Carlos.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kendall stared at Logan for a moment before a smile broke across his face. He leaned back against the couch as he thought to himself.

"I know that look."

"Oh really?" Kendall nodded.

"That's your baby look." When Logan gave him a confused look Kendall continued.

"You're thinking about babies." When Logan bit his lip Kendall smirked.

"Interesting thought." Logan looked up at Kendall but he didn't say anything more. Before he could even consider questioning him Molly ran over and climbed up to sit on top of Logan.

"Papa come watch me!" Logan chuckled and as he moved Molly so he could sit up.

"Ok, ok I'm coming."

"You too daddy!" Kendall laughed and stood as well.

"Coming." As they got up to follow Molly back into the dance studio Logan couldn't help but stare at Kendall. An interesting thought is what he had said. Logan wondered what that meant.

* * *

The day of the concert came quickly. The four had done all the preparing they could especially James who was starting to get nervous for his very first solo performance. He was just happy that his friends were there with him.

"When are they getting here?" James looked himself over in the mirror for the hundredth time as he addressed Kendall who was sitting on the arm of the chair just behind them. Kendall looked over to the clock as he sipped from his bottle of water.

"They should be here any minute." A few seconds later there was a knock on the lounge door. Kendall looked up a smile breaking out on his face. He stood quickly to envelope his mother in a hug as she walked into the room.

"Sweetheart it's so good to see you." Mrs. Knight kissed Kendall on the cheek. When she pulled away she enveloped Carlos and James in tight hugs as well. Katie walked into the room a few seconds after Mrs. Knight. She smiled as she hugged Kendall.

"Hey mom, hey Katie."

"Where are Molly and Logan?"

"Right here." Logan walked into the room with Molly in tow. Logan chuckled as he looked down at Molly. "Bathroom break." Mrs. Knight pulled Logan into a tight hug Katie doing the same when she pulled away.

"You boys look so great… and Molly." Mrs. Knight looked down at the girl and smiled. "She's gorgeous. Hi honey can grandma get a hug?" Mrs. Knight smiled as Molly walked up to her. She bent down to hug her tightly then pet her head. When Mrs. Knight pulled away Molly attached herself to Logan's side.

"How was your flight?" Mrs. Knight and Katie looked at each other before shrugging.

"Crying babies, bitchy women, the usual." Mrs. Knight gave Katie a look as she shook her head.

"So when does the concert start?" Carlos looked at the clock a smile forming on his face.

"In less than twenty minutes. You guys should probably get settled in your seats." Mrs. Knight nodded giving each of them one last hug. She took Molly's hand as Logan told her to go with Mrs. Knight. When they were out of sight Logan let out a breath.

"Well we better get ready to go on." He turned to James and gave him a reassuring smile when he noticed he looked nervous. "You ready James?" James let out a breath and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be.

* * *

They were standing just of the stage looking over to see the crowd cheering for them. Just off to the side right in front of the barricades Logan could see Molly, Mrs. Knight, and Katie waiting for the boys to go out. They were each filled with excitement to finally go out and perform; nerves seeming to barely register. Even Logan had no doubt in his mind about the concert.

For every concert before this one there was always a slight doubt in Logan's mind. He always felt uncertain about his skills. He never really believed he was that talented but when he looked over the crowd see more people than ever before he really believed he was actually talented. It was a same this was their last concert so Logan wanted to enjoy it while he could.

"_Are you ready for Big Time Rush!" _When the crowd cheered louder than ever the four boys looked at each other with growing excitement. Carlos bounced up and down and cheered.

"Let's do this!" Carlos ran out first followed by James then Kendall then Logan. The crowd cheered louder then ever when the boys revealed themselves. They stood in their starting positions each of them looking over the crowd with smiles on their faces. The feeling was so overwhelming they needed a minute to take this all in.

When the music started playing James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall looked at each other with smiles on their faces. They were ready to rock the house.

* * *

"That was AMAZING!" James jumped on top of the table in Logan's house and did a little turn. The others laughed as they watched from their spots sitting on the floor, chairs, or the couch. Carlos took a chip and chucked it at James head.

"We get it the concert was great. Everyone loves you and you are now the most loved man in the entire world just get off the table." When James pouted everyone laughed at him. He jumped down and took a seat next to Katie. He then grabbed a chip and chucked it at Carlos.

"I'll ignore that comment because nothing can upset me now. Gustavo said his phone is already ringing off the hook from people wanting to get an interview with me." James let out a content sigh and smiled. "Yea, I'm awesome." Kendall laughed and shook his head. He looked over at Logan who locked eyes with him. They seemed to have a silent conversation; no one noticing except for Katie.

"Why are you two being so secretive?" They both looked towards Katie shocked they were caught. Logan looked back at Kendall a smile forming on his face.

"I guess we should tell them." Kendall nodded as he pulled Logan close. He smiled down at Molly who was sitting on Logan's lap before looking up at the others.

"Logan and I have been thinking about something for a little while and we finally decided we want to go ahead and do it." The others looked at each other with confusion on their faces. Mrs. Knight was the first to speak up.

"What is it sweetheart?" Logan bit his lip.

"Well… we were thinking about how our lives are going so far and we think we're ready to expand our family." Mrs. Knight gasped then jumped up with a squeal. She pulled both boys into a hug as she happily laughed.

"You're going to have another baby! That's wonderful!" She sat back down then looked at them with interest. "How are you going to go about it? Another surrogate, adoption, private adoption?" Kendall chuckled.

"We're not sure yet." James reached over to give them both a high five followed by Carlos.

"Congrats dude." They both thanked their friends. Logan looked down at Molly and ran his fingers through her hair.

"What do you think Molly? Do you want a baby brother or sister?" Molly frowned for a moment seeming to think. She looked up at Kendall and Logan he brow furrowed.

"I'm the baby." Kendall and Logan looked at each other. She was jealous already and they didn't even have a baby yet. Kendall pulled Molly into his lap and kissed the top of her head. She giggled and smiled as she looked up at Kendall.

"Don't worry Molly you will always be my baby girl." Logan kissed Molly's head as well and pet her head.

"You'll always be our baby." Molly seemed content with that as she leaned back against Kendall's chest. Logan and Kendall looked up when Mrs. Knight giggled.

"You're going to have your hands full with her. She's just like you Kendall." Kendall smiled proudly.

"I'm ok with that."

**A/N: Done. I said last chapter there was only going to be two chapters but I thought of Kendall and Logan getting another kid while typing this and now I have to do a chapter about that so there will be an extra chapter now making so there are only two chapters left. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**There is more to come.**


	22. Riley

"Kendall did you finish cleaning the living room." Logan came in with an arm full of cleaning supplies. He placed them on the floor then began to inspect the coffee table.

"Calm down Logan the place is spotless. I don't know why you're so stressed." Logan huffed as he sprayed pledge on the table then began running a washcloth over it.

"I'm stressed because our house needs to be perfect. She needs to see that this is a perfect home for a child. I want this to work." Kendall let out a sigh and walked over to Logan. He pulled him up into a standing position and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I know. We'll find the right person ok, it will happen. Don't try to force it and just go with the flow." Logan pulled out of Kendall embrace to step a few feet away. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a long sigh. When he turned back towards Kendall there was a deep frown forming on his face.

"I know you're right I just don't want to get my hopes up and have everything fall apart. I'm tired of getting turned away it's not fair." Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan again and pulled him into a hug. He could hear the tension in Logan's voice and didn't want him getting upset again.

This was the fourth time a pregnant women was coming to meet them. After months of searching Logan had found a website that connected hopeful couples with women looking to have their unborn children adopted. How much information is traded between the individuals depends on how comfortable they are with each other and how involved the women want to be with the baby's life. For now Logan was only allowed to put their first names on the site.

This was the reason they had so many problems. Because Kendall's name is a unisex name the women are very surprised to find Kendall is actually a man. The first two women didn't even give Kendall and Logan a chance and left after a few minutes never to contact again but the third women took her time breaking their hearts. Logan really thought it was going to work out. They stayed in contact with each other for months creating a plan but suddenly things changed.

(Flashback)

Logan opened the door and stepped into the house with a sigh. He shut the door quietly not wanting to make too much noise. He had a late shirt today at the hospital and couldn't get out until well after midnight. He was just happy he wasn't working the next day… technically today.

Logan walked straight over to the phone sighing when he saw there was one message. Kendall never remembered to check the damn thing. They were lucky nothing important was ever missed. He pressed the button and walked to the closet to hang up his jacket as he listened carefully.

"_Hello Logan and Kendall its Miranda… call me when you get a chance. Thanks… bye."_

Logan mentally marked that on things he needed to do later and made his way to the master bedroom. It was dark when he got inside so he had to search around the room slowly so he wouldn't bump into anything. Logan's eyes finally adjusted when he reached his dresser. He pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and threw them on after he undressed.

He quietly crawled into bed and laid down next to Kendall who was lying on his back with his arms spread out to the sides. Logan laid his head on Kendall's shoulder and curled into Kendall's side. Logan thought he had done that successfully without waking Kendall but when he felt Kendall shift and place a kiss to the top of his head Logan smiled.

"We have to call Miranda in the morning." Kendall grunted to let Logan know he heard him then pulled him close so they could go to sleep.

* * *

Logan woke up around noon and got up as soon as he realized how late it was. When he got downstairs Kendall was just finishing making lunch for Molly.

"Hey you're awake." Kendall gave Logan a quick kiss then went back to preparing lunch for himself and Logan. Logan sat down at the table next to Molly and kissed the top of her head. When she looked up at him he made a face making her giggle.

When the phone began to ring Logan stood quickly and grabbed the phone on its third ring.

"Hey, this is Logan?"

"_Hey Logan it's Miranda."_

"Hey how's everything…? Is there something you need?"

"_I'm fine… I don't need anything." _There was silence before she continued. _"Listen Logan… you and Kendall and Molly are really nice but this isn't going to work."_

"What…?" Kendall noticed the change in Logan's voice right away. He placed the plates on the table then walked over to Logan. He gave Logan a concerned look but Logan waved him away so he could focus on the conversation. "Miranda… what's the problem…? I don't understand?"

"_I mean I found another family that I feel works better for me… I'm sorry Logan." _

"Its… fine. Goodbye." Logan pressed the end button then dropped the phone to his side. He let out a shaky breath then ran his fingers through his hair.

"Logie…?" Kendall lightly held Logan's hips searching his face for an answer.

"She's out. Six months and she backs out now." Logan slammed the phone back into place then walked into the other room. Kendall sent Molly a reassuring smile before following Logan. Logan was standing in the middle of the living room facing away from Kendall. His hand was covering his face and Kendall could see his body shaking.

Kendall walked over to him and pulled Logan into a hug. Logan buried his face in Kendall's neck and cried silently. Kendall rubbed his back and kissed Logan's head as he waited for him to calm down. After a minute Logan pulled away and began wiping his eyes.

"Sorry… This is just… god. Why is it so hard to have children?" Kendall chuckled cupping Logan's face when Logan dropped his hands.

"It's ok. It may take a little while but we'll get there." Logan sighed feeling less enthusiastic. He laid his head on Kendall's chest and wrapped his arms around his torso.

"You're right." Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head and held him tightly. They didn't move until they heard movement behind them. Kendall released Logan and turned around allowing Logan to also see what the noise was.

"Molly, what's wrong baby girl?" Molly walked over to them standing in front of Logan with concern on her face.

"You ok?" Logan smiled and knelt down to kiss Molly's head.

"I'm fine." Logan picked her up and gave her a big smile. "Why don't we finish eating and then we'll go to the park." Molly nodded happily running to the kitchen when Logan put her back down. Logan turned to Kendall allowing their eyes to lock.

"We'll get there." Logan nodded a small smile forming on his face.

"I know."

(End Flashback)

When there was a knock on the door Logan and Kendall looked away from each other to stare at it. Logan quickly gathered all the cleaning supplies in order to put them away while Kendall answered the door. He took a second to allow Logan to leave the room before pulling the door open. On the other side was a small blonde women with blue eyes. The rather large baby bump indicated she was well into her pregnancy.

"You must be Susan. Come in." She nodded and slowly walked into the house when Kendall stepped to the side. When Kendall shut the door she looked around the room taking in the surroundings.

"You're house is lovely." Kendall smiled.

"Thank you…" He reached out his hand to shake hers. "I'm Kendall." She hesitated for a moment confusion forming on her face. Kendall internally sighed. It was the same story every time.

"You're Kendall?"

"Yes my…" Kendall paused when Logan walked back into the room. Molly, who had been playing in her room walked in right after him. Logan walked up to Susan and immediately shook her hand.

"Hi I'm Logan." She gave Logan a smile introducing herself as well. When they dropped their hands the three stood awkwardly for a moment not sure of what to say. It was clear the young woman was surprised to find she was meeting a gay couple but neither Logan nor Kendall could tell if she was disturbed by it.

"Would you like to sit down?" Kendall gestured to an arm chair and moved to the side so Susan could get through. She nodded and quietly moved past him to sit down. Once she was seated Kendall and Logan quickly sat on the couch while Molly climbed on next to them so she could watch them silently.

"I guess I should just point out the obvious." She gestured to Kendall. "I thought you were a woman… I'm sorry for assuming." Kendall chuckled.

"It's fine. You're not the first person." She frowned at the implications.

"I'm guessing others haven't taken the surprise so well." Kendall and Logan looked at each other before nodding. It was quiet for a moment before Susan gave them a reassuring smile.

"You don't have to worry about me I don't judge. My _dads_ taught me better than that."

"You have two dads?" She giggled and nodded.

"They are amazing. I couldn't ask for better parents." Logan let out a sigh feeling more relieved and calm. This could actually work. He looked at Kendall for a moment noticing the same relief on his face. When Logan turned back to Susan she was smiling at them.

"You look relieved." Kendall nodded.

"It's just nice to know we won't be turned away because of who we are." She nodded in understanding. There was another silence between them before Logan spoke up.

"So… I'm sure you have questions for us. You can ask anything you want." She nodded looking around the living room for a moment.

"Why did you decide to have another child?" Logan looked glanced at Kendall before speaking.

"It wasn't an overnight decision we did think about it, promise. We decided it was about time we started expanding our family."

"Plus we didn't want a huge age gap between our children." Kendall continued. Susan nodded thinking before speaking up again.

"What do you guys do for a living?"

"I'm a doctor."

"Teacher." She nodded.

"Will you have time for another child in the house?" Kendall spoke up first.

"Definitely. I'm out of work by three and have weekends off. I have plenty of vacation time I can use when Logan can't take any more days off." She nodded.

"What about when you're both working?"

"We have two very close friends who are always willing to babysit and if they aren't available we use a babysitting serves."

"We wouldn't use a babysitter for a while though." Logan interjected. "I would never be comfortable enough to leave a babysitter with a newborn." Kendall nodded in agreement. Susan watched them for a moment before turning her attention to Molly who was sitting quietly next to Logan. She gave her a smile and glanced towards Kendall and Logan before addressing her.

"What's your name sweetie?" Molly fidgeted keeping her eyes down.

"Molly."

"You're very pretty Molly." Molly crawled into Logan's lap and leaned against his chest.

"Thank you." Susan smiled.

"Polite too." Logan nodded as he kissed Molly head. Molly stared at Susan for a moment before speaking.

"Are you going to give my daddy and papa a baby?" Susan raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe…"

"Not maybe yes." Kendall, Logan and Susan giggled.

"Why do you say that?" Molly looked at Susan as seriously as she could.

"You have to say yes or my papa will be sad." Logan and Kendall looked at each other for a moment. Logan lifted Molly onto the ground then told her to go to the other room to play. Once she was gone Logan faced Susan.

"Sorry about that." She smiled and waved him off.

"It's fine." Logan nodded and smiled as well.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" When she shook her head Logan nodded. The three spoke for another hour before Susan decided it was her time to leave. Kendall and Logan walked her to the door both of them falling silent once she was gone. Logan broke the silence when he turned to Kendall with concern on his face.

"Do you think she liked us?" Kendall let out a sigh as he draped his arm over Logan's shoulders.

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

Two weeks passed and Logan and Kendall had not heard from Susan. They both sadly assumed she decided to pick another couple so Logan began moving on as well. He was on the website everyday hoping someone would contact them but everyday it was the same. A big fat nothing.

Another day later Logan was looking at his inbox as the words "You have no new messages" stared back at him. He was brought out of his thoughts when the phone rang. Logan let out a sigh as he slowly stood up from his spot at his desk. He grabbed the phone on its last ring then held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Logan it's Susan."_ Logan's eyebrow raised in surprise. He began pacing the room as he spoke.

"Hi, how are you?"

"_Good. Sorry I haven't called. I wanted to make a clear decision."_

"Ok…?"

"_If you and Kendall still want to I would love for you to adopt the baby."_ Logan smiled brightly beginning to bounce where he stood.

"That wonderful! We should meet again to talk more… is Sunday good for you?"

"_Yes that's fine. I'll see you then."_

"Ok great." Before Logan could say goodbye Susan spoke first.

"_I already know the gender of the baby if you want to know."_

"Yes, that would be great."

"_It's a boy."_ Logan smiled wider as he said goodbye to Susan. As he was putting the phone back in its place Kendall jogged down the stairs.

"Molly is taking a nap so…" Kendall stopped and raised an eyebrow at Logan.

"What's with that smile…?" Logan could only contain himself for a moment. He ran to Kendall and jumped up wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around Kendall's waist. He kissed him deeply Kendall too shocked to do anything but kiss back. When Logan pulled away he leaned his forehead against Kendall; he was still smiling.

"You're in a good mood." Kendall chuckled grabbing Logan's thighs so he wouldn't fall.

"Susan called."

"Really? And…?" Logan felt his eyes water as he nodded. He let out a laugh then kissed Kendall again.

"She's in?"

"Yes… she also said it's a boy." Kendall smiled as he kissed Logan deeply. Both their smiles fell as the kiss became more passionate. When they pulled away they were both panting heavily.

"I love you." Kendall let out a breath and smiled.

"I love you too." Logan cupped Kendall's face as he kissed him deep and passionately. Kendall clumsily carried him up the stair and to their bedroom.

* * *

"Where are they?" Molly peered out the window for the tenth time wondering where her parents were. They had been gone since yesterday; James and Carlos were watching her.

"Don't worry Molly your daddy said they were almost home." Molly turned away from the window and walked back over to James. She climbed on to his lap and laid her head on his chest. "Are you excited to meet the new baby?" Molly smiled and nodded. She paused for a moment looking up at James.

"I'm still your princess right?" James chuckled.

"Of course." Carlos sat up straight when he thought he heard a noise outside. He smiled and stood.

"Logan and Kendall are home." He opened the door and stood to the side to allow Kendall and Logan to walk in. Carlos looked into the baby seat but found it was empty. When Logan walked in he was carrying the baby, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. After Carlos closed the door he walked straight over to Logan to get a good look at the new baby. "Wow."

"I know he's…"

"He's a big fella." Logan made an annoyed sound.

"Carlos!"

"What? He's way bigger then Molly when she was a newborn."

"That's because she was premature and if I recall you were a fat baby too." Carlos pouted ready to say something as well but Logan's attention was back on the baby instantly when he made a noise and squirmed. Logan rocked him back and forth in his arms before he was out once again. Kendall lightly placed his hand on the top of the baby's head smoothing down his blond hair.

"He's a lot squirmier then Molly that's for sure." Logan nodded.

"I predict a lot of sleepless nights." Kendall's eyebrows raised as his eyes went wide.

"Oh joy." Logan shook his head and let out a soft laugh. He knew it would be worth it so he wasn't to bothered by that. When he felt something tugging on his shirt Logan looked down at Molly who was staring up at him.

"I wanna see the baby papa." Logan smiled and walked over to the couch to sit next to James. Molly climbed onto the couch and kneeled next to Logan so she could look down at the baby. She seemed to be completely mesmerized by him. Molly never really has seen the baby before.

"This is your new baby brother Molly. His name is Riley." James raised an eyebrow at Logan.

"Riley?"

"You don't like it?" Logan huffed. "What is it pick on the new baby day? You two weren't this picky with Molly. James held up his hands in defense as a small smile formed on his face.

"It's fine… I was just hoping…"

"We are not changing his name to James." Kendall and Carlos both laughed as James pouted. After a second he chuckled as well. The noise they were making seemed to be enough to wake Riley because he opened his eyes and began to whimper before he was crying loudly. Molly sat back seeming to be disturbed by the loud noise. Logan stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen to grab one of the bottles of formula that was sitting ready in the refrigerator.

He rocked Riley in his arms and made "Sh" sounds as he waited for the formula to heat up in the microwave. Once it was done he tested the temperature before feeding it to Riley who took it happily.

"It just feels right doesn't it?" Logan looked up and found Kendall standing by the door watching him.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't feel like we'll need to adjust at all." Logan smiled and nodded as he looked down at Riley who looked back at him.

"We've had practice. Hopefully that means we won't make the same mistakes." Kendall walked over and gave Logan a quick kiss. He lightly placed his hand on Riley's head again as he leaned his forehead against Logan's.

"Don't worry about that we'll do fine." Logan smiled.

"I know." Logan wasn't as nervous with Riley as he had been with Molly. He felt a little more practiced when it came to raising children but then again he still had plenty of parenting to do. Logan was just happy he wasn't doing any of this on his own.

When it looked like Riley was done Logan placed the bottle back on the counter. Kendall took Riley from Logan and placed him on his shoulder while Logan grabbed a burping blanket and placed it on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall only had to pat Riley's back a few times before he was letting out a loud burp. Logan let out a chuckle as he took Riley from Kendall again. He was already asleep when they walked back into the living room. James lowered Molly from his lap and stood to get ready to leave.

"We better get going." Kendall and Logan nodded as they followed James and Carlos too the door. Before the door was fully closed Carlos shouted at them from outside.

"Have fun with the new baby!" Kendall shook his head as he closed the door. When he turned to Logan, Logan was looking down at the baby in his arms. Logan hadn't been able to takes his eyes off him the minute he was laid into his arms. Kendall had been the same.

"I think I'm going to put him to bed." Kendall nodded and watched Logan climb up the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight Kendall turned around and found Molly sitting on the couch watching him. He frowned when he noticed the pout on her face.

"What's the matter baby girl?"

"I don't like him?" Kendall sighed as he walked over to the couch to sit next to her. He had a feeling this would happen.

"And why is that?" Molly crawled into Kendall's lap a deep frown formed on her face. She remained silent until Kendall gave her a reassuring look.

"You and papa love the baby more than me."

"You know that's not true." Kendall let out a sigh and shook his head. He hugged Molly tightly trying to show how important she was to him. "It may seem that way at times I'm not going to lie. But a baby needs a lot of attention. It was the same for you. Your papa and I love you and we'll never stop loving you."

"Really?"

"Yes. You make papa and I happier."

"Ok daddy." Kendall smiled and kissed Molly's head. Before she could climb of his lap he began to tickle her sides. Molly began letting out high pitched laughs as she twisted and turned in an attempt to get away. Kendall only stopped when he heard chuckling from the other side of the room. When he looked up Logan was leaning against the wall with a smile on his face. He pushed off the wall and walked over to the two.

"Time for bed Molly." She jumped off Kendall's lap and ran over to Logan who picked her up with a grunt. She was getting bigger and it was bitter sweet for Logan. He was happy she was growing and was healthy but it meant she wasn't a baby anymore.

As soon as she was sleeping in her bed Logan went to the master bedroom. Kendall was lying on his back with his arms behind his head. When Logan walked in he smiled over at him.

"Better get in bed soon I have a feeling we'll be up soon." Logan chuckled and quickly changed. He jumped into bed smiling when Kendall wrapped his arms around him. They were both more tired ten they even realized because they were out within minutes.

* * *

Logan felt himself waking up and at first he wasn't sure why. When he started hearing whimpers that were getting louder Logan sighed. He forced himself into a sitting position planning to put Riley back to sleep before he was full out crying. Logan didn't have to work tomorrow but Kendall did so he knew he needed the sleep. He also didn't want Molly to be woken up as well.

Logan dragged himself out of bed and slowly made his way to Riley's room. He could do this with his eyes closed now. It had been a month since they first brought Riley home and they soon found out that unlike Molly Riley could not sleep through the night. It was like clockwork. Every morning at around 2 am he would wake up and on several occasions he would wake up at 12 then 2 am.

Logan didn't mind though. At first he would groan about being woken up so early but as soon as he was looking down at Riley's beautiful face he was ok with it. Just like Molly had done when she was first born Riley brought more happiness to Logan's life. He was creating his own little family; it made him feel more complete.

Logan carefully lifted Riley out of his crib speaking softly to him as he began to cry. Logan paced around the room rocking Riley in his arms as he sang to him. For Molly, the reaction was always instantaneous. She would have been falling back asleep as soon as she was in Logan's arms. However, Riley was different. Logan paced around the room for almost twenty minutes and it seemed like he was actually crying louder now. Logan had already checked his diaper and Logan knew he wasn't hungry. The only thing left to do was to try and get him to go back to sleep.

"Need some help?" Logan looked towards the door where Kendall was leaning against the frame smiling at him. His hair was sticking in all different directions and his clothes were a little askew. Logan gave him an apologetic smile.

"Go back to sleep you have work in the morning." Kendall sighed and shook his head. He walked over to Logan running his fingers over the contours of Logan's face before taking Riley into his arms.

"Just because you're on vacation doesn't mean you don't need sleep. I'll take care of him. Go back to bed." Logan didn't try to protest. He kissed Riley's head softly before leaving the room. He checked on Molly on his way back to the master bed room and practically threw himself on the bed when he reached it. He found the most comfortable position on the covers then let out a sigh as he completely relaxed his body. Logan could still hear Riley on the child monitor making him want to go back but when his crying quieted down Logan relaxed.

When it was completely silent again Kendall returned a few minutes later. As soon as he climbed into bed Logan snuggled into his side.

"You make it look so easy." When Kendall snorted Logan opened one of his eyes slightly to look at him.

"He was already calming down by the time I showed up I can't take all the credit." Logan smiled deciding to leave the conversation at that. They both found themselves falling asleep quickly grateful to be able to sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

"Daddy!" Molly ran into the kitchen and began pulling on Kendall's shirt when he didn't turn to face her. When she didn't relent with her tugging Kendall glanced over his shoulder as he continued to pack Riley's bag.

"What's the matter baby girl?"

"Come play with me." Kendall stopped for a moment to look down at her.

"Molly we have to leave soon. Please finish getting ready."

"But Daddy…" Kendall turned around and took Molly's hand to lead her towards the stairs.

"No buts. I have to get you're brothers stuff together and you need to go get ready." Molly pouted as she made her way up the stairs. Instead of going to her room like Kendall wanted her to, she went straight to Riley's where Logan was just finishing changing his diaper.

"Papa." Logan glanced down at Molly as he picked Riley off the table. He went to his dresser then pulled out clothes to put on Riley. Molly followed Logan back over to the table and pulled on his shirt like she had done to Kendall.

"What's the matter Molly?"

"Come help me."

"I will in a minute ok." Molly frowned more as Logan continued to dress the fusing baby. When Logan using a small brush to smooth down Riley's hair Molly lost her patients.

"Papa brush my hair."

"Why don't you get daddy to help you."

"No, I want you to do it!" When Molly whined and stomped her foot Logan let out a heavy sigh and used on hand to pinch the bridge of his nose as he held Riley to his chest with the other.

"Molly please stop I promise I'll help you in one minute."

"No! Now." Molly attached herself to Logan's waist almost making him fall over. He caught himself on the table but the suddenly movement still jarred Riley enough to make him start crying. Logan could already feel a headache forming and it wasn't even noon.

"Kendall!" It only took a few seconds for Kendall to peek into the room. He raised an eyebrow when he found Logan holding a crying Riley and Molly attached to his waist. "Can you help me please." When Kendall smirked Logan glared at him. Kendall bit his lip as he took Riley from Logan and began rocking him. Logan let out a sigh as he took Molly's hand and began to lead her out of the room. Kendall locked eyes with Logan right before he left silently telling him to relax. Logan nodded taking a calming breath.

Once inside Molly's room Logan handed her clothes to wear only helping if she couldn't get it on right. When she was fully dressed he sat on her bed and stood behind her as he brushed her hair back into a pony tail.

"You wanna tell me what that was about?" When Molly remained silent Logan sighed. "Is it Riley?" When Molly nodded her head Logan turned her around to face him.

"You and daddy don't pay attention to me anymore." Logan frowned feeling a slight ache in his heart. He wasn't really doing that right?

"Molly, if you really feel that way I'm sorry. I love you so much and I never want you to feel like I don't. You have to work with me though, ok? I need to be able to give you and Riley equal attention; and daddy too. Daddy and I haven't spent any time together so we could focus on you and Riley. That's not far to daddy is it?"

"No."

"You'll help me from now on right?" When Molly nodded Logan smiled and kissed her head. He took her hand and led her out of the room to met Kendall downstairs. Kendall was holding Riley's baby seat with Riley sleeping peacefully inside. He smiled at Logan and Molly as they walked into the room.

"Alright time to go." As soon as Kendall opened the door Molly ran past him. Logan gave Kendall a quick kiss as he walked past him and out the door.

* * *

"Papa!" Molly ran into Riley's room stopping short when Logan held his finger to his lips shushing her. She slowly walked up to him and held onto his shirt. "Come with me papa."

"Ok hold on." Molly nodded and waited patiently. A satisfied smile formed on Logan's face when he realized what he said to Molly had sunken in.

He rocked Riley back and forth a few more times until he was asleep. Logan gently laid him in his bed taking a moment to watch him before turning back to Molly.

"Is he sleeping?" She whispered." Logan nodded walking out of the room with Molly. When she felt it was safe to be loud she grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him towards the stairs then down them. She brought him into the living room where Kendall was.

Logan watched Molly in confusion as she ran to their collection of DVD's and grabbed one. He handed it to Logan and smiled.

"Put it in Papa."

"Ok…" Once He was done Molly pulled Logan to the couch and pushed against him until he sat down next to Kendall. When she started to leave the room Kendall and Logan looked at each other before Logan spoke.

"Molly where are you going?" She turned to face them and blinked with confusion.

"Its daddy's turn." Logan was still confused.

"Daddy's turn for what?"

"You said daddy needs your attention too." With that Molly left the room. After a second it clicked and Logan shook his head and let out a laugh.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about or do I need to guess." Logan laughed more and sat back so he was leaning against Kendall.

"Let's just say Molly is learning to share." Kendall wanted to question more but before he could say anything Logan was leaning forward for a deep desperate kiss. After that Kendall's mind went blank. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and pulled him closer as they began to kiss more passionately. Whatever that was Kendall no longer cared.

**A/N: ugh… this was a nightmare. It seemed like a good idea at first but I couldn't get it to turn out like I originally wanted. It's not perfect but I hope you still enjoyed it. One more chapter left.**

**There is more to come.**


	23. you can let go

**A/N: Its been so quiet around here lately. Where is everybody? I usually get emails from FF everyday about updates and stuff. Not one for days! I will say that is partly because i accidently labeled FF as unsafe on my email but even after fixing it nothing! Where is everybody? lol anyway, i hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

**PS: If you are in the path of irene stay safe.**

"Ok Molly now remember keep the bars straight and just keep pedaling." Molly bit her lip and nodded. Kendall adjusted the helmet on Molly's head making sure it was secure. He looked at the sidewalk in front of Molly so he could double check that there wasn't anything in front of her that could make her fall off the bike.

"I'm scared daddy." Kendall gave her a reassuring smile and knelt down so he was slightly below her.

"You don't have anything to be afraid of. I won't let go unless you say so."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Kendall glanced towards the house when he spotted Logan walking towards them. "And papa will be over there," He pointed towards the sidewalk in front of them, "So he can stop you." Molly nodded and smiled at Logan when he walked over. Logan gave Kendall a quick kiss.

"Riley's sleeping inside." Logan held up the baby monitor so Kendall could see it. "And we can still keep an eye on him from out here." Kendall nodded. Logan looked towards Molly smiling as he tightened her helmet. "Ready Molly?"

"Yea." Logan nodded and turned to run down the sidewalk. When he felt h was a good distance away he stopped and turned around. When Logan gave them a thumbs up Kendall bent down and grabbed on to the back of the bike.

"Ready?" Molly nodded. "Ok. 1… 2… let's go!"

_Wind blowin' on my face  
Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike  
A five year-old's first taste  
Of what freedom's really like  
He was runnin' right beside me  
His hand holdin' on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street_

At first Molly felt completely scared about falling. The bike seemed to wobble underneath her and she was ready to tell Kendall to stop. When she heard Logan cheering her on in the distance as well as hear Kendall speak reassuring words to her Molly attempted to better balance herself.

Her legs really started to get the peddles moving and it felt like she was going faster and faster. When she finally felt like she could do it on her own she let in a breath.

"Ok daddy!"

"Let go?"

"Yea!"

_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go_

Kendall stopped immediately watching as Molly kept going. She wobbled for a moment making Logan hold his breath but she got the hang of it quickly and was speeding down the sidewalk. When she finally reached Logan he grabbed on to the handle bars and brought her to a gradual stop. She paused for a moment before jumping off her bike and jumping up and down in excitement.

"I did it!" Logan laughed lifting Molly up and hugging her tightly. When Kendall made it over he kissed her heard and hugged her as well.

"You did so good Molly. I told you, you could do it." Molly giggled and nodded. Kendall lifted the bike back up a smile still on his face. "Why don't we have another go?

_I was standin' at the altar  
Between the two loves of my life  
To one I've been a daughter  
To one I soon would be a wife  
When the preacher asked,  
'Who gives this woman?'  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holdin' tightly to my arm  
'Till I whispered in his ear_

Molly let out a breath as she looked over herself in the mirror again. Everything really seemed unreal and she never thought she really would be here; in this moment; at her wedding. She glanced towards the side when she spotted a figure behind her. When she spotted her father she smiled.

"You look so beautiful Molly." She turned around to face Logan. When she noticed the shine in his eyes she stepped forward and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for everything papa." When they pulled apart Logan took in a breath to get a hold on himself.

"Ready?" Molly nodded and walked outside with Logan. Standing before the doors waiting for them was Kendall. He silently held out his arm for Molly to hold. When it was finally time Molly walked out with Kendall on one side and Logan on the other. She looked over the crowd as she slowly made her way forward. She smiled when she spotted her brother Riley then her grandmother and Katie then James and Carlos.

When she spotted who was standing not too far in front of her, her smile brightened even more. They stopped right in front of the grown. Molly kissed Logan's cheek and hugged him tightly. His eyes were watering as he released her hand. Molly turned to Kendall next. She gave him a long hug and kissed his cheek as well. When she pulled away he was still holding on to her hand tightly. She could see his eyes tearing up just as much as Logan's.

_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go_

Kendall glanced at Logan when he felt his hand on his shoulder. Logan gave him a reassuring look but he still didn't let go. Molly smiled and placed her free hand over his.

"You can let go daddy." Reluctantly Kendall released Molly's hand and stepped to the side. Logan took Kendall's hand their eyes locking for a second. To them it seemed like only yesterday Molly was running around and laughing and now she was getting married.

_It was killin' me to see  
The strongest man I ever knew  
Wastin' away to nothin'  
In that hospital room  
'You know he's only hangin' on for you'  
That's what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breakin'  
As I crawled up in his bed, and said_

It was amazing how much things could change in a year. Logan's health suddenly started declining. The last few weeks he spent in the hospital Kendall was always there. Molly and Riley visited every day but Kendall never left.

One day when Molly showed up early she interrupted what seemed to be a deep conversation. Neither Kendall nor Logan realized she was there and she kept it that way. She wasn't sure her parents wanted her to know that Logan was afraid. He had lived a long life so it wasn't that he felt unfulfilled. What scared him was being without Kendall. That fact made Molly's heart ache.

A few weeks later Logan passed. He was 85 when he went. It didn't end there though. A few months later Kendall had suddenly taken ill as well. Once again Molly and Riley visited him every day but this time it was different. Kendall fell into a coma a few weeks after he fell ill. Doctors were shocked he held on so long.

Molly silently walked into the room staring at Kendall as she went straight to his side. She knew her brother would be there at any minute but she didn't even think he would make it that long.

"Riley will be upset that you left us before he got to say goodbye but… I know it's time for you to go." Molly stepped forward and sat on the bed. She took Kendall's hand in her own and held it tightly. Tears began to run down her face as she leaned forward and lightly kissed Kendall's cheek. "Papa's waiting for you. Don't make him wait any longer."

_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go_

When the Kendall's chest slowly stopped rising until it stopped all together Molly closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip to stop herself from crying loudly. She lowered Kendall's hand back to the bed and stood. She leaned down and kissed his forehead one last time.

"I love you… say hi to papa for me ok." Molly hesitated for a moment before she slowly began to back out of the room. When Kendall was out of sight she leaned against a wall and took in a stuttered breath. The only comfort that she had right now was that Kendall was happy and with Logan again.

**A/N: Done. I don't know if this is a little anti climactic because it's so short but I've had this idea since the first few chapters and I knew it was going to be that last one. June 10****th**** is officially done. Anything to do with SCFS is over. It sort of a relief in a way. I was happy to move on from this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**There is not more to come.**


End file.
